My heart's protector
by xNataliex3
Summary: I never thought I would find the house full of FBI agents. then again, I never imagined falling inlove with my bodyguard.but I did.. "My heart's protector" is full with love, rules, action and most of all: secrets.  ps, It's zanessa, not troyella
1. Chapter 1

** Author note: Hi, This is the first chapter of my story and I'm new on fanfiction so I don't know how this works. I don't know if its too long or too short. It will take me some time to figure this site out :) but I hope you like it **

**-N**

The sky turned pink as the sun dropped down behind the horizon. Not a sound could be heard as most families had gone to bed. Even the 3 loud and hysterical kids in house 342 , the biggest house on the street with a staff like rich people. Of course the father in the house was just that, rich ! The cleaning lady had gone home and the chef had fallen asleep in his couch behind the kitchen. The security alarm was set and the guards at the gate sat there watching a movie. 3 children and but where were the parents? The mum was long gone from a complication giving birth. but the father? Well, he was a workaholic ever since that happened. 8000 miles away from his house were his kids were asleep he was just leaving the office to go home... No wait, not home. He was going to his private jet to fly to California for a meeting. He closed his office, locked the door and turned to his secretary , named sophie... no wait.. Sophia... The secretary answered the beeping phone:

"Sandra Andersson, Pauls office, how can I help you?"

SANDRA! right... he knew it was something on S … how could he now know her name after 3 years ? Paul got interrupted in his thoughts when Sandra hung up the phone and said to him:

"are you leaving now , Mr Warner? "

Paul smiled back at her "Yes Sandra. Did you call and confirm the meeting with john ?"

Sandra looked over at her computer and looked up at him polite. "yes sir. He's ready for you and he offered to pay for your hotel visit."

"and you said?"

"no of course "

"good ! " Paul smirked back at Sandra, She was a great secretary. How come he'd never noticed that before? She did exactly what he wanted her to. He had told her to say no when people offers to pay. He doesn't want people to think he had money. Maybe Sandra should get a rise ? …. Nah...

"well, have a nice night." paul said.

Sandra faked a smile. "yes sir, you too."

Just when he was about to exit the hall he felt for his phone is his pockets. DAMN IT! He walked frustrated back to his office for his phone. He grabbed it from the desk and just before he turned towards the door again he heard his computer beep. He could have sworn that he turned that thing off'! Paul sat down by the computer again to shut it off when the screen went black and white letters appeared infront of him

" _You think you are the king of all kings, with your money, diamonds and rings. You think you make the rules, and everybody else is fools, you always brag about your money, you think everybody thinks your funny. You don't know me but I know you, and I definitely know your family too. " _

Paul sat there in shock, almost frozen in time. Was this a prank? A photo of his oldest son and daughter on kinder garden appeared on the screen fast before the black came back with only 5 words

"_Who's protecting your family now?"_

…

**- 3 hours later somewhere else** -

Parents were trying to force their kids to be calm . Couples were kissing , waiting for their flight to their dream vacation. And I ?

I wasn't looking for my kids, Thank god, and I wasn't making out with my boyfriend.. I was running! as soon as I reached the counter I was looking for I took a big breath and told the flight attendant my business. Unfortunately she wasn't as kind as I had hoped for.

"I'm sorry miss Hudgens, That flight is canceled because of a possible storm"

In my eyes, she didn't look so sorry, which only made me angrier. "You don't understand! I HAVE TO GET HOME ! "

"I'm sure you do , but so does everyone else here, ad it's not safe to fly in this weather."

Why does everyone feel the need to make decisions for me? ARGH!

"Listen to me ! There is always some crazy pilot who flies in storms. I don't care if it's a helicopter, I NEED TO GET HOME ! "

"Calm down or I'll call security "

Okay.. If she calls security I'm never getting home... I took a deep breathe and thought of my cousins at home. I felt how I became calmer so I looked up at that bitch, I mean flight attendant and I forced a smile.

"okay, listen to me.. my cousins are home, alone and I just got a emergency call and they won't explain until I get there. They don't have a mum and their dad is... well , not a dad. They need me, Tonight! "

The flight attendant looked at me for a while before a smiled appeared on her lips. "I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you!"

"There is a flight that's leaving in 3 minutes. One window seat is available" she said.

I couldn't believe how happy those words made me. I grabbed my bags and rushed through the airport, yelling "THANK YOU!" back to her. The gate was just about to shut when I came through. I walked stressed down the plane to find my seat. There was a guy sitting next to that seat. I didn't have the time to look, I just stepped into my seat and pulled up my phone to call Jack, my boyfriend. After a few signals I understood that he wasn't going to answer. Still I couldn't hang up.

"pick up... pick up... PICK UP JACK ! " I yelled.

That didn't change anything except that people in the airplane started glaring at me. And then I heard a voice on the line.

"Hi, this is Jack. I can't answer right now but leave a message. Se ya !"

I sighed frustrated ! He hadn't answered my calls all week! I took a deep breathe and tried to talk calm when I talked in a message on his voice mail.

"Jack I why aren't you picking up ? I'm coming home early, something happened at home... I think it's bad... please call me back... Bye.."

I hung up and dialed a new nr... come on... just one more call before we go... The plane started to move as I waited for him to pick up. Only this time someone actually answered.

"Vanessa?"

I sighed with relief. "Charles ! I'm on my way ! what the hell happened !"

Charles answered but I couldn't hear what he said because another flight attendant had reached my seat and faked a smile towards me while she said:

"Miss, turn of your mobile please."

"it will only take a second" I said, and tried to ignore her.

She glared at me frustrated and tried to fake one more smile. I turned away from her and tried to hear what Charles were saying. The man next to me chuckled to himself.

"Miss, I'm going to ask you again, turn of your cellphone"

I sighed annoyed "Charles, wait , I can't hear you… Missy, this is a important call, let me just -"

The flight attendant aka BITCH grabbed my phone and shut it off. She gave it back to me with a fake smile and wished me a good night.

Oh no she didn't !

"YOU JUST HUNG UP ON MY PHONE?"

She glared at me before saying: "please fasten your seat belt"

I sighed frustrated and looked outside my window. I had no Idea wht was going on at home. I had gotten a call from the house's chef , Charles, and he said that I had to get home. That's all! He said it was urgent, and that Paul was back. When Paul is back home it's never for a good reason. In the corner of my eye I saw that the man next to me apparently found my fight with the flight attendant very amusing.

"excuse me?" I said arrogant.

The man smirked at me. "You're really having a rough day, huh ?"

I just stared at him, not understanding why he was talking to me.

"I saw you when you tried to get a ticket, and when you rushed through the airport..."

Ah, that explains something. I must have looked like a total maniac rushing through the airport like that.

I mumbled back at him: "glad you find that funny..."

He only smiled at himself, almost like he was telling a joke inside his head. Of course twenty minutes later the flight attendant / bitch had to return. This time she was a lot nice, I thought to myself.

She smiled at the man next to me, and said flirty: "Hello sir, may I ask if you want something to drink ?"

Of course! She wasn't smiling at me. She was smiling at the handsome man next to me. That woman is really on my last nerve! Maybe I should write a complain letter?

The man next to me turned to me. " do you want anything?"

"No thanks" I said while shaking my head.

"nothing for me either, thanks. "

The flight attendant looked disappointed. I guess she had hoped he would order something so she had a reason to walk back to him. I roller my eyes and looked back out the window.

"and what is that suppose to mean ?"

I turned to him confused. Was he talking to me? Well, he looked at me so I guess so...

"I'm sorry, what?"

"you rolled your eyes at me."

" oh.. it was nothing" what was I going to say now, I never meant for him to notice that.

"so you always roll you eyes at strangers ?"

I couldn't help but smile at his stubbornness. "Okay, sorry.. I'm just a little worked up... "

"why ?"

I looked over at the guy for the first time and really saw him.. he had brown messy hair and was wearing a suit. He had a great smile and blue dreamy eyes. He was actually really handsome. At first I thought he was only making small talk but something in his eyes said that he actually cared. How many people care about others problems after only meeting them?

"something is up with my family and no one will tell me what.. they just called and said 911, so I'm on my way back.." I said, smiling at him for the first time

"that explains why you're sitting on a plain at... 2 a clock in the middle of the night" he said, looking at his clock.

"And who are you to talk.. what are you doing at this plane then ?" I said, teasingly.

"I'm here for work" he said with a tired smile.

"And what exactly do you do ?" I said while raising a eyebrow towards his suit.

He smirked secretly at me. "classified... "

"Fine.." I said , giggling.

The plane lifted and as soon as we were up in the air I felt how the sleep came over me. I had a hard day, visiting my parents grave and then this emergency call. I was exhausted! I closed my eyes and fell asleep faster than ever. But not without worry. If anything had happened.. God, please god, I never pray often but these 3 kids have been through enough and so have I. If something is happening I don't know if I can be strong enough for them. Please send down a guardian angel to protect us. I beg you.. Amen.

...

**I understand if you didn't understand much, or if you didn't like it. But I promise it get's better and better after every chapter. Please stick around :) Hope you liked it. Review ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The men in suits**

Something hard but still very comfortable.. and it smelled like a man's perfume. Was I at home? With Jack? I remember how I had answered my phone with a stressed Charles on the other line telling me to come home. I was on a flight home! I opened my eyes to see that I was resting my head on that strangers shoulder. I immediately sat up straight, looking embarrassed towards the stranger beside me.

"I'm so sorry... I fell asleep."

"it's fine, it was quite comfortable " he said and smiled at me.

I looked at him totally speechless. What kind of guy was this? He cares about strangers problems and now he flirts with strangers? Because he did flirt,right? Why else say something like that to a stranger? Of course I had to flirt back, he was a nice guy , no need to hurt his feelings.

"well, it was quite comfortable for me too."

he laughed. " yes, I noticed , you've been sleeping through the entire flight."

I laughed innocent. " I was tired..."

"it didn't bother me.. " he said and smiled.

And that smile was followed by a awkward silence. Lucky for me the captain started talking in the speakers. He told us that we should put our seat belts on and that we are landing in 5 minutes. I sighed in relief , which the guy next to me OF COURSE noticed .

" you want to hurry home ?"

"yea...to see what's going on.."

"I bet it's nothing terrible... " he said with a comforting smile

"Thanks.." I smiled at him.

The plane made a good landing and we both stood up fast since we both were in a rush. Somehow I found myself pressed against him in that small airplane. I was reaching for my bag, and he was reaching for his. Since none of us let the other get his/hers bag first we both reached over our shoulder causing our faces to be only inches away from each other. Our lips were inches away. He looked down at me without saying a word. I couldn't take my eyes of his lips for a second. I felt the sudden urge to kiss a stranger. Curious of what it would feel like. Exciting maybe?

We both turned away from each other, grabbed our own bags and walked out of the airplane. I never looked back at him. That magical moment was over and reality was here. Reality reminded me that I was home for a reason. I had only been gone for a week but it didn't matter.. I left my cousins for a week and they got in trouble.

I called a cab and he didn't arrive until 30 minutes later. I told him where I wanted to go and got in it.. it took me 15 minutes to arrive but when I stepped out of the car I was shocked.

There were loads of cars on the driveway and none of the guards at the gate were there.

I looked around for any guards but I didn't find them. It was dark and I walked towards the house with a bad feeling. 2 men , looking like guards , stood by the door but I didn't recognize any of them.

"Hello?" I yelled when I entered the house.

2 kids ran out of the kitchen and into my arms. They were both crying.

I wrapped one arm around Nick and the other around Bella. I kissed the top of Nick's head and then bent down to Bella. I lifted her up and carried the 5 year old crying girl on my hip. These kids had been through enough. Their father is , according to me, a workaholic. He cares about the job, the job and only the job. He owns this BIG company that he lives for. He has cleaning ladies working for him, chefs, and LOADS of money. And nannies of course , even though they never stay very long.

Ever since the kids' mum died giving birth to little Liam , he had berried himself in work leaving me to take care of his kids. There has been nannies and they have left as soon as they got here.

And my story ? I lost my parents to cancer . My mum died when I was 6 and my dad died when I was 15 . I'm the only child so I was left alone. My dad had never good contact with any of his brothers but when he died it said on my papers that I was going to live with one of my uncles . His name is Mike but he didn't want me so I was given to childcare. Paul Warner, (my fathers half brother) was kind and wanted to adopt me even if he already had 3 kids (Liam, Bella and Nick). To be honest it was his' wife that wanted to adopt me. It took 2 years to make it happen. I was 17 when I first moved in there. Now it's 8 years later and I'm 25, still living here.

I love them but 2 years ago when their mum died I all of a sudden had the responsibility of 3 kids.. that's a big shock for a single 23 year old. Liam is more like my own then my cousin, to him I'm the closest he got to a mum. Maybe I am capable of taking care of one now we are talking about 3!

The kids have their Nanny but I still don't have the guts to leave. I CAN'T leave them! I don't want them to grow up with hired people and no family... I'm the only family they have except for their dad, who's NEVER here.

"Nessa... something is wrong and " Bella sobbed, in my arms.

"Sch... It's okay now..."

I bent down and put her down. I held her hand and we walked in to the living room. The room was filled with men in suits. Nick , 12 years old, pulled in my hand and whispered:

" they are security guys..."

I looked down at nick and faked a smile. "Nick... can you take your sister into the kitchen..?"

" okay..." he said with a sigh.

The tired boy took his sisters hand and walked away.

About 10 strangers were sitting on chairs and in the couch and Paul was standing in front of them. Charles who was leaning on the wall behind Paul saw me and walked towards me. He saw I was scared of the situation and hugged me. He was more like my dad than Paul will ever be... Yes he is a employe but I like him very much. 10 faces was turned to us and Paul said.

"Vanessa ! I'm so glad you're here ! "

"Liar..." I thought to myself but instead I said : "can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on ?"

The 10 men looked at me as if I said something awful. Have they never heard a bad word before?

" uhm.. we are having a meeting..." He said, obviously uncomfortable by the situation.

"Fine, continue." I said, stubborn. I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know it now!

"Nessa. Please just go upstairs."

"I'm not leaving"

" Nessa.."

That was enough: " don't "Nessa" me. We both know you will leave tomorrow or the next day and I will be living here. So I deserve to know why I get a 911 call and hurries here, for what ? "

Charles peacked in from the kitchen and turned to Paul. "She's got a point , Paul."

Paul sighed. " Fine. The meeting is done anyway."

"So no one is going to inform me about what's going on ?" I said frustrated. And since no one answered me they only pissed me of more. " Who are these guys and what are they doing here !"

"They are security guys, drivers and body guards. " Paul answered.

" B... body guards `?"

"yes.. 4 guys at the gate. 1 guard inside the house (not concluding bodyguards) , 2 drivers and you'll have your own body guard. Nick and Bella will have their own too... "

" BODY GUARDS ? Are you out of your mind ? WHY ? "

"Nessa... it's for the best."

" and where will you be ?"

"I have to work..." he said a bit quiet. I could see he was a little bit ashamed by it. But apparently not ashamed enough to stay.

"Paul.. body guards ? What kind of life is that ? " I said.

" Vanessa... This is your body guard "

I looked over the 10 men and one man stood up and I immediately recognized him. It was the guy from the plane. The handsome sexy guy I met and wanted to kiss earlier ! Great . Could this day get any worse?

" I'm Zachary Efron and I'll be your body guard.. I'll make sure no one get's close too you and - "

I turned to paul, ignoring Zachary or what ever his name was. "Tell me why you hired body guards ! "

Zac sat down again and no one answered. Paul sighed , and then he opened his mouth and explained that he got threats from someone. When he went to call the police the phone was broken and his receptionist was unconscious. The threats were about his family and now he had called in the entire FBI to keep his "family" safe.

"unbelievable... I knew that the kids would have to pay for your lifestyle! I just hoped they would be older!" I said , angry. He deserved the truth from atleast someone!.

" Get some sleep, Vanessa..." he said, hopelessly.

" I will... except for all this guards, what else will change?"

"I will have to cut down on the staff in the house too... " he said, and I could see on his face that he knew my answer before I opened my mouth.

" You won't fire Charles right ?"

" I'm not in charges of who's going... these security guys are in charge now.. "

" Paul ! If Charles go, so do I. I don't care what the hell my body guard says. I'm out of here if you fire Charles.."

" I'll do my best..."

" you better. I'll go to bed."

I stormed out the living room and in the corner of my eye I saw that my "bodyguard" followed. I pretended that I hadn't seen him until I reached the stairs. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to get shot on my way up the stairs... so you don't have to follow me"

"Hey... I know you're upset with the situation but you and I have to cooperate." he said while leaning at the wall. He seemed awfully confident.

"don't have to do anything for you..." I said, leaning towards him.

"I will do my job. That's what I'm here for. Now don't be so difficult." he said while standing close to her, looking her straight in her eyes. I decided to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist.

"Nick... Bella. Time to go to bed ! "

we walked up the stairs and I ignored him completely. I got the kids into bed and since it was 6 in the morning they fell asleep FAST. I looked inside my baby boy's room but he was asleep and clueless. I walked up the second stair to my room and Zac opened my door. It was 6 in the morning and I was in a awful mood...

"can I sleep now?"

" Yes. A man will be walking in the hall of all floors, all night. I will be sleeping in the basement with the other body guards." he said, like he was reading from a script.

"whatever.."

"I'll be here when you wake up.." he said, clearly not to happy about the way I was treating him.

" oh yey..."

"Goodnight miss Hudgens.." he said, still trying to be polite. I shut the door in his face, leaned on it and sighed.

"_Night Zac … "_

**SO! that was my next chapter and I hope you like it. The surprises have only started ;)**

**Please Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"That's mine !" Nick yelled.

"NO , DAD GAVE IT TOO ME !" Bella yelled back

"NO; IT IS MINE !"

It was morning and that's what I woke up to. 2 kids screaming at each other and of course they woke up the youngest one so that he also started screaming. I rolled over in my bed, hiding my face under my pillow when I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to get up.. You're cousins are making trouble. "

I recognized that voice from yesterday. It was Zac, my body guard. Memories from yesterday came rushing back. I had been rude and respect less towards him. Even if it was a little understandable. I sighed, got dressed in that same white t-shirt I had yesterday and didn't bother putting on pants . I opened the door to find Zac standing there in his suit. He turned to me but quickly turned away staring up at the ceiling without any emotion. He almost looked like a statue.

"we bodyguards have strict rules about privacy.. for example, we should not be around when our clients aren't fully dressed. " he said , like he was reading it from a script. I rolled my eyes for the 100th time this week.

"This is my house. I walk around in whatever I want. And if you have a rule about not seeing it, then shut your eyes."

"we have a rule about that too. We have to be aware of everything going on., there for we can't walk around with closed eyes" he said, still looking up at the ceiling.

" Okay, do what ever you're allowed to do. But I am not going to get dressed, just to go to the bathroom, or yell at my cousins. So deal with it."

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. As my body guard , Zac didn't have to follow me everywhere in side the house so he stopped on my floor when I walked down.

Zac looked shocked at the woman walking down the stairs. What happened to that nice woman on the plane ? He did NOT like this version of her.

I walked down the stairs to find Nick and Bella fighting about a watch.

When I ran up to them, the hall guard turned away from me just like Zac had done. They really took their rules seriously ! What a waste of time ..

" NICK AND BELLA WARNER ! Get ready for school before I take that watch and throws it in the trash! And you both know I'm serious! "

Nick and Bella quickly ran to their rooms. I walked into Liams room, picked him up and walked up the stairs again and Zac hadn't moved a inch since I last saw him. He looked at me but when he saw I still hadn't changed clothes he looked up at the ceiling frustrated.

"You're making it very hard to do my job." he said and even a blind person would see his firm emotionless face.

"will you leave if I make it impossible ? " I said, smirking.

"I'm here on orders. I can't leave even if I wanna..." he said, chuckling at me.

"Take him, I have to change" I said and handed Liam over to him. He didn't look to happy about that.

"we have a rule about that. We have to have both of our hands free if we'd have to pull out our gun."he said, but still holding Liam in his arms. I looked at him irritated.

"I don't care about those rules and besides, we are inside the house with guards so RELAX! Take him down to Charles while I change. Or else I'll change right here in the hall and I BET you have a rule against being in the same room when that happens."

Zac didn't move. He just glared at me. He called my bluff. Well, I simply had to show him I wasn't joking. I placed my hand on the bottom of my shirt, about to pull it over my head but I never got that far. Once he saw I grabbed my shirt he had turned away and walked down the stairs with Liam in his arms, but not without complains.

"You will have to play by my rules eventually ! "

"don't count on it ! " I said while entering my room.

I walked into my room and changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I took one last look in my mirror to judge myself. Not to bad. When I walked down to the kitchen I heard loads of voices. Almost all the guys from FBI had gathered in the kitchen to eat. I ignored the guards and walked up to Charles.

"Thank god you're still here. I'm sorry I leaved you here to take care of kids that's not your responsibility or job" I said, and gave him a hug.

" I'm fine. Though Paul fired all cleaning ladies except for 1. "

" oh.. okay, have you called your wife to tell her what's going on here?"

" No... well.. yes but I didn't tell her everything. It would scare her too much. "

" Miss Hudgens, I'm done on this floor now." Maria said. She had just entered the kitchen. She was one of the cleaning ladies and apparently the only one left. A very nice African/American woman.

"Maria, I've told you a hundred times to say-"

" Your first name, I know" she said and laughed at me. I have told the entire staff to call me by my first name a million times now.

" It's good Maria . You can take the rest of the day of. " I said, and smiled.

One lady suppose to clean the biggest house in town , with 3 floors. No way! That poor lady will die before she reaches the second floor. I am not Paul so there is no way I will let others do all work and just let myself rest with a martini in my hand. Maria walked out happy.

"What's up with the kids ? Why are they so quiet ?" Charles asked.

"hmm... I don't know.. where's Liam ?"

"He's eating right now." he said and pointed towards a baby chair behind the counter.

" thank you. I don't know what I would do without you "

"probably try to cook food to 3 kids and 10 FBI dudes." he said, laughing.

"we do not want to see that happen!" I laughed.

"no we don't! You're a awful chef ! " he agreed.

" I am not !"

"right.. if you say so " he said, smirking at me. I sat on the counter , looking out over all the men.

"Those men eat A LOT!" I said, almost amazed.

"Tell me about it.. they are eating all my food. " he said laughing.

Nick and Bella entered the kitchen, grabbed their school lunch without a word and kept their eyes on the floor as they walked out again. They acted like guests in their own house and to me that was unacceptable !

"Hey... Can I have every ones attention ! " I yelled out over the group of guys.

I still don't know what to call them so let's call them 'guys-in-suits'. Well.. the guys in suits turned their heads towards me. Zac was sitting at the back.

"who works at the gate here?" I said without receiving a answer. " I guess no one...The thing is that I want to change something."

Zac looked up at me , clearing his throat and shaking his head to warn me. As if I would listen to him. HAH! Sorry but he is NOT walking into my life to set up rules for how I behave.

"No more suits ! This whole 'Men in black' wannabees is scaring the kids. That's why they are so quiet. This is their home. It's suppose to be safe. I know that you guys are here to make it safe. But you're actually making it worse. "

"You can't tell us not to wear the suits. We have a rule that says-" a guy from the back said, sitting next to Zac who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"for the love of god ! do you guys NEVER break rules ?" I said and a quiet sound of many 'no' was heard. I sighed and looked at all of them when Zac spoke up.

"I think you'll have to take this up with our boss." he said, trying to end the conversation.

" Fine. Give me his number." I said confident, walking towards him with my hand so he could hand over his phone to me. The guys burst out in a mean laughter. Zac was the only one who tried to hide his amusement.

"Give me your phone!" I said, still confident. He dialed a nr and gave me his phone.

"I suggest you think twice about this. " he smirked.

"you should have thought twice when you decided to do that haircut ! " I said and I know it was immature but I can't take it when people laugh at me. It reminds me to much of high school. And I kind of lied, there was nothing wrong with his hair! It was actually very sexy. Annoyingly sexy. I put the phone closed to my ear when I heard someone answer.

" Hi, my name is Vanessa, remember me from last night ?" I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen to the hall to get some privacy.

"Yes.. you're that annoying girl that interrupted my meeting with my team" he said, annoyed.

" HEY! You don't get to call me annoying!" I said, clearly offended. More laughter was heard from the kitchen and it did sound like Zac had joined them. I was not going to let myself be humiliated.

"I called to tell you that I don't want your guys too wear those suits. " I said and heard the man on the other side laugh at me.

"and you think I will change that because of your opinions?"

"Probably not but I have a theory that you might find interesting... The guys inside can wear suits but our body guards will leave the house and when they do , don't you think it looks a little suspicious if we have guys in suits following us.. You don't want this to make a big scene, right ? Then don't , it's that easy. Those bad guys that did this knows where I live so they could strike any minute. The new security is a threat and that's what keeps them waiting but if they knew about the body guards they will wait even longer. And your guys will be stuck here.. I think they shouldn't drag so much attention to themselves.. It's a small town and when my friends notice a man in suit following me they will ask questions ! So you want questions? " I took a deep breathe after my long speech nervous of the mans response. It took a few seconds before I heard him again.

"Miss Hudgens.. I didn't like you yesterday and I still don't... but you have a point, and I like the way you are thinking.."

"you do ?" I said, shocked.

"yes, I'm just as shocked as you. Now give the phone to Zachary!" he commanded me and I was smart enough to not say anything more. I walked in with a huge smirk on my face and the guys looked curious. Zac slowly took the phone, and to my excitement he looked insecure.

" Yes sir? Are you sure , sir ? I'm sorry , sir , I didn't.. Yes sir... yes sir... I will sir..." He hung up and looked at his colleagues. "Everybody who's shown to the outside are now no longer allowed to wear a suit. Regular clothes only"

"How did you do that ?" another guy asked me shocked.

"I'm good at convincing people .." I said proud.

" don't get use to it. You won't get everything your way!" Zac said annoyed and almost aggressive.

"I never said that, I just said I refuse to play by your rules." I said, irritated. I lifted Liam and carried him, tickling him making him giggle. The guys turned to me with shocked looks. Yes, I do have a nice side too, idiots!

"oh Nessa... another thing happened yesterday... The nanny quit.." Charles said.

"What ?"

"yes... she couldn't take it" he sighed.

"But I have too work! I can't be home... they will fire me ! Oh god.." I said, stressed.

" don't worry. I'll take care of them today and until you find a new one."

" No one will last long..." I mumbled.

"then I'll be here..."

" I will find one I promise !. THANK YOU! " I said " Nick! Don't forget to get well dressed, you are going to the woods today ! ". I said and when I did a man in the back groaned . I guess he was Nicks bodyguard and they didn't seem to happy about the woods.

"I'm going to work so... how do we do this ?" I asked Zac while grabbing my purse.

" you're asking me ? That's a first .." he said, clearly irritated and cranky.

"Why so cranky ?"

" Why so bossy ? "

He stood up staring at me while I gave him a irritated look. When he stood up he was way taller than me and the situation reminded us both of what happened in the aeroplane. We both looked away from each other fast.

"I'm going to work in 10 minutes.. " I said.

" We will go out the back. "

" The back ? But the gate is only open at the front ?" I asked. " why not go o- "

" would you please just listen and do as I say ?" he interrupted me and this time he looked more frustrated than ever.

" Fine! " I yelled.

" Good!" He yelled back as I walked away with Liam in my arms. Zac didn't follow, he just glared at me as I left the room. My childish side kicked in and I made sure to walk up the stairs as loud as possible. Zac rolled his eyes in the kitchen and sat back down on his chair. This would be a long and challenging work assignment..


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Zac rolled his eyes in the kitchen and sat back down on his chair. This would be a long and challenging work assignment.. ~_

" What was that about ?" a guy named Sam asked Zac. All the guys had left the kitchen except for Sam and Zac. Zac sat next to Sam and let his face fall into his hands.

"It's her …" he said.

" who ?" Sam said, very confused.

" The woman I almost kissed on the flight here.. " he said.

" Woah ! That's not good ! " He said but couldn't help but smile.

" nope...it definitely isn't.."

"let me see if I got this right.. she's the beautiful girl that made you feel good for the first time in like... forever ! .. the girl you let rest on your shoulder. The girl you were tempted to kiss . The girl -"

"YEAH ! That's her ! now shut up !" Zac said interrupting Sam before Sam said too much.

" well, this is not good...remember the rules ! "Sam said and finally turned serious when he realized Zac was struggling.

" I know... though I'm not interested in her like that. She was great on the plane but she seems very intense and.. not my type " he said.

"you're only saying that because she's not like every other woman, adoring you and your sexy hair. And your abs and blah blah blah " He said, laughing. He knew exactly how women usually stand in line to meet Mr handsome .

"You're just mad because of your sister !" Zac said as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

" Damn right I am ! She's my sister.. yes she's single and desperate but you could have set her straight! " Sam said, walking after him.

" She seduced me ! what was I suppose to do ? Break her little heart? " Zac said with a laugh.

" YES ! just so you know, I will take advantage of the fact that you feel attracted to miss Hud-"

"Don't say that out loud !" He interrupted Sam quickly.

"don't sleep with my sister!" Sam smirked, feeling like he was winning a bet.

"she flirted with me. Actually I have her nr... so you keep your mouth shut ! " Zac smirked and stood in the hall waiting. When I walked down the stairs the two men stopped talking and Sam was smirking suspiciously.

"Nick and Bella ! Get your coats ! " I yelled as I grabbed my own coat.

"The cars are standing on the back waiting. " Zac said, as polite as he could. I on the other hand didn't say anything. I didn't want to say something rude so I found it better not to answer.

"Charles ! Liam fell asleep... I called the latest nanny and she agrees to work again. Though only for Liam. She'll be here in 10.."

" I'll fix it, Vanessa. Don't worry. Go of and work " Charles said, trying to calm me.

"Love you! Bye ! " I yelled as we walked out to the back side where there was waiting 3 cars.

'There she was !' Zac thought. There she was, the sweet version. She was a mystery to him, one second she's the firm , strict and adult and then she's that sweet attractive woman that you just can't help but like. He tried to figure her out as they stepped into the new black cars with black windows.

"This one, miss Hudgens." he said as he opened a door to one of the cars

" don't call me 'miss Hudgens' " I said as I sat down on the seat and fastened my seat belt.

"is there something wrong with that ?" he asked.

"yes... I don't like it.. call me by first name... "

" (confused) oh.. okay ? Why don't you like when people call you by your last name ?" he said confused.

"don't you have a rule against personal question ?" I said, smiling proud of my cocky comment.

"I thought you said it was good to break some rules " he responded with a smirk.

"fine. If you get to ask me one thing, then I get to ask you one thing too" I said, thinking it was a fair deal.

" no , you see. I get 2 answers before I have to answer one of your questions."

" And how is that fair ?"

" it's not , but it's my rules. And like I said , if you want answers from me, you will have to play by my rules." He said, stopping the car by a red light.

"I like that... I like that you don't treat me like royalty." I said, honest.

"so that's why you don't like when people call you by last name ?" he said, looking at me before looking back at the road again.

"sort of... you know Charles ? He's not a chef for me.. he's more like family. And Mary , the

cleaning lady. She's also family. When they call me by last name it seems like I'm more worth than them. Like I'm important and they are only here to make me feel good.. that's not how I was raised."

"okay. I respect that..." he said with a smile.

He had that kind of smile that when you saw it you just had to smile back! He stopped the car, took out the keys but before he would walk out of the door I grabbed his hand .

" wait... what do I tell my colleagues ? I mean, who are you too them ?" I asked , admitting I had no Idea what to do with the new FBI situation.

" well.. you can tell them I'm your body guard.." he suggested.

"nah.. no offense, but I don't want to do that.. "

"I could play your boyfriend... ? " he suggested as if it was the most common suggestion ever.

"That could work but I don't think it's believable .." I said, laughing but I regret that laughter when I saw his offended face expression.

"excuse me?"

"No no!" I burst out in panic. "I didn't mean it like that!... I mean you're nice looking and charming , I didn't..."

" good looking and charming , huh ?" he said with a smile. I sighed in relief when I understood I was forgiven.

" oh god... " I said as I felt my cheeks turn red. "What I meant was that I have a boyfriend that they know off so It's not really a good Idea..."

" oh... well again you have a good point." he joked.

"I always do."

" just pretend I'm a regular customer, treat me like anyone else" he said confident again.

It sounded so easy that I actually thought I could do it. We walked into the restaurant/diner together but when we got in he got seated at a table close by the counter and I walked towards Simon, bartender and boss.

"Nessa ! You're back " Simon burst out happy.

" Yes .. I wasn't gone long.." I said and realized he had missed me.

" no you weren't. So, how is things with Jack ? " he asked and for some reason I couldn't help but look over at Zac. He sat there looking into a magazine but something told me that he was listening.

"I've tried to call him but he never picks up.. " I said and I heard on my own voice that I was a lot more disappointed than I wanted to admit.

"Well , you should know that Jack called back here and he is coming to work later today" Simon said as he cleaned the counter.

"what ?" I burst out. He called his boss but he couldn't call his girlfriend?

" Why can't he call me ? I left a message for him... !" I said again very surprised and a bit offended.

"sorry... don't know" he said, almost defending himself

"there will be fighting here.. just so you know." I said, hurt. But Simon winked at me and said:

"I'm okay with that "

"oh I know you are" I said and laughed as I walked behind the bar, got my apron on , and took my pen and paper with me to Table nr 4 where Zac was seated. I tried very hard to act like I have never seen the man but it was very hard.

"how may I help you ?" I said polite but couldn't hold in a giggle.

"only water thank you " he said, smiling at me like a good actor. He was a way better actor than me!

"how boring" I said.

"no drinking on duty" he said while he shrugged and put down today's magazine infront of him.

"oh come on! It's not like you're getting drunk... god. You really have lots of rules !"

" we do.. so give me a glass of water please"

"coming right up!" I said as I walked over to another table where my favorite customer were sitting. A 70 year old man, alone , sick but still the happiest person in the diner. A real role model !

"Nice to see you again Mr Carlson. How are you doing ?"

" oh sweet heart. So nice of you to ask. I'm good. My back is being difficult but I'm living as always"

"and you better ! The place would not be the same! So, a regular coffee and a cheese and ham sandwich ? " I said and wrote it down before he even had the chance to answer himself.

" Oh you know me too well, dear" he said, when he started to cough.

"your coffee will be here in a minute. And I'll get you a glass of water for your cough, free of course"

Mr Carlson smiled at me and I smiled back. I gave the paper to Owen, our chef and starter cleaning tables. The day of work was like any other day, though the fact that Zac was looking at me all the time made it hard to focus. Sure I was use to male attention but he was really watching me. He saw every move I did and it made me stressed and uncomfortable. I really embarrassed myself when I told him I thought he was charming. Now I can't look at him without blushing. Hours went by and I tried not to think too much of it

"Here you go, a little water to your medication too... " I said to Mr Carlson as I gave him a glass of water.

"oh sweetheart, you make my day ! " he said sarcastic. He didn't really like the fact that he needed his medication.

"I always try" is what I would have said if my attention wasn't caught somewhere else, like for example 2 people across the street.. Mr Carlson saw something was wrong so he asked if I was okay but I didn't answer. That made Zac look up from his magazine concerned. Now I wasn't the only one staring out the window. Mr Carlson and Zac and a few more customers did the same. And we all saw the same thing. A man across the street was holding his blonde female company in his arms while kissing her passionate. Their lips were unbreakable and it looked like he wanted to choke her with his tongue. No body would react if they didn't know that the man across the street was Vanessa Hudgens boyfriend. My boyfriend. Mr Carlson turned to what I was looking at and gasped. Zac wasn't stupid either , he understood that the man across the street , kissing another girl was the famous Jack, my Jack, with another woman...


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Carlson turned to what I was looking at and gasped. Zac wasn't stupid either , he understood that the man across the street , kissing another girl was the famous Jack..

* * *

><p><p>

"So, anything more for you ?" I said to Mr Carlson, trying hard not to cry.

"Vanessa... Don't act like nothing happened." he said concerned and took my hand but I pulled it back, mumbled something about being fine before returning behind the bar, trying to breathe even. It didn't take long before Zac walked up to the counter, just as concerned as Mr Carlson.

"are you okay ?"

"That's a private question..." I said quietly.

"well... I'm under cover as a total stranger"

"I'm fine"

" I could shoot him if you'd like ? Pretend he was a threat?" He jokes , desperately wanting to cheer me up. Somehow he got me to giggle while a few tears rolled down my cheek

"maybe just in his foot.." I said with a tiny smile.

"he wouldn't miss a toe or two" he said with a wink. Just in that moment Jack walked in . I turned to him with tears in my eyes and he understood immediately.

"nessa...baby"

" Shut up..." I said under my breath while shaking my head in disappointment.

"baby I can explain" he said but I didn't listen. Instead I walked up to a customer and asked for his order

"Vanessa, talk to me!" he yelled as he walked after me to all the tables. I turned around and words just flew out of my mouth

"I KNOW, okay ! I know I'm not the best girlfriend but you should have broken up with me ! Not cheat on me ! " I said as tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheek. By this moment the entire restaurant was listening curiously.

" baby... maybe we should talk in private?" he said , trying to grab my hand before I pulled it back fast

" I don't need to talk" I said as I threw my apron on the floor and gave my paper and pen to Simon.

"Nessa... come on" he said and grabbed my waist between his hand, trying to pull me close to him. When I felt his hands on my hips I turned around and slapped him hard across the face.

" Just please... leave me … ALONE...!" I yelled and furiously grabbed my jacket and purse and walked of the restaurant with firm steps.

Zac followed with wide eyes. He was impressed what I just had done and he had never seen a woman do that for real. Only on TV. The ride home was awkward. I asked him to drive until I said I wanted to go home. He ended up driving for 4 hours. I couldn't keep the tears from falling and I knew Zac didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to see me so I kept my face towards the window and after a while I just wanted my mind somewhere else.

"distract me..."

"huh ?" he said, confused and surprised that I was speaking to him again.

"distract me... I don't want to think of that piece of crap so please... distract me"

" I don't know what to say... I... this is a very personal matter and -"

" let me guess? You have a "rule" for that ?" I snapped at him. He only nodded. "you must have a really boring job! "

" Don't take this the wrong way but being a body guard is not the best job.. and not the job I signed on for" he mumbled and something in his voice made me curious.

" what did you sign on for ? "

" No , You're not fooling me.. I get 2 answers you get one." he said, smirking.

" fine, so ask me something"

" you know what. I want to save my question for later." he said, giving me a suspiciously nice smile.

That smile of his forced me to smile back. I couldn't help it and I hadn't lied before, he WAS charming! He showed his ID by the gate and a new security guy let us through... I didn't say much I just walked in to the house.

"Liam ? Charles ?" I yelled through the house.

" Oh hi... I'm leaving, I just thought..." a voice said. I turned around to see Paul in the livingroom , holding Liam in his arms.

"ofc you're leaving.. I hope you've talked to Nick and Bella" I said rudely and took Liam in my own arms, a little protectively

" I didn't want to wake them up" he said .

" Wake them up ?" I said, getting angry already. " What the hell ?"

" SCH !" He said with one finger on his lips.

" Don't you dare ! Your family isn't safe anymore and all you do is work ! If Julie was here right now..."

" BUT SHE'S NOT! " he said, getting really angry once I brought up his wife's name

" no... she isn't! But the kids at least deserve one parent to give them attention. "

"Are you telling me I'm a bad father ! Huh ? Well I'm so sorry for not being my half brother, who gave up all his dreams for you and your mum. And look what that got him. He never reached his dream and then he died." He yelled back at me.

"My father showed me love every day... and not by a damn phone call! " I yelled, and felt tears form in my eyes for the second time today. Zac placed his hands on my shoulders slowly pulling me back towards the stairs.

" Sir, she has had a rough day and she's tired. I think she needs sleep, sir." Zac said, but Paul didn't listen.

"I am not a bad father !" he yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that and come back when you realize I'm right..." I said with Liam in my arms,slowly patting his back.

Zac quickly pulled me away from Paul and walked me up the stairs. Liam was asleep in my arms so I walked to his room, tucked him in and kissed his forehead. I know I'm not his mother but I feel like he is my son. And to see Paul holding him .. Urgh, I can't even say anything positive about that man. Without looking at Zac I walked up one more stair and into my room. I could feel Zac watching the stair I just walked up. I don't want question about my family. That's the last thing I want.

May them rest in peace.

**Next morning**

"euhm.. I don't want to bother you... but it's 8.00" Zac said from the other side of the door. I had been awake for a while but not awake enough to get up. Until now.

" WHAT ?" I yelled, and sat up in my bed faster than a frog on the highway.

" I just thought you'd want to know..." he said and even if I didn't see him I knew he had a huge smirk on his face.

" shit.. shit... shit! " I said , stressed and pissed. Why doesn't my alarm work ? I threw on a white T-shirt and put my hair up in a messy bun. I took one last look in the mirror and frowned. Not the best look but it had to do. I stepped out fast and shut the door behind me.

"Vanessa! The cloths policy! " Zac said loud while quickly looking away. I roller my eyes at him and ran down the stairs

"I don't have the time for rules. " I ran down in my T shirt and he followed me with his eyes and a big grin on his face.

I walked fast down the hall and knocked at the kids doors.

"Get up ! School starts in 20 minutes ! SO SORRY ! " I yelled while knocking on Nick's door. A 12 year old cute little boy stepped out wide away and upset.

" WHAAT ?"

"That's what I said...". I knocked on Bellas door also." Get ready Hun ! Hurry !"

" I don't want to." she whined from inside her room. I rolled my eyes and ran back up the stairs again .

" We are not going to be late one more time...! They will think I'm irresponsible or something!". I heard how Bella and Nick walked down the stairs with heavy steps. When Zac saw me practicly running up the stairs he laughed.

"Glad you find this amusing! This is NOT funny!" I said as I let my hair out and walked past him"

" I think it is , reminds me of a crazy lady I saw on the airport"

I glared at him , reached out my tongue and walked into my room .Before I shut the door with a kick I could feel his eyes on me. Was he checking out my ass? It wouldn't be so hard since I wasn't wearing any pants at the moment.

When I had changed and had gotten ready I ran down the stairs again to the kitchen and to my relief Charles had stood there looking calm as usual.

"Nick's meal is ready. Bellas meal is ready. The nanny is soon here and I have aspirin and water for you." He said and handed me the water and aspirin. He was so sweet to me! And he knew me so well that he expected me to have a headache after a night of bad sleep.

"Thank you ! You're a life saver! " I said, before I swallowed the pill

" I know!".

"Thank you, Bye !" I kissed him on the cheek, gave The kids their meals and walked out the back where Zac stood by the car with a huge smirk on his face

" ready to go ?"

" Ha-ha !" I stepped into the car. "God this was not the morning I hoped for "

" 'so glad you woke me up Zac' 'no problem, Vanessa' That was more what I expected to hear" he said, smirking

"You could have woken me up a LITTLE earlier ! " I joked but when I saw that he thought I was serious I laughed. He must think I'm a total bitch! "chill! I'm joking. I'm not that kind of girl, remember? "

"right... So.. How come you started dating Jack... ?" he asked , curiously as we drove out of the gate

"is that one of your questions ?"

" hmm... Yeah , sure. " he said while keeping his eyes on the road

"Jack is my boyfr... my ex boyfriend... we met at the restaurant.. we both work there... though I don't want to go back there now..."

" yesterdays slap made that clear... " he said, trying to cheer me up again.

"Well, you had your question, you never said how much details" I said, and smiled shrewdly.

" A little more than that! "

"sorry! You have just been fooled. " I said with a laughter. He laughed back at me.

" fine. "

" So, now to my question. If you didn't want to be a body guard then why are you one? What did you want to be first ?" I asked, remembering yesterdays conversation when he said he didn't sign up for the job as a body guard.

"I want to be a Agent... I am a agent.. This is sort of my final exam.. If I do a good job keeping you safe and help the investigation I will finally be a official agent.. but they put me on this test first " he said, and I could easily tell that he was NOT happy about that.

"can they do that ?" I asked surprised.

"apparently …"

"but that's not fair. Why did they do that ?"

"sorry. I have already answered one question ." He said and this time he was the one smiling shrewdly.

" oh come on ! I get a follow up!" I complained.

"since when !" he said, turning to me with a shocked face that made me laugh.

"since now ! I make my own rules, remember. So from now on you always get at least one follow up question. "

" okay, fine, but so do I next time." he said and made me promise like we were kids.

" okay... so why are they testing you like this and not in a FBI team out in the fields ?" I asked, amazed by the job career he had chosen.

"They want to test me here first.. Apparently I haven't proved them that I'm ready. And I am only 27, with no experiences of that kind of stress. . this is sort of my chance to prove that I am.. It's my job to protect you and catch the bad guys if they come close. If I do they will let me be out on the field."

" so that's why you get irritated when I'm making it difficult for you.." I said as I was beginning to understand him.

" yes.. This is my chance.. no offense. I don't want you to feel like a mission.. I will put you first and protect you.. but this case is important for me.. "

"none taken. I get it. Well.. Maybe I can try to make it easier for you.. when I feel like it " I said, smiling at him as if I was planning something secret.

" That's what I thought. " He said with a chukle. He stopped the car and we stepped out.

I looked at the restaurant in front of me and sighed. This will be a hard day..


	6. Chapter 6

" _That's what I thought. " He said with a chukle. He stopped the car and we stepped out._

_I looked at the restaurant in front of me and sighed. This will be a hard day.._

A few loyal customers was sitting outside and greeted me well when they saw me. I waved at them and walked inside. The restaurant was almost full of people and Simon looked really stressed behind the bar. I gave him a tiny smile as I put on my apron and walked out. I didn't want to be here at all but at least Jack wasn't here. That made it easier to pretend nothing ever happened. Time to work. I could feel Zac's eyes on me the entire time, like he was looking after me. After a few hours Mr Carlson entered the restaurant but since the restaurant was full I couldn't walk up to him until 30 minutes later. He looked surprise to see me there.

"I still need the money... " I explained. " You look happy today ?"

"Yes... it's the end of may. June is my favorite month so I want to spend time outside. But I don't want to miss my dinner here of course. " he said with a smile.

"well don't feel like you HAVE to come here. I'm fine "

" I see that. The last 10 minutes you've been looking at that handsome young man like you want to know him. I can introduce you too him. " he said. I felt how my cheeks turned red since I had a feeling that he meant Zac and something told me he was listening.

"No need ! And I have not been looking at him !" I said, almost to fast to be believable. I saw how Zac smirked at himself from his table 7 meters away.

"I'm not blaming you. He looks better than that Jack and he's been looking at you too" he said, nodding towards Zac. That made me laugh.

" Oh really ? In what way ?" I asked , curiously, still knowing Zac was listening

"oh I'm not gossiping.. I'm just a old man who knows what the eyes can't say out loud." he said with a wink.

"Or you're just a crazy old man. Coffee and sandwich?" I asked.

"of course." he said as he put on his reading glasses to continue reading the news paper.

I walked back to the bar and winked at Zac who laughed quietly. It was like we were playing a game and had to keep the game secret from everybody else. I leaned on the counter and let my thoughts dream away about how I wanted our game to end. Just when my ideas got interesting I got interrupted by a man walking into the restaurant. He turned to me immediately , as if he had been looking for me. Unfortunately I couldn't pretend I didn't know this man. The man was Jack .

"oh so there you are. " he said.

" Hi Jack.." I said and sighed.

" … can we talk?"

" kitchen.." I said and he followed me like a puppy. Zac stood up concerned but I shook my head at him and stepped into the kitchen. I wanted to talk to Jack alone.

"baby... I'm sorry .." he started.

"No... You have no Idea what's happening right now and you know what ? I don't feel like I can tell you because you won't be supportive. Instead you go and screw somebody else! " I said, finally letting out the last bit of anger.

" I'm always supportive , you know I am babe" he said, trying to touch me.

" 'babe'? You cheated on me ! You don't get to call me "babe" anymore!" I said as I pushed him further away from me which caused him to become frustrated.

"So it's over then ?" he asked , as if there was another option.

" OF COURSE ! what the hell did you think would happen ? Me asking for a love triangle ? "

" no... what will we do now.. I mean ,we still work together.. that can be rough.."

" excuse me ?" I said really frustrated. " If you think I will quit you don't know me !"

" I never said that..."

"just forget about it.." I said and left him in the kitchen.

When I came out I had about 10 faces turned to me. They had all heard about our fight. I tried not to care and act like I was fine. I walked to Zac's table and gave him new water but he didn't take it.

" is everything okay ?"

" yea..." I said, without looking in his eyes.

" okay... you know we can go if you want to.." Zac said nicely. Unfortunately Jack saw it and decided to make a scene.

"And who is this ?" He said almost like he think he caught me cheating on him instead of the other way around.

"HE IS A CUSTOMER ! If you are going to be a crazy jealous stalker ex then maybe one of us should quit this job!" I said and with those last words I threw my apron on the floor and stormed out.

I got in the car and let my face fall in my hands. Zac sat in the driver seat quietly , again uncomfortable with the situation.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to work this morning... " I mumbled into my hands. Zac kept his eyes on the road. Suddenly my phone rang

"yes?"

"Vanessa I heard about Jack ! what an ass" Ashley said on the other line. Ashley was my best friend. Actually my only close friend at all. "You know what ? You need a shopping day" she suggested.

" oh no..." . That was the last thing I wanted.

" yes you do ! Come on ! "

"I don't know.." I said but I couldn't finish my sentence before Zac grabbed my phone.

"she'll be there, starbucks. 20 minutes" Zac hung up and I looked shocked at him.

"what the hell ?"

" look... You are sad. I can't help you because of rules and other stuff but your friend might so you are going to shop and I'm going to be 3 meters away from you at all time" he said convincing.

" oh god no!... I don't want that! You have no Idea what you got me into ! And how could you hear what we were talking about ``?"

" i'm trained to hear good.." he said with that sexy smirk on his face

" show of.."

" now I make the rules. " he said , proudly.

He pulled up the car outside Starbucks and stepped out. Before we walked our separate ways (and by separate I mean the same way with 3 meters between) I grabbed his arm so I could tell him about Ashley.

" uhm.. Ashley is my best friends but she survives on gossip .. could you not walk in with me ? She sees EVERY detail and she would ask so much and I can't lie.. but if I tell her the whole town will know eventually"

" I understand. Just sit there with her and I'll be at another table, just like at your work" he said and I'm so glad he's so understanding.

It's pretty annoying to have someone follow you every second of the day , and trust me, it doesn't matter how hot he is. We both walked in but went separate ways. As soon as I stepped inside Starbucks Ashley saw me and rushed towards me to hug me.

" what an ass ! but if it's to any comfort he wasn't even hot! And I bet he wasn't so good either ! " she said trying to comfort me even if it wasn't needed.

" A woman never tells..." I said with a laughter. And it's true, a woman never tells but I also had a feeling that Zac was listening so that's another reason not to tell.

" So tell me... what happened, and why are you home ? I thought you were visiting your parents grave ? " she said

"I were.. I just wanted to come home earlier.."

"oh , okay.. now tell me about Jack !"

" I .. I just want to forget about him.. tell me about your life instead? " I said in a attempt to change the subject.

You will not believe who I met ! and have I told you about Haley btw? she is VERY pregnant !" Ashley said and that was just the beginning of a very long story only about Haley's weight,body and boyfriend

Zac couldn't help but look at Vanessa... She didn't seem like the girl that liked gossip so much … and he was right, she was only smiling and answering with : "really ? " "how?" "why?" "wow" She amazed her.. she was really special. she was not a girl you could mess with ! She was tough ! But caring and kind to everybody. And her smile ! That smile was magical some how.

They sat at Starbucks for 3 hours just talking. After a while Vanessa also joined the conversation but never with that mean gossip. When Vanessa and Ashley said goodbye Zac walked out first and Vanessa walked to the car later when Ashley was out of sight. Zac looked at her, trying to stay emotionless.

"ready to go ?"

" yes... please! NOW! " I said , joking.

" she had a lot to talk about .." he said with a chuke

" was someone listening ? " I said and faked a shocked face

"not at all" he said with a shrewdly smile

The car ride was silent but not awkward.. until Zac reached for something built in the car and said.

" It's Zac. We are being followed , I'm taking the rose back to the castle immediately , I repeat , we are being followed. Taking the rose to castle." he said and in one second his whole facial expression changed from relaxed to strict and serious

"what ? Rose? Castle ?" I said, without a clue.

" you're the rose. And the castle is your home. " he said as if that was the simplest thing.

" is someone following us , how do you know ?" I asked while moving around in my seat,trying to see what he had seen.

"I just do.. It's my job. "

"oh god.. oh god... " I said and I felt the fear take over. He placed his hand on my lap and looked at me.

"Hey, don't worry.. it will be fine, I promise" He said calmly and for one second he looked calmed. But then I felt how the car was speeding and I could see how his hands was holding a tight grip of the steering wheel .

" Dammit! " he yelled out

"what ?" I asked , clueless and in panic.

" Someone has split the tank open.. I'm out of gas... "

"WHAT ? " I screamed out but instead of screaming to he just took his radio and talked into it with a calm but firm voice.

" No gas, broken tank.. We are of by foot. Please call back up at road 23. "

" Are we leaving the car ? "

" just follow me" he said. Zac got out of the car and we both climbed up a few metal stairs at the back of a abounded building. I was walking first and he was behind me, looking back all the time. All of a sudden he screamed for me to open the door and I understood that the guys who followed us had find us. I opened the door and he shut it after him . He grabbed my hand and ran through the building

"don't worry. I'll get you back home. " he mumbled to me but this time he didn't sound so convincing as he did before.

" what's going on zac ?" I said but immediately turned quiet when I heard the door open.

" SCH !"

He hid behind a stone pillar and pressed my back against the pillar. His body was tight against mine. So close I could feel his heavy breathing , his cologne and his heartbeats.

"Okay... behind me there is a big broken window.. 2 meters down there is a big dumpster … when I tell you to , we will jump out that window and into that dumpster..." he said in a very low voice

" How do you know there is dumpsters ? " I asked but he didn't answer. ".. are they armed? How many ?" I asked but he didn't answer at that either. He just looked down at me with his face close and said:

" do you trust me? "

I felt his heavy breathing and his muscles against my chest. His perfume calmed me and the fact that his lips were 4 inches away from me was a bit distracting.. All I could manage to do was nod so that became my answer. He smiled at me like my answer had made him happy. Then he turned serious again and looked me in my eyes.

"... one... two .. THREE ! "

He took my hand firm and we ran to the window and jumped. As he said I landed right in a dumpster. He stood up fast , and lifted me up. He put me down outside the dumpster, grabbed my hand and ran.

His calming perfume were gone and disturbed by the smell of left overs and disgusting trash ! We found our way out to the street and Zac immediately called a cab while having one hand on his pocket . He was ready to pull out his gun at any second now. A cab stopped and he drove us home. Not without complains though: "don't ruin the seats" "what is that smell?"

I just looked out the window in tears and I knew Zac was looking at me concerned. I had never in my entire life been that scared. It was like those Nightmares when feel like you're being chased and you just keep on running and running and running and it never stops. When I got home I stepped into the shower and stood there for 1 ½ hour until someone knocked on the door.

"yes?"

"are you alright?" a male voice asked. And it was not Charles.

" aren't you breaking a rule now?" I said , knowing that Zac understood what I meant.

"I'm not actually seeing you, am I ? " he said clever and he made me laugh."I see you have humor left.. are you alright...?" he asked when he heard I laughed. "

"I'm fine.. I'll be down in a minute" I said even if I wasn't planning on stepping out of that shower for a long time now. Once I heard footsteps leaving the bathroom room I sat down in the shower, bringing my knees up to my chin , just sitting there. Someone had ruin the tank..

I had been chased by strange men... I feel like the rabbit being chased by wolves..

I sat there for 30 more minutes.. more or less.


	7. Chapter 7

After 30 more minutes in the shower I stepped out , got into some comfortable clothes and walked down the stairs.

"the guys in suits" had a meeting in the kitchen so I stayed in the living room.

I could here how they were discussing the guys in that car and how to avoid that situation.. The only thing I really heard was this:

"This is getting risky.. we can't be out in the city... it's not safe" some guy said.

" she has a job... she has to work.. "Zac said

"we think about her life in first hand!"

" So do I ! but she will not cooperate if we just give her instructions.. we are intruding in her life. She can at least have some routines left ? " Zac said and started to sound angry.

"She will just have to deal with this !"

" it's unnecessary! It was a situation and we dealt with it, I didn't even have to fire my gun. She was safe with me ! If we keep her here she will escape or at least not cooperate" he said and now I was sure that he was angry.

" You're new in the business , so listen to us with more experience.."

Then I didn't hear his voice anymore. It was nice of him to fight for me. I don't know if he's doing it for me or just to show them that he can take charge and be a agent. Either way it was good for me.. I did feel bad for him tough, Those other agents were not exactly the most positive and light people.

" Hey.." Zac said. I hadn't noticed when he had walked in.

"is the meeting over?" I asked , nodding towards the kitchen.

" No.. I just got irritated so I left " he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"well... thank you for saving me today, I guess.."

" no problem, that's my-

" job.. I get it" I said, interrupting him.

" Look... I know ho-"

" what? How this feels for me? How can you possibly know..." I interrupted him again.

"Hey I'm on your side here !" he said offended. Deep down I knew he didn't deserve my bitchy attitude.

"Sorry... like I said on the plane.. I have a lot on my mind." I apologized , not sure if it was enough.

" well I can help.. to begin with: that Jack guy is an ass.. " he said, making me laugh. "And like I explain in the car yesterday.. I'm being tested since I have no experiences in this kind of reality action... so I'm new to this too"

"Wow, thanks , I feel so much calmer now" I said with a lot of sarcasm !

" maybe not... but You're not alone at being new to this."

Believe it or not , that actually was comforting to hear. Ever since I took the plane home I have been a emotional bomb. I hate not being in control, and now I was forced to put my life in the hands of a bunch of strangers. Zac smiled at me ,grabbed a piece of wood and threw it in the fireplace. With that and some newspaper he started a fire. I looked right into it. Fire was so beautiful. Always moving with its yellow, orange and red colors. Zac sat down beside me without a word. I kept my eyes on the fire.

"I'm not scared... I'm confused and horrified.. " I said quietly so only he could hear.

"Strange guys followed me from the mall in a car.. they wanted me enough to follow us .. and I don't know what they want... what do you think they want ?"

"well... My 'colleagues' refuse to listen and says I'm jumping to conclusions so maybe I'm the wrong person to ask.." he said but I just shook my head.

"No, I want to know what you think. You're the only one I trust …" I said, without a sarcasm or a even a smile.

" well... like you said they wanted to get you enough to follow... I'd say they either

want to hurt you, or kidnap you. Maybe to hurt Paul for revenge.. "

" I can picture that... I know loads of reasons for people to be angry about Paul... but if they want his attention I'm the wrong kid to kidnap.." I said and looked down on my hands.

"I think he cares for you too" he said in a simple attempt to cheer me up.

" don't be so sure. He doesn't even take care of his own kids …"

" well... my other theory is that these guys are after something... something in this home" he said, and I could hear that he was more interested in this theory.

" there is nothing in here that they could possibly want … his money is not here.. " I said and he sighed at me. I had found the missing piece of his theory.

" and that's where my theory falls apart. I don't think it's money... I think it's something else... But then again everyone else think my theories are stupid so don't let them fool you"

"I think they sound pretty smart... "

He looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was dark in the room but the light from the fire hit his face beautifully and made me see his strong bone structure. I couldn't take my eyes of him. His blue eyes was so deep and almost like they tried to say something. I was tired and wanted to go to bed but I couldn't stand up. My knees were weak from his smile and something inside me was hoping that maybe,if I stayed a bit longer, only maybe he would -

" Zac! Can I talk to you `?" Sam, another agent and Zac's friend had entered the room without me noticing.

I had to stop my imagination as Zac stood up and walked after Sam down to the basement where all the bodyguards slept. I sighed at myself and walked up the 2 stairs to my own floor. I made myself ready for bed in my bathroom and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was deeply asleep.

**In the meantime , in the basement**

"You're not getting to know her right?" Sam said.

" No. I'm winning her trust. Nothing else"

" you sounded pretty convincing and friendly in there."

"maybe you should stop sneaking around and do your job instead" Zac said and this time he couldn't help but sound rude.

"I am ! I'm just worried about you! Are you doing your job ?"

"let me worry about that ! So what If I'm becoming friends with her ? That's just good. She will trust me and make it easier for me to protect her !" Zac said and the words sounded very believable to him.

"Look man.. I won't blame you. You have these moment with each other and she is a attractive woman... but this is your chance to show the government that you can be a agent. Don't ruin that by falling in - " Sam said but got interrupted before he had the chance to finish.

" I have never , nor will ever fall in love with someone connected to my work. Now stop sneaking up on me ! "

" Fine.. just know I'm watching out for your best... you handled today's situation good but if she'd become a distraction the next time you might not -"

" She won't! Okay ! I don't like her ! I've known her for 5 days or so. " Zac almost yelled back at Sam.

Sam nodded and walked into one of the bathrooms. Zac laid on his bed frustrated. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm himself. After a few seconds his mind was at piece and questions started to appear in his head. Was Sam right? Had he become to close to her? And why did his words seem like lies? He didn't like her ? Right ? It's been 5 days ! though she was quit interesting and not to mention her good looks. Every time she opened her mouth she surprised him. Something about her made it impossible for him to stay away. Maybe Sam was a bit right. Maybe he should take a step back..

**- - - Next Day - - - -**

When I woke up this morning I was calmer than yesterday. I had to think that even if they had been after me Zac had helped me and kept me safe. Just like he promised. I have agents around me and they will protect me, I just know it. Although I didn't see any of them this morning.. but I wasn't complaining , it was nice to feel a bit alone for once. I sat at the kitchen table eating lunch with the kids when Zac walked in.

"Hi.. yes... No.. ... I... no sir... I don't care …. Sorry... then you'll have to fire me... I

know sir... Yes... Thank you..." I said, on the phone.

"what's going on ?" Zac asked Charles as he walked towards the kitchen counter and sat on one of the chairs.

"She's calling her boss to explain why she's not at work" he explained and handed Zac a glass of juice.

"why isn't she at work?"

" Something about Jack and then what happened yesterday. She wanted a day off. " he said and Zac could see that he looked over at me concerned. I hung up the phone upset and turned to them.

" so... I don't know if I got a day off or if I got fired..." I said with a sigh, totally giving up on my work.

"Vanessa ! " Charles said shocked.

"what ? I felt like a day home" I said and shrugged my shoulders. I heard spoons fall to the floor and Someone choking on their juice when I said that.

"NOO, not a day at home! " Nick yelled

"That's never fun !" Bella agreed with her brother and I knew exactly why they didn't want me home, those lazy bastards.

"what ? I don't get it " Zac said.

" when ever she's at home all day she sends Maria and Charles home and we have to clean and cook and do all that stuff." Nick explained.

" like regular people do ?" Zac said with a smirk.

" SEE ! Exactly! I bet Zac had to do all that stuff when he was in your age ! " I said, enthusiastic.

"thanks a lot , Zac.. I thought you were cool" Nick said disappointed but Zac only laughed.

"Hey ! Even cool guys like Zac has to clean ones in a while ! " I said-

"but.."

" No buts ! Now get your butts up stairs and get ready because we are going to clean our asses of ! " I said, pointing towards the door.

"if mum were here she would tell you that you use street languages. " Bella said with a sad smile. " I miss her" she said and that broke my heart.

These little kids lost their mother at a young age just like me but I at least had my father til I was 16. They practically never see their father. That's the reason I can't leave them.. I feel sorry for them.

"don't push them to hard." Charles said once the kids had exit the kitchen.

" They are spoil ! They don't even make their own breakfast. So now they are going to clean their own rooms, that's it ! " I said and crossed my arms over my chest only making Charles laugh instead of taking me seriously.

" I will spend the entire day with the kids so you don't have to be here the entire day ." I said to Zac and he carefully put down his juice on the counter and looked at me.

"well... I have to be around you " he said and it sounded like he was asking me if I had to.

" I am safe in my house ! Since there are 5 guards at the gate and some in the house , Take the day of

! You too Charles." I said and smiled to them both. They looked at each other with a uncertain face.

" are you sure? What are you going to eat ?" he asked like I was 5.

" Hey ! I can cook ! "

" I know that... but can you cook good food?" He said and laughed. Zac joined him and they did a highfive. Very mature .

"hey, I can cook perfectly fine food ! Maybe not the best... but" I said and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"well my wife was asking if I could come home soon" he said, considering my offer.

"You should ! And you shouldn't spend your nights here ! You're wife is lonely all night and that is NOT a good sign" I said and winked.

"Vanessa ! That is private!" he said and blushed.

"I have a problem with those private rules, so go home, surprise your wife with a romantic

dinner and get a little lucky and be back in the morning "

"VANESSA ! " he said and now I swear he was as red as a tomato.

"She really does have a problem with those unwritten private rules" Zac said, and I knew exactly what rules he was thinking about.

"yeah yeah , take the day off Zac, do something fun"

" some guys wanted to go training.." he said and was also considering my offer.

" well, if that's your version of fun then do it ! " I said, and my version of fun was definitely not to work out!

" sure? And you won't leave the house?" he said with a skeptic face. I leaned closer to him and looked in straight into is (beautiful blue) eyes.

"I won't . not after what happened yesterday..."

"I understand... well, I'll be going now then" he said and stood up from his chair.

" me too. Thanks Nessa. " He said and kissed me on my cheek and grabbed his coat. They both walked out of the kitchen together and Zac walked down to the basement. I walked up the stairs to my cousins and smirked.

"Guys.. come here a second !" I yelled and Bella and Nick came out of their room and stared at what I was holding in my hand.

"is that a vacuum cleaner ?" he said, as if he was talking about something from outer space. Was this kid serious, I thought, but when I saw his face expression I realized he was dead serious... Oh jeez...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - flirting isn't crossing the line, right? **

_**previously: **is that a vacuum cleaner ?" he said, as if he was talking about something from outer space. Was this kid serious, I though, but when I saw his face expression I realized he was dead serious... Oh man..._

_..._

"yes ! And you guys are going to use it on your rooms. You plug it in like this and then run it on the floor. Okay ? " I said but didn't receive any enthusiastic responds.

" isn't that hard? " Bella asked .

"no, not at all sweetie. It's easy."

" and boring !" Nick said and he had clearly no plans at helping at all.

"and it will be done by the end of the day so I suggest you start now !" I said and I gave Nick a firm look.

"how about Liam ! He doesn't have too !"

" He is 2 ! but when you find something he can do I'll make sure to tell him that" I said and put the vacuum cleaner in Nicks hands.

"come on Bella.. we might as well get it over with.." Nick said with a sigh.

" Can we swim in the pool when we finish ? " Bella asked hopefully with her big beautiful eyes. I took a few seconds to think it through.

"Fine.. first you clean, then we eat and after that we can take

a swim before bed.. "

" come on Bella, let's finish quick! " Nick said and his attitude against the cleaning had changed right away. I laughed at them and walked into Liams room to find him asleep.

Liam was only 2 years old and his real mother died giving birth to him. I really liked Julie, she was the only one that had tried to be a mother for me. My real mum died in cancer when I was 6. I have very week memories of my mother but one thing that is stuck in my head is her soft caring kiss on the forehead that she gave me every night. Fortunately I had a dad who was also very caring and made time for me. He was definitely not like Paul, a workaholic. My father worked a lot too but he worked from his office in the house and some times he took trips away but he never left me with some staff that he hired. He took good care of me, I became a "Daddy's girl" adoring my father more than anything.

When I was 15 something happened. He got sick VERY fast! He lost hair , but not

much like my mother had. One time he just got home and said he didn't feel good. I left him alone in his room and he didn't come out for a day but I wasn't surprised. I was 15 and could take care of myself and sometimes he really wanted to work alone so I didn't think it was something. one day later I entered the room and he laid there on the couch , sweating and slightly shaking. I took him to the hospital who didn't know what had happened and suddenly he was transferred.. I can't remember the location but after a week he was dead. R.I.P.

The doctors told me it was cancer and I believed them. I was suppose to live with my uncle but he didn't want me and Paul and my father were only half brothers so Paul was not a option. I was left to childcare where I lived with some foster families that I never liked and then 2 years later Julie took me in her house. Julie was a doctor when she was alive and she explained to me that she never knew my father but it's almost impossible to discover cancer and die of cancer the same week ! so I tried to look at my fathers files but the doctors said they couldn't find any. My fathers death is actually a mystery but I tell everyone he died of cancer.. It's easier for me to handle..

Every time I look in Liams eyes my heart breaks into pieces. He will never know his mother and his father will not really get to know him since Paul is all about his work … I am all he has . As I stood there over his cabinet Liam opened his eyes and looked at me with his big baby eyes.

"mama..." he said and reached his arms towards me. I lift him up and looked at him.

" no. Nessa... Julie is your mama.. Julie "

I wish my parents could see me now. I'm working, and practically raising 3 kids. I like to think that they would be proud of me but I wish they could see me and actually tell me in person. I feel like Liams mother and I'm at least the closest thing he has to a mother but I don't know anything about raising kids. Julie raised Bella and Nick from the beginning, I just made sure her work wasn't forgotten. But no one ever learned Liam since she died at his birth so now I feel like it's my responsibility. I'm afraid to fail...You could almost say I'm a scared newly mother.. it would be nice to have my mothers advice and my fathers calming voice and jokes.

" Mama.." he said and reached his tiny hand up to my face. I kissed the palm of his hand and held him closer to my body.

"Yes cutie.. I am your mama... Julie is your mother.. I am

your mama... "

**Later that day , at 19.00 , lunch time..**

"Nessa ! I am hungry " Bella said in her chair by the dinner table.

"when will we eat ? I'm starving!" He said and put the plates on the table. Liam noticed his siblings behavior and decided he couldn't be worse.

"food... " he said and giggled. I turned to them and faked a stressed smile. I felt something burn on my hand and saw I had gotten hot butter on my hands.

" DAMN IT !" I said and placed my hand under running water.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD !" Bella yelled out and pointed at me with a angry face. I tried to ignore her and tried to control my temper.

"That is 1 dollar in the bucket ! " Nick said and smirked. I hope he understands that he doesn't get the money in the bucket when it's full.

"busy ?" Zac said. I turned around to see that he had entered and leaned against the kitchen wall with a smirk on his face.

"what are you doing here ? " I asked surprised.

" well, it's kinda exhausting to go to the gym so I thought that 4 hours there was enough "

"understandable" I said and regretted my stupid question before. That's when she noticed that he was newly showered. His hair was a bit messy after rubbing a towel in it, and his cologne was fresh. Why is he so damn attractive ?

"it will be done in a minute... can't you go away and play or watch tv for now?" I said and sighed hopelessly. The 2 kids sighed disappointed and left the kitchen . I leaned against the counter and dialed a nr on my phone.

"what are you doing ?" He asked while walking towards me and ran one of his hands through his sexy newly showered hair.

"Calling the pizzeria, Vanessa Hudgens officially admits that she can't cook ! I'm giving up! " I said with a laugh while trying my hardest to not imagine what he looked like in the shower.

"oh come on! It's not that hard" He said and stood surprisingly close to me.

"talk for yourself ! Look at this kitchen, it looks like a tornado was in here and ruined

everything. Even Liam could do a better job! " I said and threw my hands out in a dramatic gesture towards all the dishes. He rolled his eyes and took my phone with a smirk. Before I could say anything he had hung up.

"Hey !" I said upset but he only smirked at me.

"you are not giving up! "

" Yes I am ! I am tired and I don't want to stand here anymore !" I said and I really meant it. Then he did something surprising. With one arm he swept all the dishes and mistakes in the sink and started to prepare for a new meal.

"what are you doing ?" I said surprised.

" Helping you cook." he said simply.

" and you don't have a rule against that ?"

" well, you did actually give me a day off even if that's not your decision.. and besides.. I'm suppose to keep you alive and I think that you will die of food poisoning if I don't save the situation " he said and grinned teasingly at me.

" normally I would defend myself but not even I can lie that bad. " I said and laughed.

"okay, so let's see .. if you cut the vegetables, I'll do the rest." he said and handed me a knife.

"that doesn't sound so fair" I said when I started to cut vegetables.

" trust me. It's the safest. " he said and winked at me.

"fine. In small pieces or .. ? "

" yes, small pieces.."

"so what gym did you go to ?" I said in a attempt to small talk and avoid the awkward silence.

"The rest of the guys went near by but me and Sam went to... that other big place.. with that big Yellow sign" he said and chuckled.

"oh , yeah I know that place. Isn't it very crowded?" I said and looked up at him.

"I don't mind a audience .." he said and winked at me.

" Oh really ! Some ones a little too full of himself?" I said laughing at him. He dropped his knife and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"What, miss Hudgens ? Is there anything I should be ashamed of ? " he said teasingly but I didn't know if he was joking or was expecting a answer.

What was I suppose to do ? Look away , hell no! That's rude, right ? I took my chance and checked him out for real, which made the whole situation even worse! Because he was so .. no words .. He was fully dressed and looked incredibly hot. Try to picture what he would look without – NO ! Don't go there ! But compared to Jack... wow..

"there should definitely be a rule against that..." I said and quietly and looked back at my vegetables. He laughed and pushed me playfully on the side .

"you break rules so I thought I could try it.. " he said and smirked at me. I smiled back.

"and how is it treating you ?"

" well , so far it's good but I don't think I should push it..." he said and laughed

Message received. Even if he tried to hide it with a laugh I got the signal. Maybe I'm just imagining that he's interested in me , but if he is he just told me that he could be my friend but this is his work place now and he keeps it professional. Well consider the message received and understood.

At least for now ..

"DAMN!" I screamed out for the second time in one hour. This time I had accidentally cut my finger.

" THAT'S ONE MORE DOLLAR!" Bella yelled from the living room. I tried to laugh but I couldn't since the sight of blood makes me wanna throw up. Zac took my hand and held it under cold running water but I tried to pull my hand back.

"water doesn't make it better …" I said.

"Hold it still." he answered me with a firm strict voice that made it sound like he was ordering me.

What just happened? Five seconds ago he was completely relaxed and joked with me. What changed?I held it still under the streaming water until he took my hand and put bandage on it. That's when I knew the answer... the reason he all of a sudden showed no emotion was because we had body contact. That's where the limit goes. Body contact is to much to control the situation. We both know that our lips have been to close too many times..

"thank you" I said and sat down on a chair , holding my hand carefully.

" you should really take a cooking lesson or somethin'" he said and this time he smiled again.

"well, I'm not sure that would help. I went to school and let's just say there is a reason I'm only a waitress." I said and lifted Liam up to my lap.

" bad grades?"

"Oh yeah ! But I didn't really care. All my school hours went by fast because I didn't pay much

attention. I was to busy thinking about what to do when I came home or what to do with my father."

"when did... when did your parents pass away ?" He said and I couldn't tell what his face expression was since he was standing with his back towards me.

" I am going to take that as 2 personally questions since it's 2 people! So that means I

get a question later." I said and tried to joke. If I joked about it the question didn't have to be so serious.

Zac hasn't been a agent long but long enough to read others emotions. He have always been good at reading people. The way she reacted is normal but it also meant that her parents was a very personal and emotional subject.. and he adored the way she tried to make it to a joke to light it up.

".. My mother died from cancer when I was 6 and then I lived with my father until he died when

I was 15 … of cancer too.." I said .

"you don't sound so sure o your fathers death..." He said and turned around to face me.

"I know you're a agent but don't profile me.." I said and played with Liam instead of facing him.

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean it like that … I just... I thought I might have a follow up question" he said and felt bad for asking in the first place.

I didn't answer. I just lifted Liam a and turned him so he faced me. Liam giggled and reached for my face. I leaned closer and let him touch my face with his tiny hands. I saw how Zac started feeling guilty so I decided to tell him more so he'd knew that he actually was right with his profiling.

" I don't know how he died. One day we watched TV together, laughing and teasing and one week later he was dead..." I said, quietly.

Zac new better than to answer .He didn't want to offend her by being to curious. He wanted to know more ofc but he didn't want to ask. and if he was right she would tell him herself. And like he had hoped she continued.

"I got him to the hospital and they sent him to another location that I don't remember..

and then he died and they blamed cancer.. It was 2 years later when I lived here that I understood that it's highly impossible to die in a week.. "

"and you don't remember the location ? Have you asked the hospital ?" he asked , trying hard not to act nosy.

"ofc I have!.. they say that they don't have a record of him every being there.." I said and starting to get upset like every time I have to talk about my father.

Zac immediately had a bad feeling about this.. something was definitely wrong with Vanessa's story. He didn't think she lied to him. but she had definitely not the whole story . And that location she was talking about.. He had a slight idea what location she was talking about but that was impossible..right? That would mean that her father was... that he was.. No he couldn't be..


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:** _He had a slight idea about what location she was talking about but that was impossible..right? That would mean that her father was... that he was.. No he couldn't be.. _

"you know what my father always did to make me laugh ? " I said to Liam. Liam looked at me with his big eyes , not understanding. I started tickling him like crazy and he laughed at me while moving in all directions possible.

"poor guy, all defenseless" Zac said and laughed, keeping a eye on the food that was standing on the stove.

" now I have a question.." I said and smirked at him. "what does your family look like?"

"well,my father has grey hair and -"

"No shit Sherlock. I meant , how many are there in the Efron family? " I said and laughed at his teasing.

"well, It's me, my brother, my sister and my father. " he said simply.

"and your mum ?" I asked, not too afraid to act nosy.

" She left us when my brother was 2.. I was 5 and my sister was 9. " he said and I was surprised that he didn't sound to upset about it.

"oh.. I'm so sorry"

"Thank you. but we had it well.. my sister took all responsibility , sort of like you do for

your cousins, except she was only 9 and I made her life difficult" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"difficult how?"

"well.. when mum left ,my father found his love in the bottom of the bottle... and my sister worked so hard at home and school to become a good woman one day, Today she is a very good doctor. My little brother works in a pizzeria, almost not making any money at all but I am still the black sheep..." he said and now I saw a tiny bit of regret and sadness.

" why ?" I asked and to my surprise he laughed at his memories.

" because when we were young I was the only one that didn't pay attention in school...and

after school my sister studied to become a doctor and my little brother stayed near our village to take care of dad. Me?, I decided I wanted to leave completely and become a agent... all my childhood I did bad things, didn't listen to anyone and then as soon as I could I left them to join the FBI."

"I'm sure they are proud of you..." I tried.

"oh I know they are.. I still have contact with them and I visit them as often as I can... but that isn't very often and I know they are disappointed by that , deep down." he said and slightly smiled at me.

"your family is very impressive .all the children grew up to save lives. " I said, smiling big.

"Huh?" he said confused.'

" your brother spend his time saving your fathers life by being there. Your sister saves lives on a daily bases and you.. You protect lives and in the future you'll be a kick ass agent that stops guys from killing. I would really call that a hero family"

This woman is amazing! So many fights and struggling that Zac has had with his family and then he speaks with this woman for 2 minutes and all he wants to do is call his family and see how they are. He smiled at her amazed by her personality before taking the food of the stove and told her that the food was ready.

"Bella ! Nick ! FOOD!" I yelled and the last word was well greeted by the kids. 2 kids came instantly running and seated on their seats .

"take your plates and go and take food. Charles is not putting them on your plate tonight" I said.

the kids took their food and so did I . They finished very fast, eating like pigs and when they were done they were about to run to the TV.

"Hey ! Guys, where are you going?"

"TV...?" Nick said to me , surprised I asked.

"no you're not.. the plates are not going into the dishwasher by themselves!" I said and pointed at their plates. And to my relief they took their plates without arguing.

"and what about thanking the chef who made it possible, because trust me, without him you wouldn't have had food until 10 a clock!" I said and nodded towards Zac . Nick smiled at him and thanked him and Bella hugged him.

" No problem" he said and hugged her back and I was surprised that he did. He was becoming personally attached , not that I'm against it but I don't think Sam agrees with me.

The kids walked out of the kitchen and I was so thankful that the dinner had made them forget about the pool. I had promised them to be in the pool but that was the last thing I wanted to do.

" You're doing a damn good job raising 3 kids that's not even yours." Zac said and I was surprised that he did.

" I don't see it like a job.. though getting payed wouldn't be so wrong .."

" maybe you should suggest it to Paul ?" he said and laughed while resting his elbows on the table, leaning towards me.

" HAHAHA, and now I finally understand why I will need a body guard!" I said, laughing.

"oh no, if you fight with Paul you are all alone. That dude is scary even if I'm armed! " he said.

"Oh thank you! , so you're my body guard as long as I'm not in danger, am I right ?" I said and leaned closer to him, but ofc not to close.

"Dudes with guns I can handle.. But Paul... That is just intimidating!"

"You are such a coward ! I will make sure FBI finds out how you throw your "rose" to the sharks !"

"shark ? Not a chance, Sam could be a shark. Paul is more like a... dinosaur... " he said, with a lack of fantasy.

"now you know how I feel " I said and laughed hard.

In one hour we sat there, just laughing and joking. No body contact what so ever so Zac stayed relaxed and every time he opened his mouth I knew that what ever he said next would make me smile. Every joke he said was funny and everything else was brilliant. We talked for hours and not even once we talked about me or him. We just talked about other stuff and when I looked at the watch I was surprised how fast the time had gone by. Liam was asleep in my arms and don't ask me how because we weren't exactly quiet, but I guess she was really tired.

"I should get him to bed" I said , nodding towards the little boy in my lap.

"go to bed, I'll handle the dishes." he said and stood up, already picking up the plates.

"No, that's not fair. I'll help you." I insisted.

"it's fine. " he said with a friendly smile.

"Absolutely not . I'll stay up and do the dishes right after I put Liam to bed.. You should go and sleep, you have helped me enough" I said and he understood I was not the first person to give in.

" Okay, se ya tomorrow." he said and placed all plates on the pile of dishes. We both walked out of the kitchen and I continued walking up the stairs with a asleep Liam in my arms.

Zac couldn't help but follower her with his eyes. That woman was really something else. She never complained even if she should! She didn't sign on for this busy life, but she never complains.. She just deals with it. She was strong and he adored that about her.

**- NEXT DAY - IN THE MORNING -**

"Bella ? Nick ?" I yelled as I walked down the last stairs with a wide awake Liam on my hip.

"In here !" Charles yelled from the kitchen. How come every time I yell the children's name Charles always answer?

I walked into the kitchen with Liam to find 4 guys at the kitchen table, eating. Zac and Sam and 2 more, since Sam is the house guard and Zac is my bodyguard I guessed the other 2 were the kids bodyguards. They all turned to me when I walked in and then turned back to their food except for Zac who kept looking at me, without really noticing that he was. I smiled to myself and walked towards the kids and Charles that was eating by the counter

" Hello beautiful" Charles said.

"Someone's happy ? I guess it was the right decision to visit your wife last night? " I said and the 'guys in suits' looked up shocked at me except for Zac who was getting use to my forwardness. He just chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens ! " Charles said and entire him shifted to a red color.

"right, sorry. I forget that people aren't that open about their private life.. " I said and laughed innocent.

"Keep that in mind from now on" Charles said embarrassed.

"yeah yeah, so what did you think of the kitchen this morning ? Not completely bad, right ?" I said proud.

" Actually no, you even did all the dishes, which was a lot more than needed." he said and smiled but his smiled disappeared when I showed him my hand covered in bandage.

" Yeah, I screwed up a few times. But Zac helped me the last time. That's the reason the kids got food last night"

Charles looked at Zac to thank him but Zac kept looking down on the table, avoiding Charles eyes. At first I didn't know why but then I understood... The other guys at the table glared at him as if he had done something terrible. He looked like a ashamed puppy. I immediately regretted I ever opened my mouth and I did my best to save the situation with a weak stupid comment.

"well, I did it all until I cut my hand with my brilliant skills..then he just finished it for me. " I tried but Sam kept his blaming eyes on Zac and that dude did not blink for a second! I felt the sweat run down my forehead but Nick saved me.

"Can we swim today !`? PRETTY PLEASE !"

" Okay, fine. I have this day off so sure.. but later today I was thinking about going to the

mall... " I said with a smile to Nick. I looked over at Zac and asked: "Is that ok ?"

" that shouldn't be a problem" he said barely looking at me. I rolled my eyes discreet so only Charles could see. He couldn't help but laugh and wink at me.

"okay, so how is little Liam today ?" he asked , just to make a talk.

" He is fine, he was REALLY tired last night but he seems fine." I said and put him down in his own little chair by the counter.

"There you go , buddy. " Charles said and placed a plate with a little sandwich with ham. I giggled at the cute little boy's face as he grabbed his sandwich with both hands. I ran my hand through his thin hair and messed it up before looking seriously at Charles.

" How's your wife?"

"she's okay.. her treatment is almost finished.." Charles said and looked down to hide his deep sadness. Zac looked up from his plate, curiously.

"She will kick cancer's ass ! " I said and squeezed his hand but I could see he didn't believe it. "I mean it! My mother went through 3 of those treatments before she... died"

" Exactly!"

"that came out so wrong . My mothers cancer was severe.. Tina's was discovered so fast. She will make it, I know she will." I said. Charles leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you.. but she doesn't want you to worry. Think about yourself"

" ofc I worry.. tell her to come here if she can so I can say Hi! …"

"I will.. "

When I had finished I lift Liam up and walked out of the kitchen, I didn't even dare to look at Zac since everyone seemed pissed at him. As soon as I walked up the stairs I head Sam's voice, talking firm and upset. Instead of walking down , listening , I changed Liam into a bathing suit and so did I. I walked into the "pool room" to find Bella and Nick , changed and ready to jump in.

"can we jump in now ?" Nick asked excited like it was Christmas.

"please!" Bella said , taking her brothers hand, preparing to jump in.

" 1...2... JUMP!" I screamed at them and laughed once the 2 kids jumped in the water.

Bella was a great swimmer but she wasn't allowed in the water without me in the same room. I didn't want something to happen. I opened one of the windows to the room so it won't get to hot inside. I told them to be careful while I put Liam in a baby boat. He giggled when I pushed him out on the water and jumped in with him.

" be careful !" I repeated when they started to splash water on each other. Just because I said it the 2 kids turned to me and splashed me in my face instead."Oh no you didn't!" I said and splashed water with my legs while floating on my back.

**2 hours later.. **

"guys... can we go up now ? I'm starting to get cold .. are you cold?" I said hopeful while shivering. How come kids can be in water for a whole day and when your older water seems so much colder after only 10 minutes?

"NO! This is fun !" The both children yelled.

"please..." I said and put my hands together, begging them.

" fine, come on Bella. Let's shower and get dressed." Nick said and grabbed his little sisters hand.

"thank you Nick" I said and smiled thankfully at Nick. He might be messy but he's a good kid and he really takes care of his sister.

Just at that moment Zac walked in with a cellphone in his hands. When he saw me in bikini I could see how he tries hard to focus his eyes on my face .

"Your friend Ashley is on the phone" he said while clearing his throat, nervously.

"oh... okay, give me a sec." I said and smirked at myself. I pushed Liam in his boat to the side of the pool and walked up from the pool.

Zac couldn't look away. he just looked at her as she walked up from the water. She walked away from him and bend down to lift Liam up from the pool. Damn that was too much! he was , without a doubt, attracted to her ! And he could see that she knew he was checking her out. Her big smirk revealed it.

"Hey, I know this isn't your job but could you take Liam with you to Charles? I'd like to take a shower before I bath him..." I said, walking towards him with Liam on my hip.

"uh.. yea.. sure" Zac said and that was the only words he would have been able to say since her amazing body made him speechless.

"Here ya go.." I said and handing Liam over to Zac who just took him in his arms without taking his eyes of me.

I know that the thing I did next was mean and actually sort of immature. But I couldn't help myself. I turned my back to him and walked towards the shower room and just before I was out of sighed I reached to my back and with one hand easily undid my upper bathing suit, leaving in on the floor before walking out of his sight.

Zac just stood there , looking at where she had left with bare breasts and something inside of him wished she had turned to him. Once she was completely out of sight he felt anger! What was she doing? This was his big chance to prove that he is a good agent. This was his ONLY chance and she just plays with it! She saw what a big deal it was that he helped her with food the other night, what the hell does she think they would say if they knew that he had been standing 10 meters away when she was half naked ! Why can't she respect boundaries ?

Once he had greeted the anger he let it leave his body and embraced something completely different: The urge to follow her..

He wanted to follow that woman so bad, and he guessed she wanted him too , because why else would she do that ? He would NEVER follow her!. That would be unprofessional even if he wanted to soo bad! His entire mind and body wanted to and that freaked him out. This was his big chance to show what he is made of and all he can think of is blowing it all of for a woman.. 1 month ago he would have never ever thought something close to what he's thinking right now. But standing there looking at the door of the shower room, he was not so sure anymore.. He forced himself to look away from where she had left and looked down at Liam.

"I'm glad you are here to keep me from following her.." He said. Liam reached his hand towards the door Vanessa had walked in. Zac chuckled at Liam.

" Thank you so much for the support there, buddy... " He said and walked down the stairs with Liam in his arms.

**Hope you enjoyed it 3 sorry for the wait, won't happen again.  
>Don't forget to review and favorite and subscribe and all that. <strong>

**Take care - Natalie **


	10. Chapter 10

" _Thank you so much for the support there, buddy... " He said and walked down the stairs with Liam in his arms. _

" So you are a baby sitter now?" Sam said and came out from nowhere and unhappy as always. Zac turned around to face in.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS !" He yelled right in Sam's face.

"excuse me?" Sam answered with a arrogant yet angry look.

"I am doing my best ! Okay ? If you could just stop following every move I make, I will make sure I get the job done properly but I can't do my job with you sneaking over my shoulder !" Zac said.

"I'm looking out for you , man !" 

"DON'T! I can handle a distraction!" Zac yelled.

"so that is all that she is ?" Sam said as if there was more to it.

"YES ! she is only a tiny distraction! I don't care for her more than I care for a job! She is my job right now, please let me work alone ! " Zac said and with that he made a dramatic exit towards the basement. Sam stood there shocked from Zac's outburst .

Before Sam followed Zac to the basement he turned to the stairs and smiled.

" can I help you with anything miss?" He said.

"No sir... " I said simply.

Sadness... That's what I felt. I was actually sad about those words.. but he was right... I was only his job and I had tried to seduce him .. with no right at all.. then another emotion attacked me: Ashamed... I felt ashamed for trying to seduce a man that didn't think of me like that at all.. I'm his job assignment and I took advantage of that … Right now I just want to fall through the ground. I walked towards the back door and grabbed my purse.

" Miss, where are you going ?"

"my name is Vanessa, not miss... and I am going to the mall " I said as I turned to the door. Sam pulled up his tiny police radio and said:

"Zachary, Your rose is leaving the house."

" and you just had to gossip, didn't you!" I said irritated. I just wanted to leave! Out of nowhere Sam walked up to me and started lecturing me .

"Miss, this isn't some drama tv show you see on TV. I didn't gossip , I told information that's needed to keep you alive. You live here raising 3 kids not to be spoil. Maybe you should look in the mirror and be a little thankful , how does that sound? " He yelled right in my face and I just stood there speechless. Zac had walked up the stairs and heard the last words.

"That's enough, Sam! You tell me to stay within the rules, what about you?... That was uncalled for." he said and received a angry glare from Sam.

Wow , that was awkward.. but not as awkward as in the car to the mall o meet ashley. That was even worse! He didn't say anything and I was too ashamed to even open my mouth!

That was 20 minutes of silence until he parked the car.

" I'll be 8 meters away at all time." he said while taking the ignition key out of the car.

"okay... and I am sorry for earlier.." I said, leading up to the conversation I rather skip..

"huh ?" he said confused. Why did he have to make me spell it out for him ?

" I am sorry for getting you into trouble. I shouldn't have told them you helped me cook and I shouldn't have done what I did up in the pool room.."

Zac didn't know what to say.. she was right, she shouldn't have done those things... but he couldn't say that because he wanted her to do that.. he wanted to help her that night and he didn't honestly mind what she did... he liked that too...

"It's okay... no biggy" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You fight with your colleagues because of me and I am sorry about that. I don't want to be a distraction even if you say you can handle it" I said and looked up at him to see how he would react.

Zac looked up.. Oh no... she had heard.. he didn't mean for her to hear, he just wanted Sam to back off.. He enjoyed vanessa's company he just wanted Sam to leave him alone...

"I didn't mean it like that... I mean... I said it to Sam because -"

" It's fine ! I understand. Like you said, this is your work chance. I'll make sure not to be in your way." I said , grabbed my purse and stepped out of the car. I heard him sigh as he followed me.

"For god sake, I didn't mean it like that. You are not in the way. I wanted to help you cook, you said no and I didn't listen. I want that. I don't want to go and act like a robot just because I'm a body guard..."

"maybe you should listen to your boss and keep distance.. like you said, it's your chance now.. your only chance" I said and avoided to look at him.

" you are upset..."

"I am not upset"I said and even I knew that was a lie.

"I can see when someone is upset"

"clearly not, because I am NOT upset !" I said, clearly upset.

" See ! You are clearly upset"

" YES ! I AM UPSET NOW! BUT I WASN'T BEFORE YOU STARTED TO ANNOY ME !" I said, feeling like I lost control there for a tiny tiny moment...

"you are clearly upset about what I said..."

" I AM FUCKING UPSET BECAUSE YOU ….."

" yes?" he said curious

"never mind..."

" tell me"

" no. "

"Tell me !"

"no ! " I yelled.

"why not ?"

"You are working. I'm your work assignment. What I was going to say has nothing to do with work at all so I don't see a reason to mention it again. " I said and I was proud about how I ended that conversation!

We were in a parking house and the mall was on the first floor and Zac had parked on the second floor so I walked into the elevator. A part of me hoped that Zac would be to late but ofc he wasn't. he reached out a arm , stopped the elevator and walked in.

" Okay fine. Now all of a sudden you want to make my job easy and of course I want that too, but if you are upset with me you will try to avoid me and THAT makes my job IMPOSSIBLE !"

" stop annoy me and I won't feel the need to avoid you" I said like a child.

" oh really ? So if I don't talk to you, you will be happy ?" he said, now standing in front of me so I had to face him.

Since that's not true I couldn't answer.

" that's what I thought..." he said with a big smirk on his face.

"what do you want then? How do you want it? " I said, this time looking in his eyes.

" I don't know... but I don't want you to be upset with me..." he said, and I could hear that he meant it, which only made the situation harder.

The doors of the elevators opened and people walked into the elevator. I stepped out of the elevator to turn around and face him.

"I am not upset with you. I am upset with …. I don't know .. but it's not you"

"you are upset with the situation..." he said with a slight smile.

"stop profiling me ! " I said. It was meaning to come out strong but it came out with a giggle.

"it's my job." he said simply.

"you are doing a good job. Don't care what Sam says about being personal. It works for you. I trust you, I don't trust Sam.." I said.

" you should.. he's a good agent."

" maybe... but I prefer people being true and personal to me.. you are and that's why I feel safe

around you. Sam just freaks me out"

" you live in Paul's house and Sam freaks you out?" he said and laughed.

"I know but that's the way it is."

" I can be okay with that"

" you don't have a choice" I said teasingly and winked at him.

" go ahead now, I'll stay 8 meters away" he said and we started walking

It felt so odd to just leave like that and have someone following but he was damn good at it, if no one knew they wouldn't think I knew him.. from time to time I looked over my shoulder to see if he was there and he was. He simply winked at me and I had to turn away so he wouldn't see my silly smile and red cheeks.

"what are you giggling about ?" Ashley said , who was standing right in front of me.

"Nothing" I said secretly while trying to look away.

"Tell me ! Who did you meet ?" She said excited. There was no way to fool Ashley.

" no one ! " I giggled and pushed her lightly.

"oh come on! I know you Nessa, spit it out ! "

"No! Now let's go, I need shoes !"I said with a smirk

" You're so mean, you distract me with shoes, that's so low" she said but to my relief she immediately dropped the subject.

I discreetly turned my head around to find Zac with a teasingly smirk on his face. How the hell can he hear what we are talking about ?

I quickly dragged Ashley into the shoe store so Zac wouldn't see me blush. He walked back and forth outside. After many stores we decided to rest at Starbucks. Zac followed and I could see he liked the idea of sitting down.

Ashley sipped at her coffee before leaning forward me with a silly but serious smile.

"Are you going to tell me who this guy is now? "

" what do you mean ?" I said and acted clueless.

"You smile and I can see that you are thinking of someone, don't forget I know you too well" she said, almost a bit disappointed I refused to open up.

I looked over Ashley's shoulder discreet to see if Zac was so near that he could hear me but he kept his eyes on his paper. It looked like he couldn't hear. I took a deep breathe and leaned closer to Ashley.

"fine.. yes, there is this guy I met... but it is very complicated and I am NOT in love with anyone !"

" whatever you say .. how did you meet " She said, now VERY happy.

"at the airplane.. I sat next to him and leaned on him when I fell asleep and it was so weird because I

have never wanted to kiss a stranger that badly but I just couldn't help my emotions and-"

"YOU KISSED HIM `?"

" SCHH! " now he was definitely listening .. great ! ..

"you kissed him ?" Ashley repeated but this now a lot lower.

"NO! But damn I wanted to... ofc I didn't! Does that sound like me?

" I guess not.. and was that all ?" she said a bit disappointed again .

" No... I have met him after that'" I said , desperately trying to come up with a story similar to the truth but without mentioning FBI.

"Where? How? When ?"

" uhm... at the restaurant.. he sort of stalked me there." That's not a complete lie. He is kinda stalking me wherever I go.

That's when I heard a small sudden laughter from the other side of Starbucks. I knew that the laughter belonged to Zac. It was impossible to say something that he wouldn't find out so I might as well just stop trying.

"aww ! I hope it works out to the best. But you are working tomorrow right? Do you know if he will come?" she said. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I'm there so he kinda has to be there. but I didn't say that, instead I said:

"I think soo.."

"OH ! He won't be able to keep his eyes of you with your voice" She said extremely excited now.

" I don't know if I will sing tomorrow... at least not with Jack.. I can't stand there with him... " I said and my smile was now long gone.

"then don't! I know Simon would LOVE to sing with you. He is really crushing on you!" Ashley said.

" he is not!"

"he is ! He's the shy guy in love with the popular girl! So typical !"

" you are totally overreacting! I would have known if he was interested in me !"

"are you sure? You were pretty isolated when you were with Jack.."

"well, now I dumped his ass so... "

" and now you have your eyes on - "

"forbidden candy! He is definitely not a option" I said quickly before Ashley would call Zac something like ''Mr sexy'' or something like that.

" why not ?" she asked. Why did she have to ask all the right questions? How was I going to leave FBI out of this now..

" he doesn't live here.." I heard myself say. Hmm. That was good, I didn't really lie.

"so what ? What if you fall in love, and he is ready to move here? That would solve it"

" 1. No one would move for me. 2. he.. I don't know what he does for a living. He said it was

classified " I said, not believing how easily I lied to my best friend.

"what ? Is he some sort of halick ?" she asked , shocked.

Now Zac was offended. He is not someone who sells prostitutes ! He is a AGENT!

" I don't know..but what ever he works as .. It's complicated." I said with a fake laughter.

At another table Zac was pretending to read the paper.. He had heard every word and her conversation made him realize they were too close. Soon it would be to hard to stay away and once that happens it would complicate everything. It can't continue any longer, he knew that now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Soon it would be to hard to stay away and once that happens it would complicate everything. It can't continue any longer, he knew that now._

" well.. anyway , It's getting late.. I should get back home" I said, tired of having to lie.

" so should I.. but hey, even if you have a guy in mind, we should go out and flirt one day. Just out and party !" she answered

" you are still such a child "

"oh yes ! Please ! one night stands are waiting on us ! "

" you know I'm not that girl! Been there done that, never again!" I said.

" oh come on, you had bad luck. How would you know that the guy was your boss ?" she said innocent.

"I had to quit the job after that !" I said with a laughter.

" no, you didn't have to.. you just decided you didn't want a work affair!"

" work and private is 2 separate things ! " I said firmly and as soon as those words were out of my mouth I realize what I just said. I turned around and saw Zac looking me in my eyes, confirming he had heard what I said. I couldn't help but laugh about the ironic situation.

"okay find. No one-night-stands.. just flirt , okay ?"

" yes" I said and smiled at my best friend.

"okay, just text me when you want to go out." She said and gave me a hug.

"I will. " I said with a giggle and hugged her back.

With that I left and walked out of Starbucks and over into the crowd. Zac slowly walked closer and closer and when we reach the elevator he was ,somehow, next to me. It really was weird how he could just turn up by my side without looking like a stalker!

"did you have much to talk about ?" He said while pushing the elevator button. The doors opened immediately and we both stepped into the elevator, standing in it alone.

"How much did you hear?" I said and stood right up in his face so I would see if he lied.

"what ?" he said, acting clueless.

"You heard me when I said "work and private are separate things" so how much did you really hear? " I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

Damn it! He never thought of that... if he heard that then it was no surprise that he had heard the rest.

"I wasn't trying to listen..." he said a bit ashamed. He hated to intrude on people!

"I'm not upset with you, I'm just asking how much you heard.." I said and took a step back.

"Enough to know that Sam is a little right..."

" so you did hear that part.."

" yes.." He said with a slight nod.

"not awkward at all" I said while facing the other way. I really wanted to just smash my head against the hard wall but I stopped myself when I felt one hand on my arm who turned me around again.

"You have no reason to say that.. because everything you said could just as easily come from my mouth.. " he said and couldn't hold back a tiny smile.

"now you lost me..." I said confused, not understanding what he was admitting to.

" I am saying that you were not the only one on that plane that wanted to kiss a stranger." he said with a chukle.

I couldn't answer him. I was just speechless. So it wasn't only me ? He had also wanted to kiss me. The thing between us is just as strong to him as it is to me. We didn't even notice it until now but we were standing very close , almost as close as in the airplane.

"but like you said.. it's not a good idea" he said but couldn't make his body back away.

" I agree.." I said but did the complete opposite and leaned in. and to my surprise so did he.

" I am serious.."

" so am I.."

we both were kept leaning in and we have never been so close as now...I could hear his heartbeat and his heavy breathing. I could smell his perfume. I could almost touch his lips with mine. I could...

And then the elevator stopped and we had reached our floor.. We looked at the elevators doors and then at each others.. a quiet moment followed and then Zac walked out the elevator like nothing had happened. I was to shocked to even question anything so I just followed. What had just happened?

We walked towards the car and got in. Zac grabbed the his handradio.

" I'm bringing the rose back to the castle. I repeat, the rose is returning to castle." he said strict and then just looked at the road.

Awkwardness filled the car and I refused to have it that way. Emotions like ours were natural therefor there shouldn't me awkwardness. I made a attempt to get a conversation going.

"I want to know why you call me a rose? And -" I said but got interrupted.

"we can't do what we just did."

" we didn't do anything" I said and knew that he was talking about the almost kiss.

"and what if the elevator hadn't opened?" he said , rolling his eyes.

"You were the one who leaned in first ! How can you blame it on me?" I said , feeling a bit upset.

" I'm not blaming you... but we can't be in those situations anymore. " he said with all his focus at the road.

"How do you know I even wanted to kiss you ?" I said, immature. He burst out a laugh and turned to me.

" are you serious ? ''I have never felt that urge to kiss a stranger so much.'' who said that ?"

" Thank you so much for the privacy!" I said , failing to sound angry.

" You just said that you weren't upset with that !" he defend himself.

" I am now ! " I said while blushing.

" You are unbelievable!" he said and laughed at me.

"and you annoy me ! " I said trying to sound determined but Zac just laughed at me. Apparently he found the situation incredibly ironic..

**Later**

The grass around the house was greener than ever and the sun lightened up the house and made it look like a castle compared to their neighbors. The neighbors must hate us...

Zac drove through the gate and parked at the back: I was just about to step out of the car when he grabbed my arm.

"before you go, do you agree with me ?" he said.

" You over heard my entire conversation with Ashley. You know I have wanted to kiss you ever since I first met you. And you just admit that so have you.. and now you're asking me if I'm okay with ignoring everything just because someone wrote it down in a rule book ?"

When I talked he removed his hand from my arm and just stared at me. He just looked at me..

" No I am not okay with that... But I will respect that rule book of yours if it means so much to you. You said that this had become to personal.. do you really think anything will change? I trust you for one reason and that is because you stayed true to me.. If you stop with that then I don't know if I will trust you with my life." I said

" I promise you that I will never lie or act like a robot around you, I'm just saying that I will not allow myself near you in any way. And it would help if you kept your bikini on in front of me..." he said while giving me a serious look . A useless warning since I found that situation extremely funny.

" yea, hilarious !" he said sarcastic and I just kept laughing.

I shut the car door behind me and stepped out of the car and into the house but before I walked up the stairs I turned to him with a flirtatious look.

" I can't control myself very well, but if you didn't look than we wouldn't have a problem." I said and couldn't keep away a childish grin. I took a few steps up the stairs and felt his eyes on me.

"stop looking at my ass, that's a start! " I said with a even bigger smirk and winked at him.

Zac looked nervously around before giving me a firm and slightly angry look. I gave him my cutest smile and a small giggle escaped my lips and that was all it took to turn that frown into a smile. I walked up to stairs and in the corner of my eye I saw how Zac shook his head in disbelief but with a smile. That sexy smile made me feel like a girly teenager again. I continued walking up and opened my door to my bedroom only to freeze and scream in shock.

In my room stood 3 strange men. One was already half way out my window and the other 2 turned to me surprised. I looked them straight in their eyes and they seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see them. I slammed the door and stumbled backwards.

Zac had run up the stairs with his gun prepared and put his arm around my waist protectively.

"What happened?" he asked , and I have never seen him with such a serious and kind of dead look.

" 3 men... in my room..." That was all I could make out before the cry in my throat made it impossible to talk.

" Sam, what's your position?" Zac asked into his headset.

" Second floor." I heard Sam answer. Zac nodded to himself and told Sam to stay there and meet me.

"go downstairs." he said , trying to sound calm.

I did as I was told and the last thing I saw of Zac before he was out of my sight was that he pulled up his gun and kicked my door open. When I came down Sam took my hand to keep me steady and then stood in front of me while pointing his gun towards the stairs. He was fully concentrated on the stairs and sounds from upstairs but he managed to ask me if I was okay. I just nodded and figured he'd see it from the corner of his eye or something.

"where is the kids?" I said , remembering they were in the house.

" they are okay, in the kitchen with their bodyguards." he said.

Just when my heart started beating in normal paste the house was full of the sound of a gun being fired.

"ZAC! " I yelled and everything just turned black. I just ran up the stairs without hesitating.

" DON'T GO UP! " I heard Sam yell but I didn't care.

I didn't listen. You would think that a FBI agent would be able to catch up with me but apparently I was faster than I thought. At least in stairs. I ran quickly towards my room and didn't hesitate for a second. When I ran into my room I could barely breathe. It took a few seconds before my eyes could adjust to the room but when that happened I found Zac by the window aiming his gun outside,

" Dammit! Gate, 3 men coming from the inside. South wall ! I repeat, 3 men towards south wall" he yelled into the headset.

I couldn't move. I looked around in my room and nothing was the same. It was completely torn apart. They had changed everything. All the drawers where cleaned out and everything in it was on the floor. Even the bed was moved and looked like if they had lift it and tried to tear it apart. The mirror was broken and paintings were thrown on the ground. It was a complete mess and then I saw that my computer was missing from my desk. My computer? Why would they take my computer? How did they get in ? And why only my room ? What did they look for ? What did they want from me?

The image of those 2 men looking straight at me was framed in my mind. They had looked surprised but not worried. They had just looked at me as if I interrupted something but was ready to kill me any second. That reminded me of something: why hadn't they pointed any weapon at me? I obviously surprised them . Isn't it almost a reflex to aim a weapon at the person that interrupt a crime?

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ? I TOLD YOU TO GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Zac yelled right in my face . I looked in his eyes but I still didn't really see him. Everything was blurry and unclear. Tears ran slowly down my cheek as I tried to make sense of what just had happened.

"If you hear a gunshot , you run! Or hide or something. You NEVER run towards the gunshot! " Zac kept yelling, lecturing me.

"Zac... calm down" Sam said , who now stood calmly leaning at the door.

"what if they were the one firing the shots ? SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED ! " Zac said , faced to Sam. Did Sam not see the danger in this?

" Zac! She's shaking... " Sam said and nodded towards me.

Shaking ? I looked down on my hands and was surprised. Yes, I was shaking and not so little either. My hands vibrated and tears started dropping from my eyes down at my hands. While staring at my hands I felt the room spinning. Zac places his hands on my arms and held me steady.

" Vanessa...do you hear me ?" he said and I could hear on his voice that he had calmed down. I tried to nod but my neck wouldn't twist an inch.

" You are safe... They are gone.. you are safe..." Zac said repeatedly and his face expression had changed dramaticly from rage to concern.

When I felt his hand on me all my bones in my body disappeared and I fell into his arms. To my relief he didn't push me away. Instead he tighten his grip around me and let me cry in his arms. I stood there for a long time and just cried and shook and Zac kept whispering comforting words against my ear.

At first I thought I would stand there for hours but I started to calm down and just stood there sobbing, still holding a firm grip around Zac's safe body.

"are you ok ?" he said and pulled away a little to see my face.

" no..." I answered, shaking my head.

"can I get you anything ?" he asked and I could hear by the tone of his voice that he didn't really know what to do.

" no... I … I think I want to sleep.. but in the living room."

Zac just obeyed. He walked me down the stairs and I waited in the living room while he prepared the couch for me. He did it fast and kept glancing at me to make sure I was okay. When he was done I sat down on the couch and started taking big breaths to calm my heart rate down. Zac went down on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my knees.

" If you want me to stay , I will.."

"I'm fine.." I said. I didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"okay... Sam will be out in the hall until 1 a clock and then he will change with a agent named Frank.. but I'll make sure to be up when you wake up. get some sleep... and if you want to contact me you'll have this from now on. " he said and handed me a small little thing. It looked like one of those toys that Bella has, called "tamaguchi?" or something. A small black little box with one button on it.

"If you push that button my ear set will beep like crazy and I'll be wide awake in a second." he explained and put it in my hands.

I looked down on it and then up on his. A small and weak smile appeared on my lips.

Zac did the same. And then he did something he knew was wrong but he didn't want to stop himself. Before he got up from his knees he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered:

" just push the button.. I won't let anything happen to you" and with that he left.


	12. IMPORTANT The real chapters 12 & 13 !

**HI! I'm so sorry but I have made a mistake.**

**I got a review telling me I had uploaded episode 12 one more time but just named it chapter 13. That was almost right. What I actually had done was forget the real chapter 12. and posted chapter 13 instead. So when I was posting chapter 13 it was the same as 12. That means I left out a part of the story... No now I made a big chapter with the end of 11. the REAL 12 and then 13. And just because I made this mistake (which I'm so sorry for) I will ask for your forgiveness by giving you a extra long 14th chapter. I will upload it right away**

**This is how the story was suppose to be posted in the correct order, hope you enjoy! **

**Here you have : the end of 11 + chapter 12 + chapter 13 **

**with a new name : "This is a big mess" **

At first I thought I would stand in my room for hours but I started to calm down and just stood there sobbing, still holding a firm grip around Zac's safe body.

"are you ok ?" he said and pulled away a little to see my face.

" no..." I answered, shaking my head.

"can I get you anything ?" he asked and I could hear by the tone of his voice that he didn't really know what to do.

" no... I … I think I want to sleep.. but in the living room."

Zac just obeyed. He walked me down the stairs and I waited in the living room while he prepared the couch for me. He did it fast and kept glancing at me to make sure I was okay. When he was done I sat down on the couch and started taking big breaths to calm my heart rate down. Zac went down on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my knees.

" If you want me to stay , I will.."

"I'm fine.." I said. I didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"okay... Sam will be out in the hall until 1 a clock and then he will change with a agent named Frank.. but I'll make sure to be up when you wake up. get some sleep... and if you want to contact me you'll have this from now on. " he said and handed me a small little thing. It looked like one of those toys that Bella has, called "tamaguchi?" or something. A small black little box with one button on it.

"If you push that button my ear set will beep like crazy and I'll be wide awake in a second." he explained and put it in my hands.

I looked down on it and then up on his. A small and weak smile appeared on my lips.

Zac did the same. And then he did something he knew was wrong but he didn't want to stop himself. Before he got up from his knees he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered:

" just push the button.. I won't let anything happen to you" and with that he left.

**..**

I laid down on the couch with the black little box in my hand... I pulled the cover over me but I couldn't sleep.. my fingers stroke the button over and over but I can't call him here because I can't sleep , That's ridiculous ! But I didn't want to put it on the table as if someone would take it. He had kissed me. Only on the forehead but still! Even though the circumstances I was in I still felt butterflies just thinking about it.

After a while (that felt like years) Sam whispered something to another guy and walked away , without even bother to tell me what was going on. And he knew I was awake since he been looking at me from time to time.

"who are you ?" I whispered to the man in the hall.

"Sorry miss, didn't see you were awake. I'm agent Johnson." he explained

" no, I mean, what's your first name?"

" I don't see why that's relevant ?"

"please... I know the name of the guy who's guarding tonight and if you want me to trust you , I'd prefer you say your name." I said , feeling a bit paranoid.

" I understand , miss... My name is Frank." he said. I sighed out in relief.

" sorry for being so childish, I just... I wanted to be sure..

" I understand miss."

"call me Vanessa, I only let people call me by first name"

" I promise you , Vanessa , that I will not leave this hallway until you do." he said, even giving me a friendly smile.

"Thank you"

" It's my job." he said ending the conversation and turned his back to me.

I'm getting tired of that sentence by now ! It's almost like they say it too distance themselves every time they get a tiny bit personal. When Frank arrived I knew it was 1.00...

but I didn't know what the time was when I feel asleep because I had so much in my head.

What was happening ? First Paul get's a mysterious message and then someone chases me and now they broke into my room ?

And why only me? The message clearly said: "I know where you live and I know where your kids live" and then a picture on Bella and Nick. Not me !

And how did they get in ? And how come they knew exactly where my room was and only destroyed my room ? And only chased me from work, not the kids from school!... and why now?

Sometime after those thoughts I fell asleep...

**next morning**

" Hi, how is she doing ?" Zac asked Frank while walking up to him. He had just woken up, taken a shower and walked straight to the living room. He was alert but only because of coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep at all.

" she was awake when I got here... she wanted to know my first name. Did you tell her my name?"

" Yes I did. I gave her my caller and told her your name. If Sam would have changed with a stranger she would feel unsafe and call me. We don't know how those guys got in, it might as well be a inside job. We don't know that " he said, a bit irritated. Why did everyone have to question every single decision he makes?

" clever thinking, boy... " Frank said, noticing Zac's frustration.

"Thank you,sir"

" She fell asleep around half past 2.. but she's been rolling around and I don't think she's been sleeping so well."

"Nightmares?"

" That would be understandable"

Zac nodded and knew exactly what she was dreaming of. He felt so useless! He should protect her but how does he protect her from her dreams? And how could he let her walk into her room alone?

He didn't even want to think about what could have happened if the men in her room had been armed and prepared.

"Where is she? Is she okay, and the kids?" Charles said concerned and stressed as he ran into the house. Zac walked up to him and stopped him from walking into the living room.

" Sir... I mean, Charles, she is fine but asleep and she hasn't slept much, The kids has no idea except that a loud noise appeared when they were playing."

" What happened?! The guards mentioned a shooting? Is she okay ?!"

" Calm down, she is fine. I was the one shooting. I tried to shoot one of the intruders" Zac explained.

" oh... can I see her?"

" she's in the living room.." Zac said carefully and moved out of the way.

Charles walked in and sat on his knees by the couch , stroking a bit of hair out of her troubling face and his heart broke a little every time he saw her painful face and her moving , caused by the nightmare she was having. He stroke her cheek and tried to wake her from her nightmare.

" Vanessa.. It's me, charles..." he said and I opened my eyes. As soon as I saw his concerned face I let all emotions loose and tears streamed down my face as I hugged him.

"I saw the 2 men... they looked right at me..." I sobbed. Charles sat beside me, moved my legs over his lap and help me tight in his fatherly arms.

"They went through all my things.. how did they even get in ?" I cried out.

"I don't know,sweet heart... I don't know.." he said, slowly rocking me back and fourth. It doesn't matter how old a woman get's, she will always need a father figure and Charles is the closest I got.

Zac had told Frank to go and now he stood there just watching her and Charles. He wanted to be able to comfort her like Charles did... Last night he wanted to kiss her, and stay with her until she fell asleep. Instead she told him about the other guys that was staying and left her his caller. Most of all he had want to stay with her through the night, not only to comfort her but that way maybe even he could have gotten some sleep instead of staying up wondering how she was.… Just standing here watching for a distance is not really what he actually wanted.

He was just about to turn away and leave them to privacy when he saw her lean towards the living room table to leave the caller there. That brought a smile to his face. She had hold on to it the entire night.

"Tell me what to do, I'll do anything" Charles said.

"this is to much to ask... but do you think you could call Rebecca ..." I sobbed. Rebecca is Julies sister, Liams aunt who lives in Spain.

"ofc ! She'll be glad to.. are you sure though ?"

" he is safe here.. I was also suppose to be safe here but who ever they are they still managed to get in ! "

" sch.. I'm sorry.. " He said while stroking my arm.

" I want him as far away from all this as possible... I'll miss him like crazy, but at least I know he will be safe."

"I'll make the call.." he agreed and kissed the top of my head.

"and could you bring him to me?..."

"ofc.."

Charles stoop up and walked into the kitchen slowly and I could hear him dial the number.

Zac was standing in the hall, talking on the phone. Of course I took my chance and tried to eavesdrop.

"3 sir... yes.. I know, sir.. I wasn't in the house … That's not my responsibility, it's the guards at the gate, sir ! … no sir.. ofc not sir.. yes sir.. No, she's too unstable.. She's in shock sir ! … I don't know... can it wait ?... okay sir.. yes sir.. Bye sir"

" What does he want you to do ?" I said , curious and serious. Zac turned to me surprised. "You are not the only one who listens to others conversations. " I said with a slight smile.

"oh , that was my boss"

"and he blames you for those … men , being inside?" I said.

"yes... at first but it was the guards at the gate's fault and he knows that."

"okay... what else did he want you to do"

"That's not important" he said and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"you swore to be honest.. I can take it. " I said, smiling at him.

"he wants me to ask you questions.. to get helpful information" he said, quietly almost like he was hoping I didn't hear.

"ask me." I said simply and turned to him completely.

" it can wait if you don't feel ready.. it can be very real when you have to go through it all again "

" ask me !" I repeated.

"fine... I'm going to walk you through what happened and to that I need you to close your eyes..."

I hesitated but forced my eyes to shut. I heard someone walking in and I quickly opened my eyes again. I don't know what I was scared of but I didn't feel safe at all. Sam had entered the room and had now thrown up his hands in the air looking innocent.

"it's only me.." he said and received a pretty serious glare from Zac. "chill , bro ! " he said and Zac rolled his eyes at him and turned back to me.

"close your eyes."

I closed my eyes again, even more scared then before but then I felt 2 hands taking mine. He was holding my hands and squeezed them light to let me know he was there through it. I'm guessing Sam didn't like that since Zac said in a angry tone :

"Shut up , or leave ! "

No one answered and no footsteps was heard so I guess he shut up.

"Okay.. Remember when we got out of the car.. you walked into the house and started walking up the stairs.. but you turned to me in the middle... and said..."

He stopped his words and I could feel the awkwardness in the room. I had my eyes shut but I could imagine how Sam looked at him , curious to see where that sentence would end.

"I know what I said." I said to put Zac out of his misery.

" good... and then you continued up the stairs,right ?" he continued and I just nodded.

"and what happened next ?"

"I opened my door and then they stood there … and -"

" wow, slow down.. who stood there?" he said and it was hard to focus because all I could think of was the fact that he was holding my hands ."

" I don't know..2 men.. no 3 , but the third one was half way out the window.. he didn't turn to me, but the other 2 did... "

"okay, you are doing good.. now what did they look like.. can you describe them? "

" they.. one was taller than the other... They had muscles and the taller guy looked a little Italian... I'm not sure, I have only dated one Italian before.. " I said, making his chukle.

"okay good.. and the other man ?"

"The shorter was, well.. he looked like he was in charge."

" in what way ?"

" he.. he had that attitude in his face.. and both had brown hair, a little darker than yours...and I know I'm probably wrong but the short man looked like he had one brown eye and one black."

"That's good …. can you remember something more, did they say anything to you ?"

"no.. nothing, they just looked at me. The taller one looked at the shorter one almost like he

was waiting for instructions..but they had no weapons what I could see.. "

" so they didn't aim a weapon at you ?"

" no.. they just looked.. straight in my eyes and just stared.. they weren't even shocked or stressed.. they were calm..." I said slowly feeling something cold surrounding me. Zac squeezed my hands a bit.

" It's enough , Vanessa.. You can open your eyes.." but I didn't listen at him.

"he looked at me and before I ran out he opened his mouth... he was going to say something" I said and felt his hands move from my hands to my face instead.

"Open your eyes, vanessa !" he said like a order. I looked at him , surprised by his tone, but he only smiled at me. "You did good... That was a lot of helpful information.." he said.

In that moment Charles walked in the room with Liam in his arms. Zac moved and Charles handed me Liam. After that I didn't mind either Sam,Zac or Charles. I just embraced Liam in my arms and held him tight.

"FBI is flying Rebecca here right now, and then they offer to fly them back to Spain. " Charles said.

" good..."

"are you sure you want to leave him with her?" he asked.

"It's for his best.. besides, I think I need him more than he needs me."

"you are too brave for your own good." he said and gave me a fatherly hug.

"the question is if it's brave or stupid to run towards the gunfire. " Sam mumbled to himself but loud enough for us all to hear. Charles, who sat next to me, turned to Sam angry.

"It's brave ! if you don't have anything positive to say I suggest you leave the room! "

Zac looked shocked at Charles and couldn't help but smile when a ashamed Sam walked out the room.

"You too! You only confuse her, so get out !" Charles said , this time to Zac.

At first Zac didn't understand but then he understood that Charles knew. Charles knew what he and Vanessa had. Whatever you call it. That's just Great ! Like a dog with his tail between his legs he walked out, following Sam.

" Charles..." I said.

" You can't imagine how worried I got when the guards at the gate talked about how they never saw 3 men sneaking in..."

"It's okay.." I said and hugged him with my free arm.

"it's silly that you calm me down, and not the other way around." he said, chuckling.

" it kinda is... " I said, giggling. Sam reentered the room.

" Miss... would you mind joining us in a meeting.. we would like to hear your story and maybe you have some questions? "

some questions? Even if I'm on shock and tearful I can think of a few!

I followed Sam into the kitchen where everybody was gathered. Zac stood close to the door so I tried to stand beside him. I leaned closer to him and whispered:

" if everybody is here then who is at the gate?"

"they called in back up.. are you ok ? " he asked concerned.

" yes..." I said.

A big man with uniform stood in the center of the kitchen, leaning close to the counter while looking around the room. It only took me a second to understand that he was Zac's Boss. I remembered him from the very first night when she came back from Paris.

" I took a early flight to get here and I am tired like hell so lets get to work fast. I have about 20 men searching through the house. All rooms are being searched and I have about 5 men in miss Hudgens room to see if they can find out what the 3 unsubs was looking for. " he said and I was just about to protest about the fact that strangers were searching through my room, but Zac reached out a warningly arm in front of me and this time I decided to listen at him.

"I have talked to my men at the gate and I have made sure that the system is bulletproof and if you do your job properly we shouldn't have a problem. the window in the pool room was open but we don't think they got through that way. We had surveillance cameras there and caught nothing... The only people that walked through those gate's where the pool cleaner and a painter..

"pool cleaner ? " I said , shocked.

" yes, miss Hudgens?" he answered a bit shocked that I had the guts to even open my mouth.

"uhm... do you have footage of when they entered the gate?.." I said , shy.

" eh, yes , in fact we do.. " he said, surprised.

People let me through and when I reached Zac's boss he turned a laptop towards me and I saw how the man staring right into the camera... It was him! The Italian guy! How could I missed that he was dressed as a cleaner ?! I covered my mouth with my right hand and nodded.

"that is him.. One of the men."

" are you sure?" he said and now Zac had appeared by my side and he asked his boss if he could play the tape. His boss clicked on Play and the audio was weak but I could still hear what he said. He had an Italian accent too.

"Hello, Miss Hudgens called early this week and asked me to clean the pool" Zac stopped the tape and looked over at his Boss.

"I never saw any of their faces but this man is just as tall as the one I tried to shoot... and he is in fact not one of Va...Miss Hudgens employers."

"How can you be so sure?" he said doubtful.

"She would without a doubt recognize her employes and this man didn't call her by first name.. All her employees knows that miss Hudgens wants to be called by first name.."

" miss? " he asked and turned to me.

"yes... and one of the men I saw in my room was Italian.. I'm sure of that.."

"Okay, so now we know that one man entered by gate but how did the other 2 get in? " he said and turned to his other agents for ideas.

"they left through the window.. can't they get in that way ? " I said and he just laughed at me as if I was a child.

"It's easier to jump down from a roof, than climb up on one, isn't it ?"

some of the guards couldn't help but laugh too . That made Zac irritated and walked out. His Boss yelled after him but he just answered: "be right back..." and continued walking. The room turned quiet and some rolled their eyes at him. Why did they hate him ? What had he done ? Just because he is young and new doesn't mean everything he says is helpless !

Zac walked back into the kitchen with a proud grin on his face.

"Agent Efron, care to explain your behavior? " the boss said, quite annoyed.

"yes. I just walked around the house quick and I saw that some bricks on the wall was missing. Someone has loosen those bricks and if you remove them its pretty easy to climb in. It's very easy to get up to Vane...Miss Hudgens window by climbing like that. Sure it only reach to second floor but then you can climb on the roof and if someone opened the window from inside it's not hard at all. Although someone would have had to loosen those bricks beforehand. There is no way they would manage to do that with FBI around. It would take hours and we would have caught them.

The entire room was quiet and his boss just looked at him, surprised and very impressed.

"Good, agent... Miss, do you know these men?"

" no.. never seem them in my life.." I said and nodded my hand, also impressed by Zac.

"okay.. You haven't had much to say in this but today you will.. my first question is if you want to

stay here or move to a safer location? "

"I want to stay here with the kids.. although the youngest one is flying to Spain to his aunt, It's harder to protect him."

" I understand.. and the next question. Do you want another bodyguard ? " when he said that Zac looked down on the floor, knowing his chances was lost now. He was being thrown to the side.

"what ?"

" do you want someone else as your bodyguard?"

" I don't see how any of this was Agent Efron's fault at all ? " I said a bit upset.

Zac looked at her. She got upset because someone insulted him. Yes, it wasn't good because it meant a personal relation, but she got upset towards his boss ! HAHA! that made him jump inside.. and she was smart enough to call him Agent Efron instead of his first name. That should show them how professional they could be!

"of course not. But I assume someone has informed you that Zachary Efron isn't a full agent yet.

This was his final test and now when we have reason to believe it's a little more serious than we thought I'm asking you if you'd prefer a more experienced agent" he said trying to sound nice but I could see that Zac was hurt by his words.

"I wouldn't want any one else to protect my life since Agent Efron has been the only one from FBI that has made me feel safe. No offense but none of the others have talked to me or explained anything. Experienced or not, he is the only one I trust my life with."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just know that you have the right to demand someone else" he said, polite.

" Thank you. " I said and managed to fake a smile.

" if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my agents alone for a minute." he said.

"no problem.. but I do want to know what you will do about the gate.. I thought the point

with guards was that no one would get in?"

" That was a minor mistake that we are fixing as we speak" he said and not so polite this time.

"I hope so." and with that I left the room and the others stayed there for a while. I was so curious of what they might be talking about! After a while the door was opened by Zac and no one but him walked out.

" what's going on?"

" they are still talking, but the agents from the gate told me a Rebecca had just arrived"

"oh okay.." I said and walked towards the door before he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"wait.. I want to say thank you for defending me in there.." 

"of course.. and I meant what I said.. None of it was based on the fact that I'm attracted to you , which isn't such a big secret any more... It was all based on the truth. You are good at your job."

"Thank you.. " he said and looked at the hand I softly placed on his chest.

"you're good at your job, so good that not a distraction would ruin that" I said and winked

" nice try" he chuckled and took away my hand.

"I do my best" I said with a giggle.

" You might fool the others. But I know everything that goes on in this house. " Charles said, who was leaning on the living room doors. That caused Zac to lean away from me but I just rolled my eyes and lifted the happy Liam up in my arms.

" how long ?" I asked.

" You are very easy to read.." he said .

"Nothing has happened..."

" and if it did I wouldn't tell. " he said and smiled.

"It won't.." Zac said, almost to quick. Charles looked at me to see my reaction to Zac's answer but I was fast to turn away from him and towards the door that was just opened by Rebecca.

"Hi sweetie" she said and hugged me.

" I'm sorry to call you here like that.."

" It's okay, Charles explained everything. " she assured.

"I'm sorry for just leaving him with you , I just didn't know what to do "

" you do what a real mother would do.. " she said with a comforting smile. she reminded me so much of Jules.

" I guess.. Is it okay if I call and ask how everything's going? "

"of course ! Just call when ever you feel like it. "

" thank you so much …" I nodded.

Rebecca held out her arms and I knew she was ready to take him. I turned him to me and kissed his forehead before handing him too her. A man in suit walked in and told Rebecca they had to leave if they would catch the flight. Rebecca took a step away from me and Liam immediately reached out his arms to me. My heart broke in pieces by seeing his face but I put on a fake smile and waved.

" Bye baby..."

" mommy … ? " he said, a bit confused.

I didn't know how Rebecca would react. I tried to tell Liam to call me Vanessa instead of his mother , but he was only 2. He didn't know who Julie was since he hadn't met her. Rebecca is Julies sister so I didn't know how she would react to Liams words but all she did was take Liams arm and help him wave

"Bye mommy.. Liam, say "Bye" "

" Mommy.." he just said, reaching his arms as far as he can.

I turned my back to him and looked right in front of me... I heard the door shut and I looked at charles who just walked up to me and embraces me in a hug. I hugged him back and sighed.

"why is this so damn hard?"

"because you're a mother who just said goodbye to her 2 year old son..." he said simply.

"did I do the right thing ?" I asked and I didn't really know If I had..

"Yes , you did.. now you can focus on yourself … like the fact that you are singing tonight" he said and a huge grin appeared on his face.

" DAMN IT! "

"THAT'S A DOLLAR IN THE BUCKET !" Bella yelled as she ran down the stairs right into my arms and hugged me.

" morning Bella.." I said and smiled.

" Morning. Nick is sitting by the computer and being boring. Do you want to do something?"

" Not right now sweetie" I said and Bella ran away playing with herself. I turned to Zac who was leaning against the wall near the kitchen. I think he was eavesdropping.

" you really have a problem with others conversations, don't you ?" I joked.

"I'm glad to see that you can still joke and be yourself" he said with a smile.

" who else would I be?" I said and winked.

" good point.." he said with a chukle.

" yea... I have to move on.. do you think the strangers in my room are done intruding on my private life so I can walk up and change?"

"I don't think so... but they will be done in 30 minutes I think."

" I'm going to shower , do you want this back ?" I said and held his called up.

" no.. keep it , you might need it." he said and smiled.

" wow, that's comforting." I said sarcasticly.

" just go and shower !" he said and laughed at me. I winked back at him.

"Yes, sir ! " I said and he just rolled his eyes at me. I walked up the stairs but stopped in the middle and turned to him. " I will, Agent Efron"

"Are you done mocking me now?" he said and laughed.

" Never !"

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I left my clothes right outside the shower and placed my towel on it before I stepped into the shower. There I stood in 45 minutes. the first 10 minutes I felt like crying . But I didn't. And then I just stood there, enjoying the hot water washing my body. After those 45 minutes I forced myself to step out of the shower but I stepped quickly back in again because the first thing I saw on the towels was the biggest spider I have ever seen !

What the hell did I do now?

"CHARLES ! " I yelled.

no answer...

"NICK !BELLA !"

no answer...

Then I got a crazy Idea. I stepped outside the shower and slowly moved my hand under the towel , to my jeans..

The GIGANTIC spider was still..

so I moved my hand a little to the right to find my pocket.. In there I grabbed the caller and just when I had it the spider moved! I pulled my hand away and the spider moved, but not away from the towel.

I stepped back into the shower and pushed the button. After only 2 second I heard someone running up the stairs. I didn't think further than this.. That spider just has to go but how Zac will do that with me in the shower at the same time, well that's the tricky part.

**So that was my chapters in the correct order. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the trouble.**

**Hang on tight and in the coming 4 hours I will upload my extra long 14th chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Ch 14 Some kick ass rumours

_That spider just has to go but how Zac will do that with me in the shower at the same time, well that's the tricky part. _

" Vanessa ? " he said, worried and pulled out his gun, holding it towards the floor .

"Don't be mad at me now but I am not in any danger..." I said, not sure how he'll react.

"what do you mean exactly ? " he said and aimed his gun at the bathroom door.

" Trust me, I'm not in any danger.. open the door, but don't look! "

Zac was confused but did as he was told but still had the gun in his hand. He opened the door, entered and stood there.

"okay..good... now I don't know how you will kill a spider without opening your eyes..."

" You called me because of a spider?" he said and opened his eyes.

" CLOSE YOUR EYES !" I yelled.

" I can't see you anyway, the glass is full of mist." he said and laughed.

"fine... open your eyes" I said but crossing my arms over my breasts anyway.

"a spider?" he said and laughed.

"IT'S HUGE ! "

" where?"

"On the towel!" I said and Zac turned to the towel.

" whoa.. And who says I am not afraid of spiders ?"

" YOU SHOOT PEOPLE! what kind of agent is scared of spiders !?" I said, freaking out.

" Maybe it's my only weakness?" he said.

"is it ?"

" No, clowns are..." he said and grinned.

" Please just kill it !" I cried out like a little girl.

Zac laughed but grabbed a piece of paper and just crushed it in his hands with the paper. After that he flushed it down in the toilet.

"happy now?"

"I'll answer that when I'm a little less exposed here... could you hand me the towel ?" I said and reached out my arm to take the towel he was giving me.

"I'm not mad but the next time you call me on the caller I'd prefer that you'd be in real danger. I pulled out my gun for a spider and that's -" he said but stopped himself.

Zac stopped talking. I had wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. He looked at me from top to toe and all of a sudden forgot what he was talking about.

"only call in danger, got it" I said and smirked.

" Good... " he said and didn't take his eyes off of her. I took small steps towards him ."Is that so smart ?" he said and looked in my eyes.

" I'm not smart." I said.

" stop , please.."

"you can just walk away..."

" I'm begging you, please don't tempt me.. "

"or else?" I said and looked at him. He didn't have to answer , I already knew I had gone to far. I smiled friendly at him.

"You can go now.. I'd like to change.."

Zac nodded and walked out. Wow , he really respected those rules... maybe I should consider them. Before he shut the door he turned around and took out something of his pocket.

"I almost forgot.. I got this for you... Might help you understand me. Start reading on page 34 ." he said and threw me a tiny book and closed the door after him.

I looked down on the book and laughed:

"the most important rules when you are being a agent"

Page 34: Boundaries.

Really ? There is boundaries? Interesting..

I sat there in the bathroom , reading. There were so many rules ! but now I understood how seriously these rules were taken. After a while I changed from reading in the bathroom too reading in the couch in the living room. How many boundaries do they have !?

"who gave you that ?" Sam said. He had just walked into the room and walked towards me.

"why do you ask?" I said, rude.

" why so moody ?"

"why so annoying ?"

"why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you ?" he said, sitting at the couch table.

" why do you care what I think?"

" what ever." He said and sighed. Something in his voice made me curious. He actually sounded sad.

"how about you tell me what's wrong and I might consider not hating you?"

"oh so that what he did. He was personal with you and that's why you're nice to him." he said, and I knew he was talking about Zac.

" I know you think something is happening between me and Zac but you are wrong !" I said.

"I'm a agent. I'm the last person you can fool! " he said and rolled his eyes.

" I honestly don't care what you think." I said annoyed and continued reading.

" you don't know Zac..." he said, under his breathe.

"What ?" I said , curious. I put down the book.

"you don't know him.." he repeated.

" what is that suppose to mean ?"

" You seem like a nice woman and I heard about your ex boyfriend that cheated on you"

" Does any agent respect private conversations ?!" I said, clearly offended by the lack of privacy.

" what I'm trying to say is that I know you have enveloped feelings for him but you don't know what type of guy he is." Sam explained.

"so you are trying to tell me that he has cheated on someone before?"

" no... or that depends if you can cheat on one night stands"

"how many...? how often?" I said, curious.

"Well, in this job a relationship isn't the easiest thing so let's just say that he is a attractive man , and women wan'ts to be with him. And it's not like he calls them again."

" and you know this how?" I asked, not liking what I'm hearing.

" he slept with my sister..." Sam mumbled.

I couldn't believe what Sam was saying! it didn't sound like the Zac I knew but then again maybe I don't know him. I don't know how many women he's had or if he has ever been in a real relationship before. I just assumed that the way he acted around me , so respectful, was the way we acted around all women.

My thoughts were interrupted by Zac entering the living room.

"Sam, They are asking for you in the basement."

"Think about it.." Sam said to me before walking past Zac and down to the basement.

" think about what ?" he asked.

" nothing.." I lied and got up from the couch.

"I see you're reading it" he said with a light laugh.

" Yes, I have read some . And I got the message" I said and gave it to him before walking past him. He took it and looked confused at me. "if you excuse me..." I said and walked past him. I pulled up my phone a dialed Ashley's number just so he wouldn't be able to talk with me.

" Hi Nessa , what's up ?" Ashley said on the phone.

"I need your help .."

" with what ? "

"I need a girl talk... and I need your help with a outfit for tonight.." I said. I added the last part only because Zac was trying to listen.

"ofc, I'll be there in 10" she said excited.

" great , love you , Bye" I said and hung up.

" who is coming ?" Zac asked while following me. I turned to him quickly.

"Ashley , why ? "

"If you are having guest you have to tell me so I can warn the gate. They aren't allowed to let anyone in if you don't know them..." he said, simply.

"ok, well tell them then" I said , annoyed.

"Vanessa, are you ok? " he said, all of a sudden concerned of my feelings!

" I'm fine! Don't worry about me" I said and faked a smile. I left Zac confused and curious. After 10 minutes Ashley was there and I decided to tell her everything …

" I have lied to you. but I am going to tell you everything about my last weeks and that guy I told you about, I never said the whole truth.."

" okay ?" She said, totally lost.

" But you can not tell ANYONE! And by that I mean, not a soul! it's top top secret ! "

"Come on Nessa, when have I ever told anyone something you have said to me ?" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"One year ago you told the whole town I was pregnant!"

" you thought you were !" she defended herself which only made me laugh.

"I WAS LATE FOR 2 WEEKS AND OVERREACTED AND THEN THE WHOLE TOWN THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT!"

" okay fine, one time.."

" how about that time when you told everyone that me and Jack had sex in a storing closet in the restaurant ?"

"YOU HAD !"

"YES, but no one should know that !" I said and laughed once again.

" okay fine! Maybe two times.."

"And how about 5 months ago when you - " I said but got interrupted.

" okay fine, I got it! But I promise I won't tell about this" she said but turned serious when she saw my serious face.

"you really can't... it's about life and death, for real this time."

" okay."

And then I told her everything. I told her about Paul's threat and how I met Zac at the airport and then at home. I told her about the men chasing me and my enveloped feelings for Zac. I told her all my attempts to kiss him and I even mentioned what Sam had said earlier. I told her about the break in and but not any information about how they looked like. I focused the conversation on Zac and our weird chemistry between us.

"Oh my god..." she said, totally shocked.

"yes..."

" But he seems so nice? Is he hot ?"

" I guess"

" you guess?! that bad, huh ?"

" okay fine. Yes, he is hot! And sexy like hell!" I said and couldn't help but laugh.

" so do you believe that Sam guy ?" she asked.

"I don't know..you know I'm not that kinda girl. I don't do one night stand, I don't trust all

guys and I have been hurt to many times by that type that Sam just described ! But Zac doesn't feel like those guys! " I said and sighed.

" maybe Sam is wrong ?"

" or he isn't..."

" why do you always have to imagine the worse possible ?" Ashley said.

" because the worse possible keep happening to me ! "

" you know what ? I am going to tell you what to do.. I'm going to help you pick out a outfit and do your hair and then you will go to the restaurant and amaze him with your voice.."

"I doubt that..."

"don't be so hard on yourself ! Let's look at clothes." She said excited and jumped up from the bed and right into my closet.

By the time she was done it was half past 7 and time to leave. I'm actually glad that I told her everything. I don't think she says this to anyone since it's a matter of law, but I'm glad I don't have to keep it to myself. She knows now and if something happens I can talk to her because she knows the truth. That was a damn great relief.

We had struggled a little with the clothes because Ashley was Ashley and wanted to go full out on a sexy dress or sexy top.. but I already know I will be on that tiny stage with Jack and I do NOT want to give him any reason to look at me like that , so we met half way. It's sexy but relaxed, just the way I want it.. though my hair was NOT relaxed. Unless your a Hollywood house wife ^^ . I think Ashley used a half bottle of hair spray , but it doesn't matter. If I can say it myself I look pretty awesome.

We walked down the stairs together to find Charles on his way out the door

" Woah.. are you sure it's a regular performance night ?" he said and nodded at her clothing and hair.

"Yes, I'm sure.." I said and giggled flattered.

" you look gorgeous ." he said and smiled.

"Thank you" I said and right then Zac came out from the kitchen , looking down at his phone.

" ready to ….. go...?" Zac stopped when he saw me and looked at me. I wanted his attention but this kinda attention was a bit too much. I looked away from him to keep me from blushing. Ashley on the other hand looked back at Zac and scanned him with her eyes. She turned to me and mouthed ''IS THAT HIM?''. I nodded discreetly and she responded by whispering NOT so discreetly:

"He's hot !"

I rolled my eyes and mouthed a ''DUH!'' before walking towards Zac only to see that he had heard Ashley's comment..

" uhm , we should get going .." he said, with laughter in his throat.

"oh I should get going to.. Bye Ness, and you better text me when this night is over...and after that, if you know what I mean" she said and winked.

" yeah, I think everyone here knows what you mean" I said and laughed at her.

"and I'm sorry about what I said about you and Jack. I didn't mean for it to come out, I was talking about public places and it kinda slipped." she said and giggled.

"You really should get going, don't you think ?" I said and started pushing her out the door.

I didn't need to look at Charles or Zac to know that they both have understood what Ashley meant by her and jack and public place. Ashley never learned how to be discreet ..

"Bye now, before you say something else !" I said .

" sorry" she giggled.

I shut the door, turned to Zac and Charles who just glared at the floor. I walked past them and out the backdoor.

"Bye Charles, Let's go Zac!"

**When they arrive to the restaurant**

"Thank god you're here" Simon said, standing by the bar cleaning like a obsessed person.

"Let me guess, Jack isn't ?"

"I keep calling on his phone but he doesn't answer!" Simon said frustrated while pouring up a glass of beer to a customer.

" we don't need him."

" yeah we do !"

" no! You can sing with me" I said and pushed him playfully.

" gorgeous woman and today's performer said WHHAATTT ?!" he said shocked.

" come on! I know you can sing! And rap!"

" not in front of people ! " he said.

"To bad buddy, you're singing tonight." I said and walked past the counter.

" but maybe Jack shows up ?" he said hopeful.

"please Simon. I don't want to sing with him.. I can't sing those songs to him when I'm furious with him !" I pleased.

" but sing it to all the single guys that came here to see you sing." he said , finding excuses not to do it himself.

"1. no one comes here for only me. 2. then you can sing with me for all the single women in here tonight! "

" Only if he doesn't show up!" he finally gave up.

"He won't so I'm glad " I said, kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen. Zac was seated down in the back and after 15 minutes I walked out on the little stage Simon builds up every second Saturday.

The people in the restaurant turned quiet and gave me all their attention. I sat down on the bar chair in the middle and smiled at them.

"Hi guys! How are you ?" I said into the microphone.

Many men raised their glasses up in the air and answered. All at once so I didn't hear any of them but I just laughed.

"sounds good. So the thing is that many of you had put your favorite song in our box so we had to pick some out since I can't stand here all night" I said and a guy from the corner yelled out '' To bad'' which made the audience laugh.

" thank you, , I'm flattered, but I hope you won't be disappointed by the song choices. And Jack won't be joining us tonight since he... well, didn't show up, and I'm guessing he's not going to find his way here any time soon." I said , trying to sound happy and I guess it worked since they all laughed.

"Well , you all know how he is, but our own rapper , Alex is here , our back singer Felix and Josefine and instead of Jack we have someone else here for the first time .. He usually bring you drinks but here he is , Simon Prentise !" I said and pointed towards the bar.

Everybody applaud when he entered the stage and I smiled at him, and then at the audience.

"okay, so let get this started then. .. first up, "Broken strings - by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado". I'm guessing It's me and Simon then. I said and saw Simon turn nervous and unsure.

"don't worry, You'll do great... you know the lyrics?" I whispered to him. He nodded but looked speechless.

The music started and as natural as water Simon started to sing into the microphone and only after a few sentences he had loosen up.

After maybe 5 songs I decided to stop the music and give Simon the attention he deserved.

" GIVE SIMON A BIG APPLAUD FOR HIS DEBUUTE ! " I said and smiled big at Simon. Everyone applaud and I looked over at Zac to see that he was laughing. I winked at him before turning to the rest of the group.

" Okay so , who wants Simon to take a solo? " I said and giggled.

"Hell no! " Simon yelled out and caused the audience to crack up again.

"Oh come on , maybe- " I said but couldn't finish my sentence before Simon took the microphone from me.

" Isn't this woman awesome?" he said and had no idea what he just started. All of a sudden the audience started yelling and cheering and some wanted us to kiss.

The ''kiss her'' yelling echoed in the restaurant and Simon looked embarrassed at me. I laughed but gave him a quick peck on his lips. Zac, who was sitting in the back with a glass of water had to turn away. He hated to see that. He had no right to feel like that but he couldn't help it.

Everyone yelled and I smiled at Simon, letting him know everything was fine. Simon smiled back and moved the microphone closer to him.

"okay, now I'm all starstruck up here so what do you say ? Maybe a little solo from Hudgens here instead?

The crowd cheered and Simon grinned at me, as he quickly ran of the stage.

"HAH! That little coward! Fine.. let's go solo for once then.. " I said and the music from Adele's "rolling in the deep" started playing.

I shut my eyes and started singing. Without looking I felt the spotlight on my eyes and everyone's attention on me. I loved it! Every word came out my mouth so smoothly I almost forgot I was on stage.

All of a sudden someone else was heard. Someone else was singing. I turned quiet and heard Jack. Jack was singing too.

Now everyone has turned to Jack who was standing by the door, singing his best. He likes drama. He was damn good, but a hell of a jack ass!

He walked towards the stage with his big ego and confidence and after a while he was standing next to me, singing only to me. We got to the chorus and sang together. I hate to say it but we sound pretty good together.

" _we could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand.. and you played it to the beat.. "_

For a moment I forgot my hatred towards Jack and we sang together but then I looked into his cheating bastard eyes and I couldn't help it. I stood up from my chair and walked as far to the right as I could until the stage ended. Jack followed me and kept dedicating his song to me.

When the song finally ended I looked at Jack furious. He turned to the audience and smiled.

"sorry for being late.. you see, I was out last night with a girl and she refused to leave this morning." he winked and laughed. I didn't know if the audience noticed but I heard that he was drunk.

"girls get addicted to me" he said and laughed at himself. That was enough! I grabbed his microphone and turn it off but he took it back and turned it back on.

" whoa, look at that! Someone's jealous "

" you wish ! " I spit out between my shut teethes

" don't worry baby, you can have me, I know exactly what you like" he said , dirty and drunk into the microphone. what the hell is wrong with him ?!

"all single guys out there: come to me afterwards and I'll tell you just what to do to make this woman moan! " he whispered into the microphone and winked at the audience.

That was it. I saw Zac stand up in the back , in anger and I saw how his fists were tightened. I grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him down from the stage and into the kitchen with me.

"what the hell was that ?" I yelled and was thankful for the band who started play music so no one would hear me scream.

" I was just having a little conversation with the audience !" he said and laughed drunk.

"YOU ARE SO DAMN FUCKED UP! " I said and pushed him.

He smirked at me. He took a few steps towards me , grabbed me hard by the waist and laid his hands on my ass and leaned in.

"I know you like it" he said. And behind him I saw Zac entering by the door.

I could have let Zac kick his ass but that's not me. I deal with my crap myself.

I grabbed his 2 little fingers on each hand and pulled them up. (if you pull the little finger the rest of the hand will follow , otherwise it hurts like hell) . and then I placed one hand under his elbow and the next on his wrist. As fast as possible I pushed his elbow towards me and his wrist far away from me. That causes Jack to follow his wrist and fall back down on the floor. When Jack hit the ground hard I turned to Zac to see that his jaw also had hit the ground. He was shocked!

"don't EVER touch me again !" I said and spit on him before walking out of the kitchen and stormed through the crowd while screaming out so everyone could hear." If he isn't fired when I get here tomorrow, I quit ! "

The restaurant turned quiet and without looking back for even one second and smashed the door behind me and walked towards Zac's car. I heard him running after me but he didn't say anything until we sat in the car.

"okay first of all, You have a amazing voice ! and second of all: Where did you learn that ?!" he said amazed.

" kinda bad-ass huh ?" I said and couldn't help but giggle. I was proud of myself.

" hell yeah ! I have never been so turned on by a woman in my life ! " he said and laughed, clearly not thinking the meaning of his words but I just laughed at him.

"A agent who likes woman who beats guys, what a typical stereotype"

"call me old fashion" he said and winked. "but seriously now. How did you learn to do that ?"

"my dad taught me … he taught me about the little fingers always being the hand's weakness and how to make a grown man fall on the ground the easiest way.. I'm not really strong so he taught me how to defend myself without needing force..."

"that was awesome!" he repeated under his breath.

" you were impressed by that ?" I said and giggled.

" YEA ! And you're father taught you that ?" he said and turned to me as he stopped by a red light. I simply just nodded. "you do know it's a strategy very often used in FBI...right ?"

" no... I mean, doesn't many people know those strategies?" I said and since the car stood still he could look me in the eyes when he answered.

"some teach it in self defense classes but the way you did it... you were taught by a agent" he said and turned back to the road. His words made me laugh.

"my father was not a agent!"

" what did he work as?" he asked simply.

Such a simply question , you would think. But the truth is that I don't know. I never asked and he never told. Every day he sat in his office with s shut door and made calls with clients. Sometimes he sat in there for days. And I know he was there because I could hear him. No way he was a agent! He was always home!

" salesman.. " I lied. The truth was too blurry.

"oh.. I could have sworn it was typical agent style... oh well, he deserved it "

"how so ?" I said curious, remembering my conversation with Sam earlier the same day.

"well.. he cheated on you, he sleeps with tons of women like they are nothing and -"

"and you don't ?" I said quickly.

"what is that suppose to mean?" he said offended and kept his stare at the road.

" just a question.. I mean, have every woman you slept with meant something to you ? One

night stands are pretty usual... " I said , like it was nothing.

"where are you going with this? Are you saying this because I brought up your dad?" he said , clearly offended!

"No! I'm just saying that you might not be the right person to talk bad about Jack. "

" Are you accusing me of something ?" he said and I could tell he was angry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

" have you done anything worth being accused for? " I said.

" DID SAM TELL YOU SOMETHING ?!" he yelled out, shocking me. How the hell could he know that? As the words had escaped his mouth his fists tensed and the car raced faster than the speeding limits. I shouldn't have opened my mouth...


	14. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the long long wait ! I'm truly truly sorry! So here is a long one, hope you like it __ 3 lots of love, Natalie .._

_Previously; _

" _DID SAM TELL YOU SOMETHING ?!" he yelled out, shocking me. How the hell could he know that? As the words had escaped his mouth his fists tensed and the car raced faster than the speeding limits. _

" no.." I lied.

"You are the worse liar ! what did he say, that I slept with his sister?" he said.

"did you ?"

" YES ! After she threw herself at me! I can't believe him, he is my best friend! his sister tried to

seduce me every single family dinner I was invited too and then after maybe 10 times I slept with her since I actually liked her. But after that time she moved on! She found me attractive but that was is! And sure I didn't cry over that but I was her "one night stand" and not the other way around!" he explained.

"oh.." I said ashamed over my accusations.

"But that's all ! And yes, I have had one night stands, not that it is any of your business! And maybe I

didn't call them again, but I can assure you that I didn't break any of those girls hearts since I was their

one night stand too! " he said and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I respect women and I can tell what they want..I'm a agent, I have to know how to read people. All those girls I picked up wanted to be picked up.. And they don't want me to call but I called anyway just to confirm it. And THEY all ended it. Not me. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sorry..." I said, turning from him.

"what exactly did he say?" he said calmly now.

"I don't remember..."

" vanessa ! What did he say !?" he said and gave me a glare.

Something in his voice was harsh and I couldn't help it. I felt the sudden need to tell him every single

word that Sam had told me. I feel like I owe him that after my accusations .. So I did.. For every word I could see Zac tighten his grip on the wheel and speeding a bit extra. I tried to tell him I didn't care now that I knew the truth but Zac just shook his head. He refused to listen. He was pissed.

"It doesn't matter! He told you because ..."

"because?" I said .

"That's between him and me" he said.

"Hey ! Don't do that, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known that he said anything in the first

place."

" fine. Sam is a agent with wife and family.. He struggles with that everyday and even if he loves his

wife and kids he wishes he never met them since he keeps their lives on hold. His kids don't know the

truth about their father and his wife calls him every night to see if he's alive. The reason he is helping

out with this case is because he is not only my best friend. He is my "tutor" too.. He's the one who's

training me to be a real agent.

"but he's so young.. I mean he is not 40 !" I said shocked.

" no .. it was a teen pregnancy.. and his father was a spy and trained him when he was a kid so he passed all tests pretty fast. I passed my test because I was a little criminal as a child. " he said and chuckled at some memory that popped to his mind.

" bad-ass" I said and giggled.

"anyways.. he really wants me to pass this test so I can be a official agent. Not only because I deserve it, but because he wants me in his team"

" wow.. I thought he hated you …."

"He likes playing tough, I don't take him so seriously." he said and laughed.

"how can you not take that dude seriously?"

"I have my ways to control him." he said with a smirk.

" which is?"

" I have his little's sisters phone nr.. " he said and winked.

" You are terrible ! " I said but laughed.

" not at all … so now you know why he told you.."

"Zac, you never told me.."

"he wants me to succeed and he thinks you are standing in the way for that.." he said simply.

" why ? "

"Do you really have to ask?" he said and raised one eyebrow and looked at me with that controlled and even if he didn't know it he looked more sexy when he tried to be serious.

" I guess not.."

"exactly.. besides , you care for me .. and that is my fault, I shouldn't have made the situation so

personal.." he said, talking like a robot.

"And how do you know I care for you ? What if I'm only attracted to you sexually. That has nothing

to do with emotions.." I gave it a try.

"The fact that you ran up to your room when you thought I was shot says that you care for

me. The thought of you getting shut didn't appear to you at all. how more personal do you want it to get?" he said and chukled.

"I think you know..." I said and tried to look him in the eyes but he just ignored my comment.

" I understand him, but that doesn't mean he has the right to say something like that... he knows it's not true.."

The ride must have been pretty fast because he just pulled up on the driveway. He stepped out and this

time he didn't wait for me, he just walked into the room and down to the basement. As curious and

worried as I am I followed him. I tried to talk to him calmly but he assured me he as only going to "talk". Something made me doubt that. He walked into a big room that we never use anymore but the agents had apparently turned it into a tiny gym. In the middle Sam stood and hit on a boxing bag hanging from the roof.

"EY SAM ! can I have a word with you ?" Zac said aggressively as he walked up to Sam. Sam looked right through him and glared at me.

" you can't keep your mouth shut for long, can you?"

"I want to talk to you" Zac said and grabbed the boxing bag hard so Sam couldn't hit anymore.

" and I want to train. " he answered and nodded towards a squared blue thick carpet. Zac stepped on it and Sam followed.

"so what did you want to talk about" Sam said , while standing in fight position.

"Seriously ?!" I said but no one listened.

"Don't worry, Sam is his tutor, they are just training" Frank said, who had walked up behind me.

"but Zac is angry with Sam, don't you think this can get out of hand?"

" Not really, Sam isn't so happy with Zac either so I think this will get pretty even."

"are you serious? Are you going to let them fight out their anger on each other?" I said shocked.

" yes? What did you think they were going to do ?"

" TALK!"

"yeah right" Frank said and laughed at my ''silly''comment.

I looked at Zac and Sam who both stood in fight positions. And then Sam started. He ran towards Zac like a animal and grabbed him around his waist and threw Zac down on the ground like a little toy, but Zac was prepared. Just before he hit the ground he had somehow wrapped his feet around Sam's body and when Zac touched the ground Sam followed down.

"This is pathetic, you will get hurt" I yelled out

"That's the point! " Frank laughed.

" what did you want to talk about?" Sam said while placing his hands on Zac's throat.

"About what .. you told.. Vanessa!" he said and then got a grip of Sam's little fingers and pulls them out to release him from his grip.

" I didn't have a choice ,man" Sam said and stood up quickly.

"Bullshit!"

Zac attack him by putting on leg behind Sam's and push him hard against his chest with his

straight right arm. Sam fell hard on the ground.

" You know the rules !" he said and pulled in Zac's leg so he lost balance and fell down too.

I couldn't stand to look anymore. Wow, so mature ! They are grown up men and they fight instead of talk? I walked up the stairs and the last thing I heard was a loud bang and frank laughing and said "man ,that hurt !". Charles had gone home to his place and the kids were on the second floor asleep. I walked up the stairs , changed into a big Tshirt and short shorts and walked back down into the kitchen to call Rebecca.

As soon as she gave the phone to Liam a huge smile appeared on my face. He was adorable!

He didn't say much but I enjoyed his little sounds and giggles.

Rebecca told me how they had been in the park and played all day. He had asked for ''mommy'' a few times but he didn't seem sad. Maybe I should be sad that he didn't cry over me, but I was happy. I would hate for this situation to affect him badly. I said goodnight to Liam and Rebecca and just when we hung up the phone Zac and Sam entered the kitchen.

I turned to Zac with wide eyes

"You are bleeding !" I said shocked .

"I am ?" he said confused.

" Yes !" I said and walked to the counter and reached up at the top shelf in the fridge to get some ice.

Sam saw Zac's eyes focus on Vanessa's head.. and back.. and lower..

She was only wearing a big Tshirt and her short shorts underneath left the rest to the imagination. Her clothes were so thin...

"oh for god sake, control it!" Sam said and hit Zac in the back of his head. He just laughed and shook his head when I looked at them like a question mark.

" I'm sorry he got it out of me" I said to Sam.

"I got my revenge" Sam said and nodded towards Zac's bleeding eyebrow." he fights like a girl" he said but continued when I cleared my throat and gave him a unfair look. " well , you don't count. I heard about that stunt you pulled on your ex boyfriend earlier."

"complete defense. " I said , proud of myself.

" actually, I would like you to show me what you did exactly " Sam said and he acted surprisingly interested.

" what?"

" Zac said there was something interesting with the way you did it so I'd like to see it."

"My father was NOT a agent!" I said , frustrated.

" I never said that. I said I found it interesting." Zac said in defence.

"and if you are so sure that he isn't a agent , then I don't see a reason to not show me.." Sam argued.

" fine, "

"Let's go down. "

Sam and Zac walked fast down the stairs ,like exited kids and I followed unsure of what I had just gotten myself into. When we entered the room Sam sat down on a chair close to the carpet just waiting for a ''show'' to take place.

" Okay, stand the exact way you stood with your ex boyfriend." Sam said.

"Okay, a gentleman always asks so .. may I ?" Zac said and as we both took place on the carpet.

"hey, everything to prove a point ,right? I said and put my hands up in the air. He just rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my ass.

"don't turn this into anything it's not " Sam said, firm.

"yes sir.'" Zac said and laughed at Sam.

This was not the first time we stood so close but with his hands on my ass I sort of got the feeling we

broke a few rules, even if Sam thought it was all work. It was kind of awkward to just stand there but thankfully Sam was happy to talk.

"okay Vanessa. I have seen many action movies in my life so don't think you need to do it slow so I

can see. Just do just like you did 3 hours ago. And Zac, don't do anything, pretend you have no Idea.

To make it easier for Zac not to be prepared you can wait to do it until you feel like it, Vanessa."

And I did. I didn't do anything, I just stood there , smirking at him. I've been fighting for Zac to touch me and even if it was on order I still enjoyed it. Or enjoyed might be to strong.. I didn't dislike it , if you know what I mean.

"I know you're taking advantage of the situation, and not that I'm not enjoying this but we can't stand here all night so maybe yo-" he whispered in my ear.

That was my time. I pulled his little fingers hard, forcing his arms away and with her right arm I pulled his elbow towards me and with my left hand I pushed him back , making him fall down on the ground.

Sam laughed and clapped his hands together.

" feel so sorry for Jack..." Sac said and laughed. I reached my hand to him to help him up but when I did he pulled me down fast. He made sure I first fell on him before he pushed me to the ground. All so I wouldn't hurt too much.

" you gotta work on your ego, Zac. you just couldn't be defeated without having to do something. " Sam said and rolled his eyes

"So what, I -" Zac said as he stood up. But he didn't finish the sentence before I kicked him on his knee, making him loose his balance and fall down on his but.

" DAMN , I LIKE HER ! " Sam yelled out.

" You're not so bad yourself." I said and I meant it. Sam wasn't so harsh as he acted.

"Don't change your opinion now but what you just did is to similar to the strategy we teach in FBI

than to be a coincidence.."

" My father wasn't a agent... but maybe a agent taught him what he later taught me..?"

"maybe" Sam said but I could see he didn't believe me.

" did.. uhm, your father learn you something else.." Sam said.

"I have forgotten much of it.. but he taught me how to put a man on the ground by only adjusting

the head. " I said.

Sam nodded towards Zac , just waiting for me to show him how. I smirked at Zac before placing two hands on his head and forced it one one particular direction making him loose balance. Zac fell onhis back and started laughing.

"I just know self defense..." I said and shrugged my shoulders. Zac stood up and grabbed me hard by my wrists.

" how do you get out of this?"

I held my hands together while pulling them up in the air and at the same time taking a big step towards Zac, making it impossible for him to bend his arms in that directing which force him to loose his grip. That made both Sam and Zac laugh exited.

"I have seen enough, you were taught by a agent, like it or not. " Sam said, sure of what he was talking about.

"Unless you can prove with evidence that my father had anything to do with FBI I won't listen to you." I said, just as firm as he.

" I won't bring it up until I have proof" Sam said, clearly taking it like a challenge.

"I'd appreciate that .. and Now i'm going to bed, please don't kill each other."

"After your stunts I'm lucky to be able to stand" Zac said and winked.

"You don't have to mock me !"

"hey, I'm dead serious" he said and smirked.

I pointed 2 fingers on my eyes and then on his , mouthing : I'll keep my eyes on you.

" good night fighter" he said.

I rolled my eyes and left the basement.

"I don't blame you... but as soon as this is over you can meet her all you want... just not

now" Sam said and Zac nodded. " I'm not saying you should ignore what you feel but man, this is your chance ! Love has gotta wait! "

"wait up a sec, I never said I loved her...! " Zac said fast!

" yet... that's why I'm trying to stop you.. don't do anything because the moment you kiss that woman

you WILL fall for her.. so don't!"

With those words Sam left Zac alone in the training room. He didn't love her. He wasn't even sure if they could ever be a thing. All he knew was that she was stuck in his head and when she was around he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. The thought of kissing her was so tempting! But Sam was right, that would be the worst thing he could do.

He stayed in the basement to train for a few minutes but then took a shower and fell asleep with only one thought on his mind.

Would a kiss be worth the trouble it would cause?

**Please review, I´d like to know your thoughts (: xoxo N**


	15. Chapter 16 - Bloody Memory

_He __fell asleep with only one thought on his mind._

_Would a kiss be worth the trouble it would cause?_

**Next morning**

" He showed up?" Charles said surprised.

"YES ! In the middle of my number and he sang it with me and yes it sounded amazing but I was very close to slapping him! and then he started to talk about how to get me into bed ! so I told Simon that if Jack wasn't fired today , I would quit." I said and explained yesterday's drama to Charles.

"and what did he say ?"

" I don't know, I never stayed to find out... so hopefully he is gone when I arrive today." I said and took a bite of my sandwich. Nick was eating beside me but stood up fast.

"hey, why in a hurry ?"

"The game has already started !" he said with his mouth full. I just looked confused over at Charles.

"American football. Didn't you notice none of the guards are here? " he said and I laughed. Typical guys" .All of a sudden Zac runs into the kitchen.

"Thank god! I thought you might leave without me, the guards at the gate asked me where you were so I got a little worried" he said, trying to catch his breathe.

"got a little caught up in the TV ? " I asked and laughed.

" hey, you can't blame me! It has never been so much at stake since... since"

"1995 ! " I said and grinned.

" YES ! Wait, you know football? "

"some" I said and giggled.

"Is it still on ? Who's winning ?" Nick said exited with cereals hanging out his mouth.

" It's about 15 minutes left and it's so hard to say , man. " Zac said.

" Thank you ! " Nick yelled as he ran into the living room.

"shall we go ?" I asked while grabbing my bag by the counter . I was slightly amused by his foolish football obsession.

"Yup. And no complains about the radio because I am listening to the game!"

" yes sir." I said with a giggle.

We walked out and got in the car. Barely 2 seconds passed before Zac had turned on the sports channel. It was impossible to ask him anything because when I tried he shut me up and turned up the volume. What is wrong with football freaks? I can understand the happiness of watching a game but how can it be any fun to listen to someone commenting a game that you can't even see.

When he parked the car he didn't even walk out!

"Are we going to sit here the whole day?" I said, getting tired of the game.

" sch..." he said.

That was it! I reached for the volume button but before I could press it he grabbed my hand.

" don't you dare" he said and when I tried with my next hand he grabbed that too, giving me a glare. I giggled at him and as I had hoped his glare turned into a chukle. And as so many times before, our faces was really close. Suddenly Zac didn't seem to be interested in the game anymore as he looked at me and leaning in. So did I but last night I made a decision. This was his chance to prove himself and if he wanted to break a rule and kiss me, he was going to do it. Not me. I can't be responsible for his dream to crash.

All those tries to kiss him had only ended up in a lesson about how I would ruin his dream. So if we would kiss, it would be because he made that decision.

But I can still tease, right?

I placed a sweet short kiss on the corner of his lips before grabbing the car keys and pulled them out. The Radio died and Zac leaned away from me with wide eyes.

" You distracted me , only to pull out the keys and turn off the radio ?"

" yes" I said simply and walked out of the car fast.

He chased me all the way to the restaurant but when I took my first step into the restaurant/diner he had to stop since no one could know he knew me. That resulted in embarrassment since I looked like a fool when I walked in there , laughing to myself.

" Oh thank god you showed up. I fired Jack this morning.. he broke a few glasses but I cleaned that up." Simon said and I could see he didn't have much sleep last night.

"I'll pay for those glasses, I'm the one who asked you to fire him " I said, showing him I'm calmer than the other night.

" Oh you don't have to do that. I should have fired him months ago! "

" I'm glad you agree with me" I said and smiled at him and walked back to the bar to put my apron on.

I walked out with a smile on my face but the first person I saw was Zac. He was leaning by the bar with a very serious face. Normally he sits discreetly in the back.

" what?" I asked him, confused.

" Do exactly as I say … I want you to pour me a beer and give it to me, and when you do I want you to spill it on me" He said, never leaving my eyes with his stare. He was very serious.

" what ?"

" if you heard what I said, just do it ..don't ask questions right now" He said.

He freaked me out but I did as he told me. When I poured the beer I noticed my hands were shaking.

When I turned to Zac I looked up from the glass and my eyes stopped at the door. 2 new customers had just walked in. One Italian and one with mustache...

Zac immediately looked at me and caught my attention. I walked towards him and spilled the beer all over him just like he had told me.

"DAMN IT woman ! Look what you did." Zac yelled out, making me jump in shock.

" I .. I'm so sorry..." I said , confused and scared.

" THIS IS A NEW SHIRT! Is there anywhere I can clean this up ?! Kitchen maybe?"

" oh yes, ofc ! Come here." I said, and got the hint. I tried to smile as natural as possible as I lead him behind the bar and into the kitchen. The minute the door closed I panicked.I turned to Zac with fear in my eyes.

" They are here !" I said.

Zac didn't look at me. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me further into the kitchen. He pulled out his gun, loaded it and turned on the microphone that sat on the collar of his shirt.

"Back up at "The Birro" , I repeat. Back up, NOW! " he yelled into the collar.

" Zac please tell me what they are doing here" I said , flipping out !

" I don't know... But I won't let anything happen to you, you have to trust me" He said, grabbing me by the arms and speaking very slowly and strong.

Our attention turned to the door as it opened. The shorter man was standing only 5 meter away from me. Zac turned to him immediately and pulled out his gun.

"FBI, FREEZE! ! ! " he yelled out. The chefs in the kitchen had now noticed Zac and were panicking. They were all trying to run out.

Zac walked towards the guy in the door but when he was close he kicked the gun out of Zac's hands. Zac and that man ended up fighting each other, throwing punches and avoiding punches. Zac was so focused that he didn't see that the strong Italian man had also entered the room. I tried to run as further into the kitchen as possible but then I was trapped. I looked over at Zac who was too busy fighting his own battle but he caught my eye and yelled out to me:

"REMEMBER WHAT YOUR DAD TAUGHT YOU !" he yelled before getting punched down on the floor.

I looked at the smirking man in front of me. He was twice as big as me! That's when I heard my dad's voice in my head: "if someone try to lift you,you have to make yourself as heavy as possible"

I turned away from him but he grabbed his arms around me. Just one second before he was going to lift me up I bend my legs, leaning down towards the ground, putting all my force and weight towards the ground. The man had a hard time lifting me so eventually he let go but not as I hoped. He let go of me just to kick me hard in my stomach to weaken me. A huge scream exit my mouth as the pain exploded in my body.

When Zac heard me scream he turned to me, and that was a mistake. The man he was fighting with picked up Zac's gun and aimed at Zac's heart. Before the man pulled the trigger Zac saw the gun and tried to go down to the ground, avoiding the bullet. But even if he succeeded ,he felt the bullet go through his left upper arm. I could feel drops of blood smash onto my face as the bullet entered Zac's arm. Zac fell down on the ground but wrapped his arm around the man's leg and twist them just like he had done with my legs the day before, making him fall.

Zac jumped up on his feet fast, and with his right hand he grabbed the man's hair and banged his head hard against the kitchen floor, twice to make sure he was either dead or unconscious. In the meantime I had received a few punches and kicks, and my sight was blurry.

When Zac got a hold of his gun again the Italian guy had kicked me 4 times that I didn't have the strength to lean down anymore. He dragged me up from the floor and held me up like a shield in front of him and pressing one arm on my throat.

Zac aimed his gun towards us but my sight was to blurry to read his face expression.

All of a sudden I saw how the man holding me pulled out a gun. He didn't aim it am me though, he aimed it at Zac. A loud bang was heard as they pulled the trigger at the same time.

I could feel how Zac's bullet went about 4 centimeters near my right ear before going through right between the Italian man's eyes. His grip loosened as he fell down on the kitchen floor, the two men, me and Zac the kitchen was empty and something told me that everyone in the restaurant had left .

It was only Zac and me left..ZAC!

I looked at him and he was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall trying to breathe.

" Please say you're okay" I said with tears in my eyes. I bend down and sat next to him. Zac started to unbutton his shirt revealing a police west. I sighed relieved and tried to hug him but before I did he held me back with his right arm. I looked at him and saw the blood streaming out of his left arm. It was more blood than those few drops that hit my face earlier.

"You are really shot!" I yelled out shocked.

"Ya think ? " he said with a weak chukle.

"this is not funny!" I said, and now I was crying for real. The adrenalin was leaving my body as the pain took its place.

"I need you to do something for me... place 2 fingers on the side of his throat and see if he's dead or unconscious..." Zac said and nodded towards the man he had fought with. When I didn't find a pulse I crawled back to Zac fast.

" You killed him..." I said in shock.

" take my phone , from my back pocket" he said, and now he could barely keep his eyes open. He tried to sit up but I could see that it only hurt more in his arm when he moved.

"don't move! I'll get it " I said. I moved to his other side, and slipped on hand into his back pocket and tried to grab his phone. Even my loud crying wasn't louder than Zac's heavy breathing. I looked over at him to see he had shut his eyes.

"This is not the time to fall asleep ! " I said feeling the panic taking over my body.

" don't worry"

" Hey, Zac! If you fall asleep and someone sees me they could arrest me for sexual harassment!" I said, desperate to keep him awake. A smile appeared on his lips and a small weak chukle could be heard. I got out his phone and was about to dial 911 before Zac stopped me .

" Don't call 911 ! … call Sam" he said and now it was almost impossible to hear what he said.I didn't ask any questions , I just did as he told me

" Zac ! How's the situation? Back up is there in less than a minute ! " Sam said and I could hear the traffic in the background. I looked over at Zac to see that his eyes were closed and he could barely keep his head up. I placed it one hand on his chin to help him keep his head up.

"Sam, it's Vanessa, I wanted to call an ambulance but he told me to call you.. Zac is shot... In the arm, but he is starting to get unconscious..." I said , not sure I was even making any sense.

"okay.. You are going to have to be my extra agent now.. Is it anyone else in the room?" Sam said, calm and professional.

" No. I think everyone left the restaurant when they heard gunshots.. It's only me and Zac and the same 2 men from the break in.. both dead.." I said and I could barely believe the last words coming out of my mouth.

"okay good... back up will be there in 1 minute and take him to a secure location.."

" can I come?"

" Vanessa..."

" please, let me come with him.. please tell your agents that I'm allowed to come along.." I cried out.

"fine... but if they ask you to do anything you just do it ! Okay ?That includes asking you to not come with"

" yes, I promise ! "

"how is he?" Sam asked and now I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know... he's losing blood"

" Can you stop the bleeding`?" he asked.

I carefully let go of Zac's head and walked to one of the counters and grabbed a kitchen-towel. I sat down by Zac and carefully lifted his left arm to wrap the towel around the wound. Zac groaned loud in pain as I wrapped the towel around his arm but I forced myself to keep going.

" I'm sorry... I have too.." I said and continued. When I was done he grabbed my hand firm.

" Nessa..."

" yes?"

" don't come with me." he whispered.

"What?"

" to the location... I'm saying this for... your own good... Don't come to the location.."

" why? Don't you want me there?" I said hurt by his words. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"ofc I do.. but for your sake, don't come..."

He shut his eyes and his head dropped to his shoulder. I yelled his name but I got no answer. The kitchen door opened and 4 men ran in with FBI clothes.

The man closest to me showed me a FBI badge and then called some other men into the kitchen. They helped to carry Zac and helped him into regular black van.

"I am coming with him" I said as I followed them. Zac had gotten conscious again and looked over at the FBI man carrying him.

" No!.." he managed to whisper.

I looked at the FBI agent and told him it was Sam's orders. The man nodded at me and helped me into the van as well. I sat on the floor next to Zac.

" Liar..." Zac whispered.

" I really don't care..."

"I told you not to come...You shouldn't have..." he said before groaning out in pain.

" please don't talk... just rest.. " I said and it was impossible to keep the tears away.

" I'm sorry..." he said and I didn't understand what he apologized for. He had nothing to be sorry for .

But 30 minutes later I understood... the doors to the van was opened and they had a bed on wheels for Zac and a wheel chair for me, but I didn't need it. I stepped out of the van after they had carried Zac on to the bed.

My plan was to follow them until someone told me otherwise but when I stepped out of the van I was speechless.. The smell, the heat and the walls.. everything was the same. It was exactly as when I was 15 … it looked the same.. This was the location where they sent my father when he got sick.


	16. Chapter 17 - Truth a saint or a bitch?

_This was the location where they sent my father when he got sick._

"Thank god, Are you okay ?" Sam yelled out as he ran up to me.

" where are we ?" I asked. That was all I cared about.

" we are at a secret location for all agents. Zac didn't want you to call a regular ambulance since , according to the regular papers, he doesn't exist. When you start working for FBI and you sign up for a dangerous job, like being a agent, they delete all your personal files so no enemy could possibly track their family down. "

" so this is a hospital for agents...?" I said , feeling like my entire world was spinning.

"yea , sort of. Why so curious?"

"nothing. I'm just confused.." I lied.

"I understand , let's go" he said as he placed a hand on my waist. That made me wince in pain, I had forgot my pain but now it all hit me. Sam pulled up my shirt without asking to reveal several big bruises on my waist and stomach.

" one of the men kicked me when I was on the ground, it's nothing..." I said and pulled down the shirt.

"Stop playing brave, I'm going to get a doctor to look at you. Don't even try to argue about that " Sam said, not arguing.

We walked into the building and I had no idea where they had taken Zac and when I was about to ask Sam, he was talking to a doctor. There was something about that doctor that made me want to puke. Was it possible I have ever seen him before?

" Hey.. you … what's your name?" I said as I stepped towards the doctor.

"you have to apologize her, doctor. She's a civilian under protection.. she doesn't know ." Sam said to the doctor.

" know what ?"I said and looked at him confused

" the doctors here work undercover.. No one knows their names. It's safer for them that way" Sam said, like it was obvious.

" Vanessa Hudgens..." the doctor suddenly said.

" yo... you know me?" I said shocked.

"you know her?" Sam said, even more shocked than I was.

" She's the daughter of a patient of mine.. 10 years ago... "

"You knew my father !?" I said , walking up to him. I could barely breathe. It was like my life was suddenly a 100 puzzle pieces and instead of falling into place, it all fell apart.

" yes.. though I don't discuss previous patients..."

" m.. my father was .. an agent.." I said to myself, and I couldn't believe my words. There was no chance! I gave Sam a quick look and I could see he tried really hard not to give her a "I-tolf-you-so" look.

" oh yes, a good one too... too bad no one -"

" that's enough information, doc.. see ya" Sam interrupted him, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with him to the end of the hall.

" No wait ! To bad no one - what ?" I said curious. Sam pulled me to the side and looked at me with a sad look.

" Vanessa... we can explain everything later but this is not the right place to ask questions... there aren't only good guys in this building. People on the most wanted list end up here for recovery if needed. Only FBI agents and the worse guys you can possibly imagine gets treatment here. "

I nodded and took Sam's warning seriously. I looked over at Sam and told him I had to see Zac after his surgery. Sam did something that surprised me. He put his arm around me and nodded understanding as he said he would do his best to make it possible. That must have been the most caring gesture he's ever done towards me.

For the rest of the day I just sat on those chairs, probably drank 4 cups of coffee while looking around at the people … I think I saw that 3 or 4 doctors seemed to recognize me... I was completely lost in my own thoughts. They didn't only remember my father well, they remember how his daughter looked and probably look 6 years later. My father, that I knew, was actually a agent.. and apparently a pretty important and famous one. He had another life that I never knew about.. How could he keep this from me.. and my mother? Did she know?

All of a sudden Sam walked up to me.

" he's awake.."

" can I see him ?" I said wide awake.

" not for long though.. " Sam said but nodded.

"Show me the way.." I said.

Sam did and when we reached the right room, he looked at me and smiled.

" Take your time... I'll stand here , making sure no one comes in." He said.

" Thank you " I said, and opened the door slowly .

The room was small, white with one bed , one chair and hospital things. I smiled at the guy in the bed and he smiled back.

"I thought you might have gone home?" he said weak.

" leaving you on the surgery table after getting you shot? No way " I said and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Why would you even say something like that? You didn't get me shot ." He said and looked at me with a serious face.

"if it wasn't for me , there wouldn't be a case... they are obviously after me instead of the kids..."

" and why would they be after you ?"

"maybe it had something to do with my father being an agent.." I said and looked down. Saying it out loud was like slapping myself across the face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way.." he said and took my hand. I looked at his hand and burst down.

" how can I have been so blind?" I said , crying again.

" sch... don't think like that …" he said. He let go of my hand and placed it on my chin. I leaned my face into the palm of his hand and sighed.

" Thank you..."

" for what ?"

"saving my life..."

" it's my -"

" job..." I interrupted him, dissapointed. " I'm giving up.."

"giving up ? on what? " He repeated confused.

"You.. You turned away from the fight when you heard me scream and that could have gotten you killed.. I realize now that I am a distraction to you and I want you as my bodyguard since you're the only one I trust .. Therefor I give up on you... I don't want to be responsible for destroying your chances of becoming an agent..No matter what kind of feelings I have brought into this thing I'll look pass them from now on. I promise I won't be in your way.."

" where is Sam?" he said , smiling at me.

"he's outside the door, waiting for me to come out. Didn't you hear a word I said? " how could he smile at this?

Zac didn't say anything, instead he looked at me and smiled. He leaned closer to me and before I could hesitate or say something I felt his lips on mine. So many times I have tried to kiss him and now when he kissed me I didn't know what to do. I felt the tip of his tongue on the bottom of my lip and I slightly separated my lips.

Zac sat up slowly, without breaking the kiss. I placed my hand on his neck , pulling myself closer to him. So many times I have imagined in my mind what it would be like to kiss him but I never imagined this.

. It was full of emotion, passion and fright. Frightened of how strong our feelings are and if it was the right thing to give in for our emotions …but at that moment we didn't care.

I don't know how long that kiss lasted, I got lost in time. But Sam made sure it didn't continue forever. He knocked on the door and Zac pulled away from me. I looked at him surprised but he only stroke my chin and smiled at me.

Then he turned to the door:

"Come in!"

Sam entered the door together with the same doctor as before.

" Vanessa, Can you let him take a look at you ?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine!" I said and avoided Zac's worried eyes and Sam's accusing stare.

" If you are then I guess you wouldn't mind if I took a look ? " the doctor said and he was clearly not up for an argument.

" Vanessa... just do it" Zac said.

" fine!"

"We can just take it here. I'll only pull of your shirt a little .." he said.

I wasn't "scared" to undress in front of Zac and Sam. But I didn't want Zac to see me.. I didn't want Zac to feel bad for my bruises. But I pulled up my shirt anyway and Zac immediately frowned and looked away.

" don't you dare blame yourself..."

" I don't.." he lied.

"you lie as bad as me " I mumbled.

"nothing is broken, and you seem fine.. I could give you some - "

" That's not necessary.. " Zac interrupted . Man, agents like to interrupt each other!

"some what ?"

" medicine.. it will help your body heal faster. I gave it to Zachary and his arm is almost moveable. He will be fine in one night. " He said. Normally I'm a bit skeptical against all medicine so I looked over at Zac. He shook his head discreet like a warning

" Uhm.. No thank you. I am fine" I said.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I'm sure. I might have some painkillers in my purse anyway so.."

" okay, well I'll leave you alone now then.." he said and left the room.

Alone... the moment he said that I felt my heart beat faster but when I realized Sam didn't leave with the doctor I understood that the doctor had been wrong. Me and Zac wasn't going to be alone more today so I couldn't talk with him about what that kiss meant. Please let it be real and not just a onetime thing in the spread of the moment.

" okay, since you didn't take any strong medication we should return to your house .. They are waiting for us..." Sam said.

" and you ?" I asked Zac.

" he has to stay for a few hours. But he will be out of here at the end of the day.. " Sam said.

"I can wait.."

" No you can't. I told you before, this is not a good place for a civilian.. So please don't be difficult now and just follow me.." Sam said and sighed. He was tired and just wanted to go home.

"I'm fine.. just go home.. rest..." Zac said.

I don't need rest! But I didn't say that, I saw that Zac wanted me to leave so I did. Sam drove me home and once I reached the door Charles opened it and embraced me in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held me. My waist and stomach ached but I didn't want to pull away. I felt safe again.

Bella and Nick also joined the hug and they were both in tears. I walked into the living room with them and explained everything. Nick controlled his feelings but Bella was worse, she sat in my lap, refusing to leave. And at the moment I didn't care.. I wanted her in my lap, as an excuse not to think of where Zac was , or what everyone from FBI was talking about .. I sat in the living room with Bella and Nick, watching TV for the rest of the day.

At eight a clock Frank walked up from the basement.

" Miss... Could you come down for a second?" he asked. I didn't ask why, I just followed him.

I walked down the stairs with Frank and into that room the guys had turned into a gym. It did NOT look like a gym anymore. So many men were standing in one room. I looked at them, scared to face their reactions to me. It wasn't a surprise that they didn't like how involved I had become in their cases. Sam cleared his throat and turned to me.

" I made you a promise.. I promised to explain everything about the "hospital" you had to see , and about Jorge Medina's life as a agent." he said.

I didn't need to ask him who he was talking about.. Jorge was my father.. Medina was his last name. Hudgens was from my mother. Hearing that my father had been an agent hurt more than I thought. I guess I had known ever since Zac and Sam told me they thought he was. I just never wanted to

believe it. If Zac hadn't been shot I never would have found out!

" I want to know …. about my father, and why they are after me."

All faces turned to each other and then to Sam . As if I hadn't figured it out ! Ofc they were after me. No one else in the family had been hurt'!

" Okay... Jorge Medina was not a complete FBI agent. He was a science man and a computer genius ! He got his education at FBI but for some reason he quit.. he turned against us.. He sold his creations to other guys... bad guys.."

" ba..bad guys?! What kind of creations?" I said, shocked by the information.

"weapons... " he said and the entire room went quiet to see my reaction.

" My father sold weapons to criminals !?"

As I said those six words I could feel how my heart skipped a beat. Not only had the shock about not knowing his true identity hit me. Now I had to face the truth. My father was a rogue agent, arms dealer and betrayer.. Could that be the man who raised me? Could that really be my father?


	17. Chapter 18 - Surrender

**Chapter 18 - Surrender**

"_ My father sold weapons to criminals !?"_

_As I said those six words I could feel how my heart skipped a beat. Not only had the shock about not knowing his true identity hit me. Now I had to face the truth. My father was a rogue agent, arms dealer and betrayer.. Could that be the man who raised me? Could that really be my father?_

" well. Yes.. but we assume he got tricked.. I don't have the whole story, only my boss's boss does.. "

" Then I want to talk to him!" I said, about to cry.

"Miss... You are a civilian.. " another agent said.

" MY FATHER WASN'T!"

" With all respect, you were never meant to know that... " Sam said, as if that was a excuse.

" Fine... tell me all you know then..."

" some think that when he quit FBI, reason unknown, he accidentally sold his first weapon to a bad guy.. and that bad guy , who we have no knowledge of, got him into trouble.. So he was almost forced to sell the rest to criminals... " he said. And when I didn't answer he continued." but he was never with them... all that time he gathered useful information about these VERY dangerous and "talented" criminals.. He designed his own computers where he put all information about his illegal customers, and other people he ran into. Information that is Very valuable to FBI . If we get that information we can catch these guys..."

"what does this have to do with me? And why did my dad visit a FBI hospital" I said, feeling like I was missing out on my fathers entire life.

"you're father died suddenly , am I correct?"

" y-yes.." I stuttered.

" He was poisoned... by someone called Radovano Tsikalo... that's all we know. The poison was Jorge own creation, on which he never got the time to make a cure for.. "

" he was poisoned by his own .. poison ?" I asked shocked. Is this some freaking action movie?!

"we don't know if he worked alone or had co workers, but when he got poisoned he called a friend of FBI and we took care of him.. but he wanted back home to his daughter so we had to let him go.."

" oh my god..." I said and remembered. One day he had come home with a fever, looking sick. But he had just told me he had been on a run and had to work. Then he was in his office 5 days in a row.

"6 days later we got the call that he had died... FBI found the house and cleaned up at the scene... but they found nothing"

" nothing? What were they expecting?"

" the computers! he designed his own computers and when FBI went searching in his office there

were nothing!"

" okay... so where do I come in ?!" I said, still not putting the pieces together.

" The threat Paul received was real.. but it was a bunch of childish idiots. They never planned to do anything.. But the guys that broke into your room, followed you and tried to kidnap you, They were the real guys. We don't know much but this is out theory:

They have planned to contact you to force you to give them your fathers computers, with all his creations and secret information files that will give them lifetime if FBI can get a hold of them. But they never knew if you really had the computer. If they took a chance they could risk getting caught for nothing. These guys are wanted all over the world, Vanessa! but when they saw FBI around you they became certain that we were protecting you BECAUSE of the computer! All they want is the computer... but they can't have it, do you understand? FBI needs it! so Vanessa... where is it?" he asked and now Every single agent looked at me.

"uh... I... he... FBI... "'

" I have told you everything now... now you have to tell me where the computer is ! THINK!" He said, and scared me by his eager. "Its all up to you now.. THINK!"

My head was a mess.. All this men looked at me curiously and it felt like they all leaned over me as I felt the walls close in on me. All thoughts and memories of my father flashed through my mind... all those days he spent in his office... especially that week before he died. Instead of telling her the truth he spent his last days creating more files and weapons. By the sound of her dad through Sam's mouth made me feel hate. Hate for a man that created weapons.. he never killed a man by pulling the trigger.. he just loaded the gun.. I wanted to throw up! Because even if I felt a sudden hate, I also felt my love for my father grow stronger. He must have had it really rough ! ..

Sam had walked closer and was still asking questions. Did he expect me to have any answers? I just found out my father was involved in all kinds of things! No, I needed to get out. Before I knew it I had started running up the stairs. Once I had reached the

first floor I saw Zac enter the house. Charles welcomed him and when they saw me they both looked at me worried, shocked and concerned.

"Vanessa... you're crying..." Charles said, worried.

I was? he was right.. I was... I hadn't even noticed, but now when he said it, I couldn't stop. I didn't want Zac to see me that way so I continued running up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door.

Zac shook his head and walked down to the basement, pissed!

" SAM!" he yelled.

" In here" he answered.

" wha... woah, why are all gathered here?" he asked when he saw all the agents.

" well, I told miss Hudgens everything about the case that she needed to know.. and about Jorge Medina.. her father.."

" oh.." he said and understood why she had been crying.

" You didn't see her when she ran up?" Sam asked.

"no... Maybe she's with Charles... " he lied and left them. He walked straight up to Vanessa's room and knocked on the door..

" Charles?" I asked.

"No.. It's me"

"… come in" I said after hesitating.

Zac opened the door to find me sitting on my bed, looking at him.

" you were right... my dad was a agent... and a villain..." I said, still in shock.

Zac walked up to me , embraced me in his arms and laid down on the bed with me. His arm seemed fine.

" it was all lies... every day he lied to me..." I sobbed and rest on his chest.

" Schh... he did his job.."

" I'm tired of all "it's a agents job" ! What about those that get involved without being a agent?!

Doesn't their feelings count?!"

Somehow Zac got the feeling that she wasn't only talking about her father now...

" about that kiss.." Zac said and cleared his throat.

"please, say it tomorrow, I don't want to hear more bad news.." I said and shook my head. I just wanted to lay here for a while.

"bad news?"

" Yes, first I find out that my father lied my whole life, and that his friends were super villains! and now you are here to tell me that the kiss was a mistake and you have rules and I can't take that right now.." I said and took a deep breathe.

Zac shook his head, placed his hand on my chin and pulled my face towards his. He bent down and kissed me sweetly on my lips and the room stopped spinning. Everything was clear again and I felt safe in his arms. He pulled back and smiled at me

"I was going to say that we can't tell anyone.. and we can't be to obvious.. we have to hide it..."

" y...you don't think it was a mistake?" I said surprised. I had sort of prepared me for something else.

" I kissed you, remember? I don't make mistakes " he said and smiled. I happily kissed him one more time before cuddling closer to him.

" can you stay ?"

" only for a while.."he said and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded easily and yawned.. It was so nice to just lay there, listening to his heartbeats.. it calmed me and also made me sleepy. Zac remembered what Sam had told him a few days earlier:

"_I understand you and once this case is closed you can see her all you want"_

His smooth fingers running slowly through my hair. His heartbeat pounding through his muscular chest. His scent and his calm voice , telling comforting words..It was all like a drug to me.. before I knew it I had closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep...I had forgot to ask him how he was feeling...

* * *

><p>"Sam, she needs to get out of here. It's not safe anymore!"<p>

"don't you think I know that ?!"

"why aren't you doing anything about it then!"

"the orders have to come from the boss.. as long as she wants to stay in the house we have to stay in the house!"

"so the boss doesn't want her to be safe ? She is Jorge Medina's daughter ! the way FBI treated him you would think they would try to make it up to him by treating his daughter well!"

" Don't you understand that FBI is shocked, they had forgot about Jorge and all his trouble making! and now these super criminals are after his daughter ! we don't even know if she knows ANYTHING!"

"BUT THEY THINK THAT SHE DOES! That's why we have to take her away from here! She is too damn stubborn to give in to whats necessary"

" I'm waiting for other orders, The last time the boss was here she said that she wanted to stay here!.So that's what we are doing until she says otherwise!"

" how long will it take to get his orders?"

"Depends... I haven't reached him yet"..

I could hear Zac's dissapointed sighs.. This was the conversation that woke me up.. I heard it from outside my room..

I looked around to see that I was still in my clothes since yesterday.. Man,I just wanted this all to be over. I hated this shit! all tough, if this never happened I wouldn't have met Zac.. But I wish I had met him under different circumstances..Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Come in !"

" Good morning, slept well?" he asked but something with his smile felt off.

" depends, how long did you stay ?" I answered after he had shut the door behind him.

" A hour or 2..."

" well, I slept great until you left " I said and sat up in the bed.

" smart answer!" he said with a chuckle.

"hey, you don't have to pretend that you are happy with me.." I said and looked down on my hands.

" what are you talking about ? I told you I was good with , ya know, you and me.." he said.

" Not that . I meant the fact that you think I'm stupid for wanting to be in this house" I said and when I looked at him I saw that he was speechless.

"Please just tell it to me, to my face! Say how I'm to stubborn to know what's good for

me!" I said , offended.

" Nessa, please. You know I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted Sam to take things in his own hands..." he said and walked in front of me.

" I can't do this anymore, if everyone just keeps talking behind my back!"

" with all respect, it's our job. You were not suppose to know anything. And definitely not Everything!" he said and defended his work, once again.

" Isn't that what you all are after?! That I should know everything about my father's business so FBI can use it to their advantage ?" I said angry and when I said that I felt how tears started to form in my eyes.

All of a sudden everyone was expecting for me to know so much and I know absolutely nothing! Zac bend down on his knees in front of me and stroke my cheek.

"That's not what I am after... I don't care if you know something or not.. " He said .

"I never even entered his office and now they want me to find something I never even knew existed?!

" I'm not after some old information.. I'm only after your safety... And that's why I think we should change location..." he said honest and looked at me.

" okay..."

"what ?" he said shocked.

" okay... I want to get out of here... " I said and smiled at him

" When I met you I never thought I would be the one to conquer your stubbornness! " he said and winked.

" don't flatter yourself!"

" Me, Zac Efron, managed to convince you , the queen of going after her own rules ! " he said and laughed.

" OH shut up! " I said and kissed him.

He stood up without breaking the kiss and held me in his arms. I deepened the kiss and kissed him passionate. Zac's ear set made a sound and then we heard Sam's voice, telling Zac to go down to the kitchen.

" duty calls..." he said as he pulled away. " but if you have decided to change location you have to tell that to Sam"

" will do .. I'll be down in a sec, just want to take a shower first " I said and smiled at him.

Maybe this all would be easier if I just did as they told me… Maybe if I just surrender..


	18. Chapter 19 - Destiny go fuck yourself

**_Chapter 19 - destiny, go fuck yourself. _**

_Maybe everything would be easier if I just did as they said.. Maybe if I just surrender…_

***30 minutes later***

After the shower I got dressed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Bella, Nick, Zac, Charles, Sam and Frank sitting by the kitchen table.

" Morning sunshine! What do you want for breakfast`?" Charles asked, acting like normal.

" an aspirin, a glas of milk and a chocolate chipped cookie" I said and winked at him.

" coming right up!" He said with a laughter.

" No-uh ! I never get cookies for breakfast!" Bella said with a grumpy tone.

" you never clean your room either!"

" That is so unfair!" she complained LOUDLY.

" Have you eaten breakfast?" I asked.

" no.."

" well, do that first and then , if you eat well, you can have a cookie!" I said , proud of my raising.

"how come you don't have to eat first?" Bella said, refusing to give up. I turned to Zac and winked.

" because I make the rules" I said and giggled to myself. I could see Zac's smirk from the corner of my eye.

Charles came back with a big bowl of cookies. Just as I reached out to take one he hit me on my fingers,

"I didn't hear you ''asking nicely'' " he said and smiled devilishly at me.

" Be careful man, She can fight ya!" Sam said and chuckled

" and not so bad either " Zac agreed.

" so sorry your highness. " Charles said and bowed to me.

" well, I might forgive you if you would do something for me..." I said and smiled kindly. "Take care of Bella and Nick while I'm gone... I have fixed a nanny for them but you know how they can be.. also Liam is coming home..."

"Where will you be ?!" Charles asked shocked. I turned to Sam who had listened to my conversation.

" I give you full permission to take me where ever FBI wants... on one condition though."

" and that is?" Sam said, suspicous.

" I don't want to go to some FBI prison cell. And I want you to answer me if I have any questions!" I said, demanding !

"you know what ? You can't demand things like that, I might as well wait for my boss to call and he -" he said annoyed but Zac interrupted him.

" Oh Sam just give in for god sake! " he said. Sam looked over at Zac quickly and angry but then turned to me and nodded.

"Fine, I'm glad you made this decision. I'll make some calls and I think I can get us a safe house owned by FBI." he said. I forced a smile to him.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

"Naw, look how good you two can communicate if you just put your minds to it " Zac said and laughed at his own joke. Both me and Sam turned to him and gave him a glare before walking out of the kitchen.

"Wow, they really don't like each other" Charles said and he cleaned the counter.

" nah, but they'll get around. After all they are going to live together" Zac said and smirked by the thought of it.

"Well Zac, I just want to tell you that I'm happy with how you threat her. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. I trust her to be safe with you. Thank you!" Charles said

"Thank you, It's good to hear. I won't let anything happen, I give you my word."

"Good, and son, don't hurt her" he said and Zac knew exactly what he meant by that.

Upstairs I was laying on my bed just thinking about my father.

He had friends in FBI and contacts but he never gave the computer to them. Why ?

He had helpful information about assassins and murderers and the worlds most wanted people, but he still didn't give it to FBI? What use did he have for that information if he didn't ''gossip'' with it?

And the name Radovano Tsikalo was stuck in my head. Sam said that Radovano Tsikalo was the man who poisoned my father . Is he the man who's after me and those computers? How many enemies did my father have!?

Those computers... I had only entered my fathers room a few times and sure he had 3 computers in there but they looked like any other computer. When my father died his best friend cleaned out his office so I was never inside. Maybe that guy took them? Unfortunately I don't remember his name, all I know is that my father introduced him as his "best man". Should I tell FBI about that ? Should I mention a man cleaning the office before FBI got there?

Probably not. If my father or his best friend avoided the FBI and refused to give them information they must have had a reason, right? Until I know that reason I'll keep the information to myself, that's what my dad would have done!

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.

"come in " I yelled.

Zac opened the door, walked in and shut it after him.

"Hey " I said and smiled big.

"Hi. It won't take long for Sam to find a safe-house so I'd suggest you'd start packing some clothes because we will leave as soon as we can.."

"okay, I will. But can I ask you something ?"

"Anything" he said and walked up to my bed and laid down. I like how relaxed he has become around me.

" That safe-house. What is it like? And who will come with me?" I asked.

"well, it's a regular house that's owned by FBI. Sometimes agents stay there but usually it's just houses they rent out to people who needs to be hidden. They are outside the society but close enough for people not to get suspicious. And I think me, Sam and Frank will come. Maybe some more but at least us 3." He said while starring right up in the roof.

I smirked, climbed up on top of him and smirked.

"So not so much privacy then."

"not for you and me, if that's what you mean" he said and chukled.

"mhm" I said.

I sat astride him and stroke my hands across his chest and then leaned close to him to kiss his neck.

"Vanessa.. this is not what I meant by ''careful and discreet'' " he said but I could hear by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to stop me

" I'm just playing, nothing serious" I whispered in his ear as I unbuttoned his shirt. I started to kiss him from the neck down to his chest and lower down on his stomach.

"Vanessa..." he said like a warning but he still didn't push me away, instead he placed his hands on my waist.

I ignored him and kissed my way up again. When I reached his neck again I kissed his neck before kissing him passionate. At first I could feel how he hesitated but then he gave in. He grabbed me with his right arm and rolled over so he was on top of me instead. He kissed me passionate as he ran his hands inside my shirt and I wrapped my legs around him. For a few minutes we just laid there making out heatedly but then Zac's ear set went on and we both heard Sam's voice.

"I have a location, where are you?" Sam asked. Zac pulled away and rolled of me. At first he just laid next to me , catching his breathe before talking into his bug.

"I'm on my way up to third floor to tell her to pack, over" He said , trying to sound natural.

"Good" he answered and then we didn't hear anything else.

"oh god." Zac said and he took a deep breathe.

"Sorry." I said but burst out in laughter.

Zac turned to me and laughed too. "You have to stop seducing me or they will catch us!" he said.

He kissed me on my forehead before standing up from the bed starting to button up his shirt.

" It's not like you were screaming no" I said in defense.

" have you seen yourself? How could I ever say no and sound like I mean it" He said and winked at me.

I blushed and stood up beside him.

" start packing and come down when you're ready. We have to leave as soon as possible"

"Okay " I said and nodded. He stepped closer to me and gave me a short kiss.

"Top discretion from now on, promise me that !" he said and I could see that he was serious this time. He really needed us to stop pushing boundaries around the others.

" I promise.." I said and smiled.

In that moment I just wanted to keep him in my room, kissing, making love, talking, laughing. I wanted to tell him about my father and his friends.. I wanted to tell him about me, and ask about him. How was his family . What was he like when he was younger? How did he grow up?

Oh shit, am I falling in love?

**6 hours later**

The sun had just disappeared behind the trees and the night was stepping closer. The road was getting darker and the seats were starting to be uncomfortable. We had been driving for 5 hours and according to Frank we wouldn't be at the house until midnight and thought it would be best to check in at a hotel. It would be better to approach the house in daylight so they could make sure the house was safe and empty.

Zac had been right. It was only Frank, Zac and Sam who had come along but FBI had placed guards around the area for extra safety. Frank was driving and Zac was reading the maps.

Sam was sitting in the passengers seats with me. Although I had seen how Zac had looked back at me too make sure I was okay. I fell asleep for a few hours but other than that I was fine. The car seat started to feel uncomfortable and the smell of McDonald's hamburgers had filled the car. I looked out the window and all I could see was trees. High green trees.

"Never been in the woods before" Sam asked, mocking my surprised face.

"To be completely honest I have never seen so many trees at the same place" I said and heard Frank laugh at my silliness.

"Then you should see where Zac grew up! That's a village with three houses around a lake surrounded by deep big forest" Frank said and laughed.

"hey ! It's only 20 minutes to the city" Zac chuckled , defending his hometown.

"Yes, and the so called city is what ? 2 restaurants and 6 shops?"

"now you're overreacting! They have built up the city now! You are just jealous because you live in the middle of New york ! How fun can that be? " Zac said and Frank laughed.

"well, we are here now! " frank said and pulled up the car at a driveway.

A big wooden house with 2 floors and cute small windows. The house was surrounded by tall trees. I didn't say a word. The house was huge and beautiful but it was impossible for me to say anything positive right now. I wanted to feel a feeling of home! no matter how great this house, it's still not home. Sam walked me in and ac and Frank started to unpack the car. Sam opened the door and let me walk in. I stepped right into a huge living room with simple furniture's, a huge TV with many movies, tons of TV games and around the TV there were extremely many shelves with books. In other words, a house full of stuff to keep me busy. How long do they think I'm going to be here?

"On this floor we have a livingroom, kitchen, a small bathroom and 2 bedrooms. Upstairs there is 2 more bedrooms and a big bathroom. So I was thinking that you take one bedroom upstairs and me, Zac and frank will share the other 3. How does that sound?" Sam suggested as he threw the house keys at the livingroom table.

"What do you think? This looks pretty good" Zac said as he just entered the house. He looked around and smiled at me, trying to make me see it positively.

" I feel trapped" I said and that was all I was able to get out in words. Frank had now also entered the house and rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not roomy enough for you, Miss sunshine?" Frank said roughly.

" Frank!" Zac said, glaring at him.

"What ?! She should be thankful that she's alive, not wishing for a fancier house!"

"Excuse me? I like the house, the house is fine! What I don't like is the fact that my life is threatened so I'm so fucking sorry if you feel like I don't thank FBI enough! It's just not priority when you feel like you could die any second!"

"Vanessa.." Zac said and took a few steps towards me but then remembered we weren't alone. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me with those sad pity eyes.

"I don't want any pity so it's fine if you speak your mind, Frank. But for everybody's sake you should think about in what way you say stuff. You can say things nicer and spare hurt feelings.." I said, sighed and turned to the door"

"Sorry, you can't be outside.." Sam said, careful as if he rather not say anything at all.

"what?"

"You can't be outside, at least not the closest couple of days.." he tried to explain.

"okay... so we are just going to be here day after day inside reading books and watching TV ? Is this some witness protection program shit ? " I asked, desperate for answers.

"sort of.. except that you're not a witness of a crime.."

"Right, I'm just Medinas daughter, that's bad enough... Unless anyone has a problem with it I'm going to go up to my room and be alone." No one answered so I turned around and walked up the stairs.

I chose the bedroom on the end of the hall, walked in and shut the door. It was a small but cute bedroom. The bed was either a very small double bed or a huge single bed. The room was painted blue and had a small window with flower curtains. I sat down on the bed and just stared right through the window like a zombie. I had to do something , I can't just sit here. I walked out in the hall and stepped into the bathroom. The water took about 5 minutes to get warm but eventually I could step into the shower. Downstairs the mood wasn't happier.

" You can at least try to be nicer, this is hard on her!" Zac defended Vanessa.

"Well, I'm sorry but this is not easy on us either! We don't know what's going on! First we protect a family and then we all of a sudden protects some woman who's involved with fired agents and highly dangerous criminals! And do we get any explanation or status update? No!" Frank said , letting his anger take the best of him.

"That's enough!" Sam said and stood up from the couch he was sitting on peacefully before. "Yea, this is all confusing and no we don't have all the answers but if you keep loosing it like this I'm going to have to report you! You are loosing focus, we are not suppose to know all the answers! Our mission right now is strictly to keep this woman alive, not to find out about what kinds of business her father was in. You have to remember that Vanessa didn't do anything , this was all her fathers fault! She's just as innocent as any other civilian."

They all went quiet. Zac agreed with Sam. All he wanted was to keep her alive. Frank on the other hand didn't like Sam's words at all, he just rolled his eyes and turned to the door.

" whatever , I'll go and buy some food for tomorrow" he said and smashed the door

Zac sat down on the couch again and sighed.

" tired?" Sam asked , choosing his words carefully not to make him any more upset.

" Yeah.. Frank isn't completely wrong. We've been with her for almost 2 months now and we still don't know who's after her and why. All we know is that she had a father who was an agent and a criminal and someone in this world found out. This case seems impossible!" He said and sighed even more. " I'm not saying that I'm about to give up or that I want to leave this mission but I signed up for this to be an agent! Not a bodyguard.. and here I am, stuck."

"You're not stuck. Trust me, you will be an agent. When this is over I'm going to demand you to my team" Sam said and hoped that would cheer him up. But it didn't.

" that's the thing , Sam. Will this ever be over? How will we find these guys before they find her. If they find her I don't know how I could go on knowing it was my responsibility. And if we find them... How can I just leave?"

Zac didn't need to explain, Sam understood. How could Zac live with himself if Vanessa died. But how could he live with himself if she survived to see him leave.

" I'm not gonna say 'I told you so' but this is what I meant. You're in too deep."

Zac nodded. He should have seen this from the start! He should have been stronger! He should have stopped her. But it's better now than never. Zac stood up from the couch .

"Where are you going?"

"I'm telling her. I'm ending a mistake." He said and even though it hurt to say it he knew it had to be done...…


End file.
